Angels Fall First
by Luna Del Rey
Summary: "Esquecer Saga foi o pior castigo que poderia ter recebido, pior até do que perder meu dom de Revelação e acordar paralisada numa cama. Mas isso não impediu de me apaixonar por ele assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram..." (segunda parte de Wish I Had An Angel)
1. Página Em Branco

**Nos encontramos de novo! Estou particularmente animada em continuar essa história iniciada em Wish I Had An Angel. Essa fanfic só me trouxe alegrias, espero que a segunda parte agrade aos leitores (as) que acompanhavam Wish. Novos também são muito bem vindos. Os leitores novos, aviso que podem ficar um pouco perdidos se não lerem a primeira parte - Wish I Had An Angel. **

**Decidi começar a segunda parte não continuando propriamente os acontecimentos do último capítulo de Wish. Angels Fall First possui um começo distinto, porém os fatos deste começo serão importantes para a trama. Devem lembrar que Ariel está novamente desmemoriada por obra e crueldade do arcanjo Miguel, grande mentor do Apocalipse que tanto tira o sono do grande mestre Saga. Na fanfic que começa, a frase que melhor define é 'retorno ao passado'. Ariel vai finalmente descobrir porque caiu, porque Miguel começou o Apocalipse e porque ama tanto o Saga. Além de outras coisas, é claro. **

**O começo vai parecer estranho, mas vocês confiam em mim? Se a resposta é sim, convido a continuar lendo. **

**Um beijo desta ficwriter viciada em Saint Seiya e anjos. Boa leitura! (Luna)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Angels Fall First escrita por Luna Del Rey é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya, assim como os personagens da série, pertence ao Masami Kurumada (mestre) e empresas associadas. Esta fanfic possui personagens originais. **

**Angels Fall First **

**#**

**Sinopse:** "Esquecer Saga foi o pior castigo que poderia ter recebido, pior até do que perder meu dom de Revelação e acordar paralisada numa cama. Mas isso não impediu de me apaixonar por ele assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Agora minha única alternativa é buscar a verdade sobre o meu passado e descobrir porque meu amor pelo grande mestre do Santuário de Athena sobreviveu a tudo e a todos, até mesmo à fúria dos céus."** (segunda parte de Wish I Had An Angel) **

**#**

**CAPÍTULO I – Página Em Branco**

*****S**

** Ariel não me reconhecia, não tinha a mais vaga ideia de quem eu era. **Olhava-me como se eu fosse um completo estranho. Minha surpresa fora incalculável. Seus olhos assustados percorreram a sala, para então se fixarem no meu rosto. Cheguei mais perto, suplicando aos deuses para ela se lembrar de mim. Tentei tocar seu rosto mais vez, mas desisti quando o medo do seu olhar se transformou em pavor. Coloquei-me no lugar dela. Como reagiria se fosse tocada por um desconhecido? Eu estava fazendo tudo errado. Minhas emoções não estavam ajudando em nada.

Procurei manter a calma.

\- Ariel, tente se lembrar. – pedi. – Faça um esforço.

Seu rosto se contorceu mais uma vez, demonstrando um profundo incômodo.

\- Não sei quem você é. Não sei. – sua voz saiu estremecida. – Não consigo me lembrar. O que aconteceu comigo? Porque não consigo me mexer?!

Ela ficou em pânico. Só nesse momento percebi que ela estava paralisada. Braços e pernas, apenas seu pescoço se movia. A serva Kaliope nos fitava com olhos arregalados. Toquei os pés da Ariel delicadamente e fitei seu rosto para detectar se ela mostrava alguma sensibilidade. Lembrava-me que ela conseguia sentir apenas os meus toques, jamais os das outras pessoas. Observando bem o seu rosto, dei um pequeno beliscão em seu pé, depois outro. Em nenhum momento Ariel pareceu sentir o contato.

Meu coração acelerou.

Puxei meus cabelos para trás. Pelos deuses do Olimpo! Ela estava realmente paralisada e mais uma vez desmemoriada. Não lembrava quem era, nem o que havia acontecido, não lembrava de mim. Minha mente deu tantas voltas em torno dessa conclusão que achei que a taquicardia jamais passaria. Paralisada, completamente insensível, sem memória alguma... Mas o que havia acontecido para deixá-la naquele estado? Quem ou o que havia feito aquilo?

Ouvi quando começou a chorar.

\- Por favor me diga o que está acontecendo... Por que não consigo me mover nem me lembrar de nada? Por que a minha mente é uma página em branco?

Respirei profundamente reunindo todas as minhas forças para enfrentar aquela terrível situação. Encostada a parede do quarto, a jovem Kaliope soluçava apertando as mãos contra o peito. Pedi que nos deixasse a sós. A menina lançou um olhar de piedade para Ariel e saiu do quarto. Voltei a me aproximar da Ariel. Encarar sua expressão de estranhamento e seu corpo marcado era muito difícil para mim. Causava-me um terrível sentimento de impotência. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar a ajudá-la.

Eu precisava contar toda a verdade. Fitei seu rosto molhado de lágrimas sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Vi minha coragem esvanecer. Se eu contasse que ela era um anjo caído, uma criatura de origem desconhecida, que despencou do céu a mais de três meses e tudo o mais que havia acontecido seria demais naquele momento. Ela estava muito frágil e confusa. Precisava de tempo.

Decidi contar só parte da verdade:

\- Meu nome é Saga. Sou o grande mestre do Santuário de Athena. Somos uma confraria de guerreiros que protege a Terra. Não se preocupe, você está segura aqui. Está entre amigos. – falei o mais claro e controlado possível. – Você foi atacada há alguns dias e está sofrendo as consequências desse ataque. Não sabemos o que atacou você. – cobri sua mão com a minha lentamente. – Eu repito, você está segura. Estou aqui para te ajudar. Fui eu quem te trouxe para cá e cuidei dos seus ferimentos. Não vou permitir que nada de ruim te aconteça. Prometo fazer de tudo para te ajudar a recuperar os seus movimentos e a sua memória.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando com aquele ar confuso. Seus longos cílios piscavam a cada frase minha.

\- Você entendeu?

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Está sentindo alguma dor? – perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

\- Nada. Não sinto nada. Isso é o mais estranho. Não consigo entender coisa alguma a minha volta. – ela me olhou nos olhos novamente sem se dar conta de quem eu era, ou do que significava para ela. Céus, como isso dói. Ariel havia esquecido também que me amava. Tentei segurar a lágrima que se formou em meu olho direito, mas foi em vão. – Meu estado é tão ruim assim, por isso está chorando, grande mestre?

\- Não. – pisquei com força. – Na verdade, precisamos te examinar com mais cuidado, agora que despertou, para ter alguma ideia do que está te afetando. Estávamos esperando você despertar. Estou chorando por que... – minha voz ficou embargada. – Você é muito importante para mim, me dói muito te ver nessa situação.

Ousei fazer um carinho em seu braço arranhado. Ariel observou a carícia com um olhar inicialmente assustado. Fitou o meu rosto, então notei que aos poucos ela ficara mais calma. Aceitou o meu toque mesmo sem senti-lo. Ela parecia estar mais calma, já eu... Eu queria dar um berro.

\- Eu vejo que sim. – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu queria lembrar de você. Queria sentir a sua mão. Queria muito.

Pus a mão em sua testa e detectei febre. Em questão de segundos as cores sumiram do rosto da Ariel.

\- Tenha calma, acabou de despertar depois de vários dias dormindo. – falei acariciando de leve sua testa. – Você está com febre. Vou chamar um médico para ver você agora. Eu não demoro.

Com o peito desabando de angustia sai do quarto. Relaxei os ombros de costas para a porta fechada. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer, mas precisava pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, em meio todo o choque. Olhei para a serva Kaliope chorando num banco no corredor e tive uma ideia. Ariel não podia ficar sozinha. E quem sabe suas memórias voltassem estando perto da amiga?

\- Fique com ela no quarto, Kaliope. Não saia de lá até eu voltar. – falei para a menina. – Ariel não pode ficar sozinha. Não fale nada sobre o que aconteceu, procure apenas acalmá-la, você entendeu?

\- Sim, grande mestre.

A menina correu para o quarto imediatamente. Marchei pelo corredor e rapidamente formulei um plano. Liguei para meu auxiliar na fundação e pedi que me conseguisse o melhor neurologista do mundo para ontem e que ele podia dar adeus ao emprego dele se esse profissional não estivesse na minha frente bem antes do fim do dia.

*****A**

Sozinha eu só conseguia sentir pavor. Eu queria apenas levantar daquela cama e sair daquele lugar, mas mal conseguia mover meu pescoço agora. Achei que o desespero estava me deixando mais fraca. Fechei os olhos, e comecei a organizar meus pensamentos. Aparentemente minhas faculdades mentais e conhecimentos estavam intactos, eu apenas não sabia quem eu era, quem eram aquelas pessoas que estavam comigo, onde eu estava nem como havia ido parar ali.

O belo homem disse que eu estava segura. Seu nome era Saga. Ah, e ele não era belo, era lindo. Uma emoção estranha e contagiante me invadiu quando fitei seus olhos acinzentados. Por alguma razão a imagem de um dia chuvoso se formou na minha frente. Saga, grande mestre Saga. Repeti mentalmente várias vezes para guardar aquele nome.

Ele também disse que eu era muito importante para ele e que iria me ajudar. Essa parte era reconfortante de lembrar. Eu queria muito confiar nele. Contemplei o teto branco do quarto. Porque ele me deixou sozinha?

De repente minha visão ficou turva. Só depois de alguns segundos me dei conta que estava chorando. Manchas em meu vestido me indicaram que estava suando. E a fraqueza aumentava cada vez mais.

Miguel. Miguel era o culpado de tudo, mas quem era Miguel? Eu não fazia ideia de como aquele nome havia emergido da minha mente, nem do que ele era culpado. O mais estranho era que ele me causava a mesma reação que o nome de Saga, que eu devia guardar aquele nome muito bem, que de alguma forma, era boa coisa lembrar dele. Saga e Miguel. Minhas únicas referências?

Provavelmente havia outros nomes a desencavar, mas quais? Como fazer isso? Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar. Tempos depois o terceiro nome não surgiu. Nem nomes nem coisa alguma. Minha mente era uma infinita página em branco. Comecei a ficar angustiada, depois desesperada. Agora fazia força para lembrar o meu próprio nome, o nome pelo qual o dono dos belos olhos cinza me chamou mais de uma vez, e a página em branco só crescia.

A sensação era de abrir os olhos pela primeira vez na vida e se deparar com o inferno. Eu sentia que acordava de vários pesadelos seguidos. Tudo o que mais queria era fugir, correr para o mais longe possível daquele quarto. Porém era impossível estando paralisada do pescoço para baixo.

Sem pânico Ariel! Tente lembrar alguma coisa, tipo o que fez isso com você... Página em branco. Página em branco. Página em branco. Perdi-me completamente na página em branco. Meu nome é...

\- Ariel? – olhei na direção da porta e me deparei com uma jovem vestida de branco. Havia flores em seus cabelos dourados. O rosto cheio de sardas combinava com os grandes olhos azuis inocentes que piscavam sem parar. Os cílios estavam úmidos, ela havia chorado. Ela me olhava como se me conhecesse muito bem. Ela estava no quarto quando acordei, mas não lembrava seu nome, embora tivesse a sensação de saber. – O médico logo virá, não precisa se preocupar. – ela disse com um tom de voz meio nervoso, mas amigável, como se falasse com uma amiga querida.

A jovem loira parou ao lado da cama piscando e fitando o meu rosto. Olhar para ela me trouxe uma inesperada calma. A grande página em branco havia sumido por causa da presença dela.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou a Kaliope. Somos amigas... – ela fez uma pausa e afagou os meus cabelos. – Você consegue lembrar de mim? Consegue lembrar que salvou a minha vida... – cobriu a boca com a mão – Não! Não! Não posso falar sobre essas coisas. O grande mestre disse que eu não podia.

Encostei a cabeça no travesseiro. Fiquei com vontade de rir da forma atrapalhada daquela menina.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Quem?

\- Saga.

Logo percebi que aquela jovenzinha não era lá muito inteligente.

\- Ah, o grande mestre! – abriu um sorriso. – Ele foi buscar o doutor. Logo estará de volta. Você se lembrou dele, pelo menos? – neguei com a cabeça. – Oh, que tragédia... – ela voltou a afagar meus cabelos. – Athena e os cavaleiros vão ajudar você. Vai ficar boa e logo voltará a cair nos braços do Saga.

"Athena, cavaleiros... do que aquela menina estava falando?", meus olhos agora queriam a todo custo se fechar. Por que Saga não voltava? Espere, ela disse que eu logo cairia nos braços dele...? Novamente tive que lidar com aquela emoção contagiante. Só depois de um tempo consegui compreender que era algo bom. Eu gostava do homem que se apresentou como grande mestre. O queria perto de mim. Havia entrado em pânico quando ele me deixara.

\- Você está muito quente, Ariel... – disse a menina. – Está com febre... Deve estar com sede...

No momento seguinte havia um copo de água na frente da minha boca. Kaliope me ajudou a beber segurando a minha cabeça. Não senti a água descendo pela minha garganta. Eu não sentia nada. Manchas vermelhas dançavam na minha frente, mas a fraqueza havia diminuído. Pedi mais água a Kaliope que me atendeu com toda a paciência. Após o segundo copo, deitei a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e respirei fundo. Conseguia pensar direito e as manchas haviam sumido do meu campo de visão.

\- Obrigada. – falei para a jovem que me mostrou um sorriso bondoso em resposta.

Kaliope cobriu meu corpo com o lençol e sentou na cama. Suspirou olhando para mim.

\- Você disse que eu salvei a sua vida? – perguntei.

\- Sim. Mas eu não posso falar mais nada. Queria muito que se lembrasse de mim. Nós éramos amigas, muito amigas. Enquanto você dormia, eu fiquei muito preocupada. Todos ficamos. O grande mestre não saiu do seu lado o tempo todo. Ele gosta muito de você, Ariel, pode acreditar. Você ficou corada!

Voltei a sentir vontade de chorar. Uma tímida vontade que era quase como uma previsão remota. Agora era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir, sensações remotas. Nítido apenas a sensação de estar completamente isolada do mundo. O ar que saia do meu nariz existia porque eu podia ouvir se respirasse fundo, mas não sentia, mesma coisa se eu soprasse o cabelo do meu ombro, os fios negros se moveriam, mas a pele não reagia. Não havia um mínimo sinal que eu pudesse sentir de alguma forma a mão da menina sobre a minha testa.

Tudo isso me perturbava de uma maneira tão avassaladora que eu tinha a impressão que se eu parasse para pensar piraria. Olhei para a menina loira por um tempo, concentrei-me nela. Percebi que era fácil gostar dela e não só porque ela procurava me agradar e cuidar de mim, mas porque ela era boa e sincera. Uma menina pura que estava feliz por me ver acordada e falando com ela. Seu carinho era sincero. Eu quis muito me apegar a ela, e foi assim que esqueci por um bom tempo que era incapaz de sentir, observando bem as reações de Kaliope.

Observei que meus pés começaram a tremer, Kaliope então, os segurou e começou esfregá-los com as mãos, dizendo que estavam gelados. Meu queixo batia e só por isso eu sabia que estava com frio, mas não sentia frio.

\- Ariel, você está piorando e eu não sei o que fazer... – ouvi Kaliope sussurrar.

E fora um sussurro tão baixo, mesmo assim eu consegui entender perfeitamente. Minha audição era boa apesar de meu corpo debilitado, logo constatei. Eu podia ouvir até as batidas do coração dela se me concentrasse. Isso não me causou nenhum estranhamento. Como se já estivesse acostumada a ouvir o coração das pessoas baterem.

\- Fale-me sobre o Saga. – pedi.

Minha voz tremia por conta do bater de meu queixo. Eu não queria me entregar a fraqueza, por isso puxava assunto. Só queria ficar acordada.

\- Ele gosta muito de você. Vocês eram tipo... – ela deu um risinho. – Namorados. – ignorando o meu espanto com aquela revelação, a menina emendou: - Não sei se deveria estar conversando isso com você...

Ouvi meu coração acelerar. Agora tudo o que eu não conseguiria era descansar depois daquela revelação. Saga e eu éramos namorados. Por isso ele me chamou de amor quando eu acordei, por isso ele me fitava daquela maneira tão carinhosa, por isso ficou tão desolado quando soube que eu não lembrava de nada e quando percebeu que eu não podia me mexer. Éramos namorados... Isso explicava aqueles sentimentos todos que experimentei quando o vi de perto, quando o cheiro dele invadiu minhas narinas. Toda aquela vontade de vê-lo de novo, misturada a boas doses curiosidade.

Fiquei eufórica. Meus sentimentos tornaram a ficar nítidos. Mesmo não o reconhecendo eu me sentia bem perto dele, tanto que estava louca que ele voltasse. Queria desesperadamente olhar para ele. Necessitava disso para me sentir segura. Para onde o desgraçado tinha ido?! Minha visão voltou a ficar turva e novas manchas vermelhas e laranjas cobriram meu campo de visão se confundindo com cabelo louro de Kaliope.

\- Kali... – falei debilmente. – Tenho sede.

A água havia me aliviado uma vez, por isso pedia mais. Qualquer coisa para continuar consciente e pensando com clareza. Ela levantou apressada e encheu o copo de vidro com água, depois o posicionou em frente a minha boca. Bebi tudo o que eu podia. Esperei sentir o alivio de antes trazido pela água. A menina sentou na cama e ficou me olhando aflita. Eu estava enfraquecendo de novo. Fechei os olhos. Parecia que a água não havia funcionado.

Kaliope então fez algo muito doce e que me ajudou bastante: removeu o travesseiro debaixo da minha cabeça e sentou no lugar. Colocou minha cabeça sobre sua coxa e começou a fazer carinhos na minha testa, penteando meus cabelos com os dedos lentamente. Meio minuto depois as manchas sumiram, eu fiquei calma como um passarinho no ninho. Fui aos poucos me entregando ao sono. Eu só percebi que estava com sono quando notei meus olhos se fechando contra minha vontade.

Cai no sono embalada pelo som decrescente da minha respiração. Senti que estava perdendo minhas forças. Eu não queria dormir, mas sentia que não podia evitar.

*****S**

O especialista chegou à tarde. Fiz com que Ariel fosse levada ao hospital do Santuário, pois lá haveria mais recursos a disposição do médico. Ele examinou a Ariel demoradamente, passou mais de uma hora no quarto com as enfermeiras. Depois passou pela porta com um olhar preocupado. Disse que aparentemente, Ariel não tinha nada físico, que estava em perfeita saúde. Os ferimentos eram superficiais e não justificavam a paralisia nem a amnésia. Todos os exames clínicos não mostraram nenhuma alteração.

\- Essa moça é um mistério médico! - ele exclamou.

Encarei-o com uma expressão neutra. Como explicar que ela era realmente um mistério, que não era humana e sim um anjo caído? Decidi não contar nada, para não expor a minha mulher. Era um médico de confiança da fundação, mas isso não lhe dava créditos para saber fatos da minha intimidade. Naquele momento eu só pensava em proteger a Ariel. Agradeci o tempo que gastou atendendo a minha solicitação urgente e toda a ajuda. Dispensei-o com um cordial, porém frio aperto de mão.

Encostei-me a parede. A medicina dos homens não ajudaria.

Se Ariel não tinha nada físico, significava que seu problema estava alem da compreensão humana. Algo relacionado a sua condição de anjo caído, logo eu não poderia ajudá-la, sendo apenas um ser humano. Dei-me conta que sabia muito pouco sobre o que ela era. Eu só sabia que ela havia me contado, que o anjo caído Ariel era imortal, carente de algumas sensações humanas, como fome e sede, calor, frio. Não possuía o sentido do tato para o mundo em geral, apenas conseguia me sentir. O fato dela conseguir ter sensações humanas comigo incluindo prazer sexual era um mistério para mim e algo que ainda não havia parado para pensar friamente. Fora isso, era bastante rápida, telepata e tinha o dom de ver o futuro.

Eram as únicas informações que eu tinha.

Começava a perceber que ela era um ser sobrenatural bastante distante do conceito de ser humano, embora conseguisse sentir todos os sentimentos humanos. Ela dizia que era capaz de sentir o que eu sentia, como se estivesse ligada a mim de forma profunda, não ao meu corpo ou mente, mas a minha essência. Ouvia-a falar coisas assim várias vezes.

Suspirei desanimado observando o extenso corredor vazio. Por que não tivemos essa conversa antes, Ariel? Sobre sua natureza. Infelizmente quando descobri que ela não era humana como eu, estourou a invasão ao Santuário liderada pelo anjo caído Dahariel, e eu também acabei me afastando dela depois dessa revelação. Também tive medo de machucá-la possuído pela minha personalidade maligna. Agora me arrependo disso. Eu fui muito negligente. Só quis saber de amá-la, não de entendê-la.

Por outro lado seria inútil porque, ela não sabia de nada. Nunca conseguiu se recordar do passado. Não poderia esclarecer minhas dúvidas principais. Arial não tinha culpa. Eu a imaginava como um ser de outro planeta que fora jogado na Terra sem prévio aviso. Às vezes ela imitava as outras mulheres. Ariel se comportava como uma mulher comum, me amava como uma mulher comum. Eu acabei me confundindo. Quando estávamos juntos eu era apenas um homem, esquecia-me da minha posição.

Preparava-me para abrir a porta do quarto quando me lembrei de um detalhe importante: Ariel era o anjo da revelação. Ela talvez não precisasse de meus esforços para se lembrar dos últimos dias ao meu lado, ou até mesmo como se curar da paralisia. Bastava usar seu dom. Já tinha visto acontecer antes. Ela me disse que simplesmente tinha uma visão onde a verdade aparecia. Visões repentinas. Mas ela possuía o poder, isso bastava. O dom de revelação era a chave, então ela mesma poderia se libertar de suas atuais limitações facilmente.

Acreditei nisso.

Acho que só queria me apegar a qualquer migalha de esperança para não entrar em desespero. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que não seria tão simples. Ariel acordou confusa e enfraquecida. Era de se supor que também tivesse perdido a capacidade de usar seu dom. Poderia ser uma limitação temporária, mas o fato era que eu não poderia esperar um milagre acontecer. E se ela não recuperasse suas capacidades nunca?

Eu precisava considerar todas as possibilidades. Precisava tomar uma atitude. Definitivamente, não dava para continuar esperando.

Chamei pelo cosmo outro tipo de especialista, um especialista em cosmo energia. Decidi esperar por ele no quarto. Arial dormia profundamente. Dispensei a Kaliope e tomei seu lugar na cadeira ao lado do leito. Shaka de Virgem chegou minutos depois. Permaneci ao lado dele enquanto Ariel era examinada. Quando terminou sua análise, Shaka inclinou o olhar na minha direção. Estava de olhos abertos.

\- Infelizmente, eu tenho más notícias, Saga. Não consigo sentir o cosmo dela. – falou Shaka.

Aquilo não era novidade, eu também não conseguia sentir desde que a recebi na praia.

\- O que ela tem? – perguntei.

\- É difícil dizer. Os cosmos dos anjos caídos são difíceis de se decifrar. A energia deles não é como a nossa, é uma espécie de áurea, antes luminosa e divina que perdeu totalmente o brilho, mas não mudou de natureza. Como uma lâmpada queimada. Eu podia sentir a áurea cósmica da Ariel antes dela ficar assim. Um sopro de energia interior emitindo uma pulsação leve, porém profunda, algo parecido com uma melodia suave e natural. Eu só consegui sentir seu cosmo com precisão e entendê-lo depois de muita meditação e estudo. – ele ficou de pé. - Não consigo sentir mais essa energia. Desapareceu todo e qualquer resquício.

\- Alguma ideia do porquê?

\- Não sei dizer... É como se tivesse sido arrancada dela. Quanto a mente, as memórias dela foram apagadas. Varridas, define melhor. Talvez ela volte ao normal quando recuperar essa energia que mencionei. Este sono também não é normal, como já deve ter percebido. Acredito que não vá despertar tão cedo. Eu sinto muito Saga. Gostaria de ter ajudado mais.

Baixei a cabeça e me afastei dando alguns passos pelo quarto. Eu me sentia cada vez mais inconformado.

\- Eu só queria saber o que ou quem fez isso a ela.

Senti o olhar de Shaka me acompanhando.

\- Saga, Ariel precisa de você mais do que nunca, e nós... Precisamos dela também. Não sabemos se o apocalipse continua e ainda não sabemos como pará-lo. Ela é a única que pode ter respostas...

\- Revelações, você quer dizer.

\- Sim. Antes da invasão, ela disse que nós ajudaria. Athena contava com a ajuda dela. Athena acredita que ela desceu para nos ajudar, sendo um sinal de que o céu está do nosso lado. O fato do anjo da Revelação está entre nós é o nosso maior trunfo.

Shaka de Virgem estava pensando como um cavaleiro, diferente de mim que só pensava como homem apaixonado. Eu me sentia mal com isso, mas não conseguia evitar. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Conformava-me de tê-la de volta, mesmo sem dom de revelação algum que pudesse nos ajudar a combater o apocalipse. A mulher que eu amava estava gravemente ferida e eu me encontrava de mãos e pés atados. Era obrigado a lidar com a angústia, revolta e a saudade. Voltei a me aproximar da cama. Passei a mão nos cabelos negros da Ariel e contemplei seu sono por um tempo. Shaka se afastou querendo nos dar privacidade.

Abaixei o meu rosto e beijei sua testa.

\- Eu te amo. – sussurrei.

Saímos do quarto e continuamos conversando sentados em um divã. Chamei a serva Kaliope para ficar aquela noite com a Ariel. Ainda não ficava a vontade em deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

\- Quanto ao outro anjo? – Shaka quis saber.

\- Virou fumaça pouco antes da Ariel acordar. – respondi com uma voz entediada.

\- Ele sabe o que aconteceu. E não está por ai desmemoriado e paralisado como a Ariel, do contrário não poderia ter fugido.

\- Ele vai voltar. Eu sinto isso. Ele gostava muito de ficar colado na Ariel para simplesmente desistir dela. E quando aparecer, vou arrancar dele a verdade.

Ouvi Shaka dar um suspiro preocupado.

\- Você acha que ele é culpado?

\- Eu acho que ele sabe por que ela está assim.

\- Cada vez mais me convenço que as leis que regem o mundo dos homens e dos anjos são diferentes. Por esse motivo não podemos ajudar a Ariel, tão pouco julgar os atos do outro anjo caído. Eu acredito, patriarca, que os outros anjos caídos saibam o que ela tem e possam ajudá-la. Então é prudente permitir a aproximação de Ragiel.

Eu já havia pensando nessa possibilidade e não gostava nada. A idéia de mais seres como Ragiel vagando livremente pelo planeta não me agradava. Tão pouco a ideia de me aliar a eles, tal como Shaka sugeria implicitamente. Não havia garantias que todos fossem puros como a Ariel, eles poderiam ser arredios como o Ragi ou cruéis e malignos como o Dahar. Era irônico eu ter sido protegido por um anjo caído e torturado por outro quase chegando a beira da loucura.

Fazer uma aliança com os anjos caídos era algo que tinha que pensar bastante. Shaka concordou que minhas desconfianças eram válidas. Pensem comigo, se eles se escondem do mundo, não devem ser boa coisa.

*****S**

Ariel dormiu por três dias. Shaka tentou várias vezes acessar o cosmo dela, eu tentei, Athena tentou, nenhum de nós obteve sucesso. Seu estado se assemelhava ao coma. Trouxe-a de volta para meu templo. No terceiro dia eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Meu peito queimava de angústia cada vez que olhava para seus olhos fechados. Passava a noite no quarto dela, às vezes cochilava sentado na cadeira e tinha pesadelos em que Ariel nunca mais acordava e definhava lentamente naquela cama.

Aquela noite não consegui dormir. Levantei e fui até a cama. Analisei a expressão de Ariel por um tempo, tentando achar alguma mudança. Nada.

\- Não posso mais suportar isso. Não posso. – falei olhando para sua face pálida.

Eu só sabia que ela estava viva porque via seu peito subir em descer numa respiração tímida e silenciosa. Alisei os cabelos negros de Ariel enquanto imagens de nossos momentos juntos invadiam minha lembrança. Quando a tirei do mar, a primeira vez que falou comigo, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez a beira de uma piscina num hotel em Atenas, quando fizemos amor, quando ela me contou chorando que era um anjo caído, e por fim, quando me beijou na sala do mestre quase destruída depois que derrotei o anjo caído que me atormentava.

Havíamos passado por tanta coisa juntos.

\- Não sei o que será de mim se você não acordar, Ariel. – falei.

Não percebi uma lágrima rolar por meu rosto. Respirei fundo, já me preparando para chamar Shaka de Virgem pelo cosmo para que ele tentasse mais uma vez despertar Ariel. Antes olhei para a janela fechada do quarto e tive uma ideia. Certa vez Ariel me disse que os anjos caídos ficavam mais fortes quanto recebiam a luz da lua e enfraqueciam se ficassem muito tempo expostos ao sol.

Mas que idiota! A resposta estava na minha cara o tempo todo. Como pude esquecer esse detalhe tão importante? Imediatamente corri para a janela e a escancarei. Empurrei a cama de Ariel para mais perto da janela. O vento sacudiu as cortinas e os meus cabelos. Observei o céu noturno. A noite estava fria, pesadas nuvens tiravam o brilho das estrelas e da lua. Será que se fosse noite de lua cheia o processo seria mais rápido?

Segurei a mão de Ariel e chequei a pulsação. Sem mudanças. Talvez tivesse aberto a janela tarde demais... Não. Não. Os deuses não seriam tão cruéis comigo. Não seriam tão cruéis com o grande mestre do Santuário de Athena.

Chequei a pulsação novamente. Senti uma leve mudança. O fluxo de sangue corria por aquela veia com mais intensidade. Sorri em plena satisfação. Ariel acordaria! Mesmo sem memórias ela estaria de novo ao meu lado. E quanto às lembranças, não seria problema. Eu a faria se apaixonar por mim de novo. O sentimento que nos ligava era forte demais.

Tirei os meus sapatos e deitei na cama ao lado dela. O vento gelado que entrava pela janela havia deixado sua pele fria. Abracei-a querendo aquecê-la. Não me afastaria dela nem por um segundo.

*****S**

Acordei com o barulho da janela escancarada batendo na parede. O vento levantava as cortinas. A luz do sol forte me deixou cego por alguns segundos. Fitei o rosto de Ariel. Fiquei muito decepcionado ao constatar que ela ainda dormia, mas sua aparência apresentava melhoras visíveis. As cores haviam voltado para seus lábios. Sua testa estava um pouco suada, felizmente a temperatura corporal estava normal.

Ela ainda parecia dormir profundamente, mas estava com um semblante mais tranquilo. Realmente havia melhorado. Uma melhora graças à luz da lua, eu imaginei. Fiquei animado. Mal poderia esperar para anoitecer e submetê-la aquele tratamento de novo. Pensei até em instalar uma cama no jardim ou no terraço do templo.

Levantei da cama tomando todo o cuidado para não perturbá-la. Cobria-a com um lençol fino, depois fechei as janelas. A lua fortalece os anjos caídos e o sol os enfraquece. Eu jamais esqueceria disso novamente. Lavei o rosto no banheiro e sai do quarto. Não queria deixar Ariel sozinha por muito tempo, então tratei de procurar a serva Kaliope. Encontrei-a na cozinha tomando um adocicado café da manhã.

\- Termine de comer e vá ficar com a Ariel, sim? – pedi.

\- Ela já acordou, mestre?

\- Não. Mas sinto que está perto.

O rosto sardento da menina se iluminou com um sorriso esperançoso. Dirigi-me aos aposentos do grande mestre. Eu ainda não conseguia dizer meu quarto, sempre saia aposentos do grande mestre em vez de meu quarto. Antes de chegar às escadas de acesso ao segundo andar, vi Marin de Águia entrando no templo. Murmurei um palavrão. Havia me esquecido da nossa reunião agendada para aquela manhã. Esqueci completamente. Ela certamente queria falar comigo sobre os aprendizes que treinava junto com Shina de Ofiúco.

Acenei para ela e esperei ela se aproximar.

\- Bom dia, excelência.

\- Bom dia, Marin. Poderia me esperar na sala do mestre? Estarei lá em cinco minutos.

Marin meneou a cabeça. Tive a impressão de ter ouvido um risinho sair por baixo da máscara de prata.

\- Você está com cara de quem acabou de acordar, excelência. – ela falou.

Mostrei um sorriso amarelo e cocei a nuca. Certamente ela havia percebido que eu me esquecera do compromisso.

\- Acho que vai precisar de mais de cinco minutos. – ela completou.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

\- Não vou demorar.

\- Eu sei que não.

Ela fez a reverência tradicional dos santos e amazonas de Athena subordinados ao patriarca: inclinou o corpo e encostou minha mão na testa. Eu nunca exigi que ela fizesse isso, mas ela sempre realizava a reverência. Marin de Águia era uma amazona muito tradicionalista. Após receber a minha benção, subimos as escadas juntos e nos separamos quando tomei o corredor que levava aos aposentos do mestre.

Tomei um banho rápido. Comi enquanto trocava de roupa e fui cumprir minha obrigação matinal, na sala que havia feito certa pressão para que ficasse pronta logo. Os cavaleiros estranharam muito não ter um local apropriado, leia-se tradicional, para se reportar. Eles precisavam da sala do mestre mais do que eu. Não gostavam de me procurar na sala de reuniões ou em meu escritório particular. Ás vezes me surpreendo como alguns cavaleiros são apegados aos velhos hábitos.

Cheguei ao trono com o elmo dourado embaixo do braço. Dispensei o servo que se oferecia para secar o meu cabelo no caminho. Marin ajoelhou-se quando sentei no trono. Fiz um gesto rápido para ela se levantar. Não gostava de falar com as pessoas quando elas estavam mais baixas que eu, ajoelhadas diante de mim.

Um filme passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu jamais me incomodei de me ajoelhar perante o antigo patriarca, Shion, quando fui cavaleiro, mas quando a situação se inverteu e eu me vi sentado no trono no lugar de Shion, a sensação era sempre de puro desconforto. Ser reverenciado... Logo eu. Eu era apenas o homem mais próximo de Athena, estava muito longe de ser um deus.

Marin me contemplou por um tempo.

\- Vejo que agora consegue usar o traje de patriarca sem problemas.

\- Finalmente estou me acostumando. – falei com um início de sorriso.

\- Que bom, excelência. Como está a Ariel?

\- Ainda dormindo.

\- Eu sinto muito, excelência.

Baixei a cabeça.

\- Estou fazendo de tudo para acordá-la.

\- Eu imagino que sim.

Silêncio. Contemplei a mulher de armadura prateada parada diante de mim. Marin de Águia. A única amazona que eu podia chamar de amiga, embora ela me tratasse com todo respeito e formalidade. Ela era uma voz de comando suave ao mesmo tempo firme que sempre acatava minhas ordens sem questionar. O santuário não seria o mesmo sem ela. Ela me ajudou inúmeras vezes. Quase sempre, quando se reportava a mim, vinha com problemas já resolvidos. Comunicava-me por tabela, por que era exageradamente atenciosa com todos a sua volta e gostava de me manter a par de tudo em sua área de atuação. Um cuidado excessivo que só ela tinha. As outras amazonas eram mais arredias. Eu nunca precisei intervir durante seus turnos de vigilância e treinamentos. Os soldados, cavaleiros e aprendizes a tinham como verdadeiro exemplo. Eu também tinha. Era realmente uma mulher admirável em todos os sentidos.

\- Em que posso ajudá-la, Marin? – perguntei.

A postura dela se desfez desajeitadamente, como se tivesse tomado um susto ao ouvir a minha voz. Acho que interrompi seus pensamentos.

\- Vim transmitir meu relatório semestral sobre meus aprendizes, excelência.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Tenho três pupilos com grande potencial, os quais pretendo intensificar a carga de treino. Se o senhor concordar com minha análise, é claro. Eles são...

A reunião com Marin de Águia durou mais de uma hora.

******S**

Aquele dia foi longo. Após a reunião com Marin, tive três reuniões por videoconferência com os responsáveis pelos centros de treinamento no Egito, China, Itália e Austrália, respectivamente. Depois mais cinco com agentes do Santuário, da fundação e observadores que recrutei para a missão de detectar sinais do Apocalipse. Esses homens e mulheres trabalhavam vinte e quatro horas por dia. A ameaça dos nefilins estava contida, ou melhor misteriosamente extinta, já que eles não atacaram nem despertaram mais entre os humanos após a morte do anjo caído Dahariel.

Conclui que ele era a fonte do cosmo maligno que deu vida ao sangue ruim dos nefilins, tanto que os podia controlar, sendo assim, quando ele desapareceu, levou consigo tal ameaçava. Porém, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ir até a sacada do templo e dizer com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que a tempestade havia passado e agora era hora de desfrutar a bonança. Eu sentia que nada estava definido e que a paz era um sonho ainda distante.

Por isso reforcei a vigilância. Se o Apocalipse e os nefilins voltassem a assombrar, eu queria ser o primeiro a saber. Eu queria estar preparado.

Assim que a última reunião terminou, fui para o quarto onde convalescia Ariel. Não havia colocado nada no estômago naquele dia, mas não me importei. Eu precisava vê-la.

Contra as minhas expectativas, Ariel não despertou. Eram cinco da tarde, esperei anoitecer para repetir o tratamento a base de luz da lua. Abri as janelas do quarto, empurrei a cama para mais perto da janela, sentei e esperei. Depois chequei seus sinais vitais para ver se houvera alguma mudança. Pulsação progredindo, cor da pele reavivando, respiração tranquila de quem dormia um sono bom. Ela melhorava a noite e piorava durante o dia. Encostei o ouvido em seu peito, para checar os batimentos cardíacos. Indo bem, assim como o resto do corpo dela, mas nada de seu cosmo dar sinal de vida.

Eu estava convencido de que a ausência de seu cosmo de anjo caído era a causa daquele sono persistente. Passei as mãos nos cabelos, relutando a ficar tenso. O que havia deixado passar? Então tive uma ideia. Imaginei que Ariel devia receber mais lua no corpo, diretamente na pele sem nenhuma barreira entre o satélite e ela. Joguei o lençol que a cobria para longe, em seguida comecei a despi-la.

Nesse momento meu raciocínio cambaleou diante do deslumbre que era contemplar Ariel nua. Uma parte bem específica de meu corpo deu sinais de querer acordar. Tive que me conter, acorrentar meus instintos masculinos firmemente. Nesse ínterim, me dei conta de que ela não estava nua. Ainda faltava a calcinha. Apenas esse pensamento me causou uma ereção violenta.

Fazia quase um mês que não via uma mulher nua, pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para me deixar sedento por conta do estímulo visual. Era mais do que natural. Deitada sem roupa naquela cama estava a mulher que eu amava e desejava. Jamais poderia fugir daquele desejo. Gritei foco para a minha mente acelerada. Talvez eu tivesse que bater uma punheta ainda naquela noite, mas agora tinha que tratar de curar a Ariel.

Sai da frente dela e deixei que a lua fizesse o seu trabalho. Sentei numa cadeira um pouco distante, para que minha sombra não ficasse em cima dela e esperei. Respirei fundo, buscando paciência, ignorei minha calça apertada.

Vários filmes passaram pela minha imaginação. Todos eróticos. Relembrei cada noite de amor em detalhes, enquanto observava o anjo ressonando silenciosamente. Será que sonhava comigo? Eu queria acreditar que sim. Disse para mim mesmo que tiraríamos o atraso quando ela acordasse. Ariel teria gostado de me ver pensando assim. Ela sempre foi tão fogosa. Fogosa de um jeito que eu jamais imaginei que um anjo fosse.

Às vezes tinha mais pique do que eu, tenho que admitir. Não que isso me desagradasse, muito pelo contrário. Eu simplesmente adorava a sua disposição ninfomaníaca, também o fato dela estar sempre disposta a me agradar. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se nosso relacionamento tivesse começado em outra época, sem que estivesse atormentado por um anjo caído maligno. A insônia e os episódios consumiam as minhas forças. Mas sempre sobrava algo para Ariel.

Ela fazia aparecer energia não sei de onde. Sabia me provocar como nenhuma outra.

Depois de meia hora de exposição à luz da lua, levantei para a checagem de sinais vitais. Tudo promissor, menos o cosmo que continuava como se nunca tivesse existido. Ela estava arrepiada, um sinal de frio, mas eu não queria cobri-la. A ideia era deixá-la exposta a noite toda.

Será que vou ter que fazer isso toda noite? Até quando...? Indaguei em pensamento fitando a lua.

Quando amanheceu eu estava péssimo. A mulher na cama continuava dormindo. Recoloquei seu vestido mecanicamente. Chamei Shaka pelo cosmo. Ele entrou no quarto minutos depois. Observei Shaka examiná-la pela... Já havia perdido as contas das vezes que ele colocara a mão sobre sua testa e se concentrava para tatear o seu cosmo de anjo caído. Eu estava cansado e começava a ficar revoltado com aquela situação.

Atordoado sai do quarto. Encontrei Aioros no corredor. Vi sua expressão se entristecer.

\- Ela ainda...

\- Ainda.

\- Você está fazendo tudo o que pode, meu amigo. – ele falou.

\- Não estou. – fechei os olhos. – Na realidade não sei o que estou fazendo, não tenho a menor ideia.

\- Está aqui ao lado dela dia e noite. Isso é grande coisa. Acredite. Além do mais, se a lua é a única coisa que fortalece os anjos caídos, você está fazendo a coisa certa.

\- Assim espero. – respondi sem animação alguma.

Saímos do corredor juntos.

\- Já reuni a equipe que pediu para achar os outros anjos caídos.

\- Excelente. Comece a busca o quanto antes. Agora mais do que nunca, precisamos achar os outros.

Antes de tomar a decisão se me aliava ou não aos anjos caídos eu precisava encontrá-los.

\- Vou colocar o planeta de cabeça para baixo se for preciso! – Aioros sorriu com entusiasmo.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras, então cada um foi para um lado. Eu voltei para o quarto e ouvi a mesma coisa de Shaka, que o cosmo de Ariel continuava indetectável. Ele deixou o quarto e no minuto seguinte, Kaliope e Uri passaram pela porta.

\- Vim trocar a roupa da Ariel e dar banho nela como faço todas as manhãs, mestre. – falou a menina.

Ela segurava toalhas dobradas e um vestido novo em frente ao peito. Assenti com a cabeça. Olhei para Uri que me ignorou completamente. O _Maine Coon_ pulou na cama e foi direto para o rosto de Ariel. Farejou, lambeu e esfregou-se nela amorosamente. Sempre ronronando alto.

Parecia com saudades. Não mais do que eu, amiguinho.

Com toda paciência, a jovem Kaliope retirou o gato de cima da Ariel. Ela não tinha mais medo dele. Os dois pareciam ter ficado amigos. Sorriu para mim ao colocá-lo no chão.

\- Ele está me seguindo hoje. Ele pode ficar aqui, grande mestre?

\- Claro.

O gato se esfregou nas minhas pernas e não lhe neguei um carinho nas costas. Ele parou ao meu lado e ficou observando o trabalho da serva. Realmente aquele gato não suportava a Kali antes dela se transformar numa nefilin. Será que ele sabia sobre sua real natureza por isso a hostilizava? Que outros segredos aquele gato gigante guardava além de reconhecer nefilins melhor do que eu, um cavaleiro de ouro treinado?

Kali trocava as fronhas dos travesseiros sussurrando uma canção triste. Dava para ver que aquela menina sentia muita falta da amiga, assim como o gato e eu. Sai do quarto quando outra serva entrou para ajudar Kaliope a banhar Ariel. Eu teria me oferecido para ajudar, mas era provável que as moças ficassem constrangidas com a minha presença no banheiro. Mesmo sabendo que Ariel era minha namorada e que nós dormíamos juntos muitas vezes. Nossa relação não era segredo para ninguém.

Voltei ao quarto alguns minutos depois. A serva mais velha terminava de secar os pés de Ariel estendida na cama e Kaliope penteava os seus cabelos úmidos. Já estava de roupa trocada. Quando terminou ela fez um carinho em seu rosto.

\- Ela é tão linda, não é mestre?

\- É sim. – respondi sentindo uma pontada no coração.

Uri pulou na cama e deitou com as patas esticadas olhando fixamente para o rosto de Ariel. Parecia admirar a beleza dela também.

* * *

E então? que acharam?

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. O Homem Mais Próximo Da Deusa Athena

**Faz tempo desde o capítulo 1. Mas a Ariel continua dormindo e o Saga... Bem, vamos ver um pouco de sua rotina de patriarca. **

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – O Homem Mais Próximo Da Deusa Athena**

*****S**

**Naquele dia não aguentei ficar muito tempo no quarto vendo Ariel dormir. **Não depois de sonhar que envelhecia olhando para aquela expressão adormecida. Um pesadelo que me atormentava desde então, a possibilidade dela permanecer dormindo por tempo indeterminado. Deixei-a aos cuidados da serva Kaliope e fui para a Sala do ém não aguentei ficar muito tempo lá. Fui para os aposentos do grande mestre. Passei a mão na testa e a senti molhada. Eu estava com o corpo todo suado. Prejuízos do grosso traje patriarca que usava.

O traje de patriarca consistia num manto longo, tão longo que cobria meus pés e arrastava pelo chão conforme caminhava. As mangas eram desmedidamente largas. Jamais usei o branco que Shion tanto gostava, sempre optava pelo azul escuro. Todos diziam que a cor combinava comigo. Ombreiras grandes cheias de espinhos estavam fora de cogitação. Meu único adorno era um longo colar de contas presente de Athena. Mais nada. Não gostava de ostentar luxo em minhas vestes.

Tirei o traje de patriarca e estendi-o na cama. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando para ele e lembrando a época que detestava vesti-lo. Por conta disso, Ariel demorou a descobrir que eu era o patriarca. A expressão surpresa dela quando descobriu, e a forma doce e tão particular que ela se dirigia a mim. Eu comecei a gostar de ser chamado de grande mestre por causa dela. Gostava de ouvi-la me chamar de grande mestre. A lembrança me arrancou um sorriso nostálgico. Em seguida despi-me e coloquei um roupão de banho. Pela primeira vez em anos, senti vontade de me banhar na sala de banhos do décimo terceiro templo, aquela usada somente pelos patriarcas. Usei a passagem secreta do quarto e rapidamente cheguei ao local.

O silêncio do lugar me relaxou instantaneamente. Aproximei-me da beira da piscina de pedra e contemplei meu reflexo por alguns minutos. Uma imagem nítida se formou em minha lembrança, quando deixei Ariel naquele lugar para se banhar sozinha minutos antes de nossa primeira vez. Parecia uma época tão distante. Senti-me vazio e solitário. Quando a guerra contra os nefilins acabou planejamos tomar banho juntos naquela piscina. Ela disse que me faria gostar da sala de banhos. Agora ela estava inconsciente numa cama eu tomava banho sozinho.

Fechei os olhos e tirei o roupão. Desci os degraus para o fundo da grande piscina lentamente. Caminhei até a água cobrir meu peito. Submergi minha cabeça e contemplei o teto da sala de banhos de baixo d'água. Controlando minha respiração fechei os olhos. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei embaixo d'água imóvel. Emergi calmamente. Surpreendentemente após aquele ato simples, meus pensamentos não me perturbavam mais. Minha mente estava estável como aquela água morna.

Eu devia pensar no que precisava fazer primeiro naquele dia. Sabia que tinha que tomar inúmeras providências, que meu dia seria cheio, mas naquele momento, eu só queria continuar desfrutando daquela sensação de relaxamento. Fechei os olhos e desci a nuca até a água, procurei boiar.

Foi nesse momento que ouvi um barulho facilmente identificável: passos femininos. Virei-me sobressaltado, chamei o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça:

\- Ariel!

A serva derrubou as toalhas que segurava e me fitou surpresa. Olhava-me sem saber o que dizer. Só então me dei conta do erro grotesco. Não era possível ouvir os passos de Ariel, ela era um anjo caído, e essa era uma de suas habilidades. A saudade me fez esquecer esse detalhe. Meu rosto se contorceu angustiado. Aquela jovem só queria me deixar toalhas e sair sem ser notada, mas a minha mente saudosa produziu uma fantasia absurda de que Ariel levantara da cama e me achara na sala de banhos. Como eu gostaria que fosse verdade.

\- Desculpe, senhor... – falou a serva atrapalhada.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigado por ter trazido as toalhas. Qual o seu nome? – perguntei por educação.

\- Lucinda, mestre.

\- Obrigado, Lucinda.

A moça meneou a cabeça e saiu com o rosto vermelho. Realmente ficou tímida por eu tê-la visto entrar daquela maneira e ainda a chamar pelo nome de outra mulher. Eu já podia imaginar as fofocas entre as serviçais do templo: 'não vai acreditar, o grande mestre me chamou de Ariel! Por Athena, ele confundiu a pobre moça com a amante!' Comecei a me sentir ridículo, ao mesmo tempo resignado. Conviver e trabalhar com tantas mulheres tinha dessas. Eu já estava meio que acostumado. Pelo menos ela não tinha me visto nu.

Passei o minuto seguinte fiquei pensando como a serva havia descoberto que eu estava na sala de banhos, local que eu nunca punha os pés. Eu não ouvi a porta se abrir, isso significava que ou ela estava na sala quando entrei ou havia entrado enquanto estava embaixo d'água. O que me levava a mesma dúvida de como ela havia adivinhado que eu... Mas que idiota! Esqueci-me completamente que a sala de banhos era preparada todo santo dia para o patriarca. Eu entrando aqui ou não, sempre havia toalhas limpas, sabonetes e água morna a minha espera.

A preparação da sala era uma regra antiguíssima do templo de Athena. A jovem só estava fazendo o trabalho dela, eu era que destoava. Senti-me patético por ter esquecido uma tradição que dizia respeito diretamente a mim. Creditei o deslize a minha dedicação absoluta ao anjo em coma. Eu só pensava nela.

Sai da água pensando no assunto. Enxuguei o corpo com uma das toalhas trazidas pela prestativa serva, que devia estar até agora se perguntando o que tinha dado em mim para usar aquela sala de banhos depois de tantos anos e ainda tê-la confundido com outra. Vesti o roupão e voltei para os aposentos do grande mestre usando a mesma passagem secreta que entrei.

Assim que fechei a porta senti uma estranha sensação, que fez os pelos da minha nuca se eriçar. Algo ruim pairou sobre os meus ombros. Uma presença maligna. Eu não estava mais sozinho, e ao mesmo tempo, tinha certeza que apenas eu estava naquele quarto. Conhecia muito bem aquela presença, por isso fiquei calmo o tempo todo. Dirigi-me até o espelho de corpo inteiro que não mantinha mais coberto.

\- Ares? - a imagem da minha face maligna se formou sobre a minha no reflexo. Antes que completasse seu sorriso nefasto perguntei: - O que você quer?

\- Há quanto tempo, Saga.

\- Nem tanto tempo assim... – suspirei. – O que quer?

\- Conversar. Apenas. Você disse que não me ignoraria mais. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo...

\- Não estou te ignorando. – cortei sério.

\- Também não me procurou desde então. Andou muito ocupado? O anjo caído acordou?

Fechei os olhos.

\- Você sabe que não. – respondi sem entusiasmo.

\- Eu sinto muito de verdade. – ele nem tentava disfarçar o cinismo na voz. – Apesar de achar que você fica melhor sem ela... – encarei-o. – Eu acho que passa tempo demais se preocupando com aquele... Anjo em coma. Devia dar atenção a coisas mais importantes como o Santuário, a deusa Athena... – a malícia entre aquelas palavras não me agradou nada. Ares fez uma cara séria e completou: - Devia cuidar melhor da jovem deusa, Saga. Ela precisa de você mais do que a outra que pode nunca mais acordar.

Quase fiquei enjoado de ouvir um conselho como aquele do mesmo homem que havia tentado matar Athena no passado. A sordidez daquele ser não conhecia limites. Estava procurando um meio de me provocar, era fato.

\- Estou ciente das minhas obrigações, Ares, você não precisa me lembrar. – falei. – Era só isso que queria me dizer?

Afastei-me do espelho e quando tornei a fitá-lo, meu reflexo maligno havia desaparecido. Contemplei meus cabelos molhados matutando as palavras da minha face maligna que agora eu sabia como lidar muito bem. Pelo menos eu imaginava que sim. Era mais fácil quando Ariel estava comigo.

**###**

Mergulhei em meus compromissos. Pela manhã desci mais uma vez até a área devastada pela batalha entre nefilins gigantes e cavaleiros de ouro. Contemplar a destruição me deu uma ideia da ferocidade da batalha. As fronteiras do Santuário estavam em frangalhos. Parte do mercado e de uma vila próxima foi afetada pelos gigantes e pelos humanos transformados em nefilins, seres gerados através da união carnal entre um anjo caído e um humano.

Conseguimos salvar alguns humanos transformados em nefilins através do método indicado pelo anjo caído Ragiel. O método que salvou a jovem Kaliope consistia em um homem justo, Aioros de Sagitário, e uma adaga de ouro banhada com o sangue de um deus. O golpe do homem justo com a adaga livrava o humano da maldição. Uma profecia estranha que felizmente deu certo para nós.

Athena fez questão de salvar o maior número possível de seres humanos. Nem todos foram salvos, alguns infelizmente foram mortos para que inocentes não perdessem a vida durante os ataques. Nos dias que se seguiram à grande batalha me desdobrei entre reagrupar as tropas de defesa e reconhecimento ao redor do Santuário, nomear novos soldados em substituição aos mortos na batalha, coordenação dos numerosos enterros e projetos de reconstrução das áreas destruídas, etc, etc, etc. Quando não estava fazendo tudo isso, estava no quarto com a Ariel.

Viver aquela pesada rotina me fazia sentir mais saudades da Ariel. Principalmente de como ela me recebia no quarto, de seu sorriso doce quando entrava em meu escritório segurando uma bandeja com café, sempre disposta a me ouvir. O café que me mantinha acordado durante as noites que eu não queria dormir.

Quando voltei para minha sala tive a impressão de sentir seu perfume por perto. Minha boca fora invadida pelo gosto de chuva. Lembrei de seu beijo. A falta que sentia dela às vezes me consumia totalmente por dentro. Deixava-me aéreo, com uma mente facilmente sugestionável. Apertei os olhos para afastar a melancolia e tentar seguir com meu dia.

À tarde, me troquei para ver o anjo caído adormecido. Pus uma roupa simples, camisa de botões azul clara e calça preta. Só para relembrar a época que detestava andar por ai fantasiado de grande mestre. Um servo bateu a minha porta para me oferecer o almoço. Avisei que comeria no quarto. Minutos assim que terminei de comer, ouvi batidas na porta. Imaginei ser Aioros, por isso pedi que entrasse de maneira descontraída:

\- Veio matar a saudade do seu chefe? Como está o Aiolia...?

Limpei a boca com um guardanapo e me virei para a porta, tomei um susto ao deparar-me com Athena me fitando com um sorriso constrangido no meio da face.

\- Desculpe, senhorita, achei que fosse o Aioros... – falei sem jeito.

Segunda vez que me confundia naquele dia, conclui me sentindo patético.

\- Tudo bem, Saga. – ela continuou sorrindo. – Ah... – ela deu um passo contido na minha direção e me estendeu um papel dobrado. – Tatsume me disse que este nome está sendo bastante recomendado na Europa.

Só depois de alguns segundos entendi o que estava acontecendo. Eu havia pedido a meus ajudantes na fundação que me conseguissem um bom psiquiatra, um que fosse especialista em transtorno de dupla personalidade para que pudesse começar meu tratamento para prevenir futuros episódios. Saori deve ter ficado sabendo pelo mordomo que tinha contatos entre meus ajudantes. Segurei o papel cuidadosamente dobrado e abri-o em seguida.

Dr. L. Horbelt estava escrito em bela caligrafia, seguido do endereço e do número de telefone. Um consultório na Alemanha. Reconheci de imediato a letra de Saori Kido. Levantei os olhos para seu rosto e ela me sorriu novamente.

\- Achei que quisesse marcar a consulta pessoalmente, e conversar com o médico antes para conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Sim. Obrigado, senhorita. A primeira coisa a saber é se este Dr. L. Horbelt aceita se mudar para o Santuário. Não pretendo me ausentar para me tratar.

\- Creio que ele aceitará a proposta. Tomei a liberdade de falar com ele antes, informalmente...

Observei a deusa apertar os lábios dando um quê de esperteza a sua expressão serena. Quem recusaria um pedido da herdeira dos Kido? Saori havia usado sua influência para me conseguir aquele contato. Provavelmente havia oferecido uma vultosa quantia em troca do serviço do psiquiatra. Não imaginava que ela se daria a esse trabalho por mim e faria com tanta presteza.

\- Tem razão, senhorita... – falei em voz baixa. – Obrigado mais uma vez.

Estabeleceu-se um silêncio incômodo entre nós que jamais havia se estabelecido antes. A mulher a minha frente mostrava estar interessada em meu estado mental, sendo que nunca comentei com ela nada sobre isso. Saori se aproximou amigavelmente, como se fosse tirar um pelo na minha camisa. Notei os olhos da deusa passarem pelo meu corpo em seguida se erguerem para minha testa. Ela estendeu a mão com certo receio e tocou os meus cabelos. Jogou uma mecha para a direita. Novamente, só depois de alguns segundos entendi seu gesto: ela tentava arrumar meus cabelos, como Ariel fez tantas vezes após eu sair do banho.

Por um momento eu vi a imagem dela na minha frente. Sedutora e misteriosa. Eu vi o rosto do anjo sobre o de Athena. Meu coração bateu forte e dolorosamente.

Saori abaixou a mão e sorriu para mim meio tímida, como se esperasse avidamente pela minha reação. Athena segurou as mãos na frente do corpo e baixou a cabeça. Resolvi falar qualquer coisa antes que o silêncio incômodo durasse mais tempo que o apropriado:

\- A senhorita me parece diferente... Desde a batalha contra os nefilins...

\- Sim, eu... – ela afastou a franja da frente dos olhos, mas não levantou a cabeça. Notei suas bochechas coradas. – Sinto-me mal, na verdade, cada vez que lembro aquele dia. Lembro do Shaka me protegendo, colocando todos aqueles selos ao meu redor, enquanto todos lutavam, arriscando suas vidas. Eu senti os cosmos dos monstros por perto. Cosmos terríveis que me incomodavam muito. Eu queria ajudar de alguma forma. Sabia o que estava acontecendo e que muitos estavam em perigo. Foi um momento terrível para mim, embora não acredite...

\- Senhorita. – interrompi dando um passo a frente. Ela acompanhou meu movimento com um olhar de expectativa. – Eu acredito. Sei que se preocupa conosco. Não deve se sentir mal de maneira alguma. Nossa função é cuidar de sua proteção. Treinamos para isso...

\- Eu sei, mas sabe como eu me sinto? – ela me olhou bem nos olhos. – Impotente, inútil. Sabe o que é isso Saga?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Naqueles dias só o que eu sentia era impotência por não poder ajudar a Ariel. Não saber o que aconteceu com ela, não ter uma mísera resposta para todo aquele tormento. Athena se virou e olhou para as cortinas que cobriam as janelas do meu quarto, tinha um olhar reflexivo e triste.

\- Eu não consigo esquecer. Cada luta que vocês travaram por mim fica marcada na minha memória como uma cicatriz impossível de cobrir. Se eu pudesse, eu lutaria no lugar de vocês.

\- Até me ofende ouvir isso da deusa que protejo. – falei em tom divertido. Saori riu. - Existe alguma coisa que o patriarca possa fazer para fazê-la se sentir melhor?

\- Hum... – Athena sorriu com o canto da boca em seguida mordeu o lábio. Demorou a responder. – Só de você me ouvir Saga já me ajuda bastante. Você não tem ideia. Fico muito tempo sozinha com os meus pensamentos, ou meditando com o Shaka para elevar o meu cosmo, ouvindo seus ensinamentos sobre o cosmo, concentração, cosmo, cosmo e mais cosmo. Ele só sabe falar sobre o cosmo. Ele está sempre comigo, mas não dá para conversar com ele sobre certas coisas. Ele tem aquele jeito de...

\- Homem mais próximo de deus?

\- É! – ela riu alto, descontraída. Passou um tempo me encarando com um brilho nos olhos. – Às vezes penso que ele consegue ser mais deus do que todos os deuses do Olimpo juntos. Mas você é diferente dele, e dos outros cavaleiros que tive a oportunidade de conviver. Não é distante, nem obcecado em lutas e treino... Não que isso seja ruim! Se eles fossem mais como você... Você é tão humano e terno...

O toque do meu celular interrompeu Athena. Ela se afastou e nesse momento me dei conta de que ela estava muito próxima de mim. Depois me olhou extremamente sem jeito. O nome de Aioros aparecia no visor.

\- Não quero mais atrapalhar você. – ouvi Athena dizer.

\- Nunca me atrapalha. Estou sempre aqui se quiser conversar, Athena. Sei que por conta da reconstrução do Santuário e do estado da Ariel ando meio ausente e...

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Saga.

Acompanhei a deusa até a porta. Ela olhou para mim antes de atravessá-la e disse:

\- É muito bom ter você por perto, Saga.

Fechei a porta lentamente. De repente me dei conta que ela nunca me chamava de grande mestre ou patriarca, nem nada parecido. Era a única que não me dispensava formalidade alguma. Sempre me chamava pelo meu nome. Não entendi o porquê naquele momento. Ou melhor, não quis entender. Não permiti que minha mente se voltasse para esse fato, pois para mim ela jamais seria Saori Kido, seria sempre a deusa Athena. Aquela que protegia com a minha vida.

Mas fora impossível não ficar perturbado. Retornei a ligação de Aioros.

\- Desculpe não ter atendido antes...

\- Tudo bem, excelência. – ouvi uma voz grave proferindo palavras de baixo calão ao fundo. – Olha, sinto muito atrapalhar seu almoço, mas precisa resolver aquele assunto...

\- Ele está ai com você e bastante irritado, eu presumo?

\- Sim. Acha que pode ser agora? Ou vai continuar com a tortura por mais algumas semanas?

\- Vamos ver. – respondi e desliguei.

Um sorriso sarcástico se formou em meus lábios. Caminhei sem pressa alguma até a sala do mestre. Antes de abrir a porta ainda parei para admirar uma bela pintura do Santuário na parede. Tudo para irritar aquele me esperava um pouco mais. Abri as enormes postas da sala do mestre naturalmente. Dei uma boa olhada no homem que me aguardava. Ele bufava de raiva. Caminhei até o trono dourado calmamente. Aioros se colocou ao meu lado.

Com um ar entediado me dirigi ao cavaleiro:

\- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Máscara da Morte?

\- Você é um imbecil filho de uma _puttana_! – ele berrou. Pisquei lentamente os olhos. – Até o encruado do Shaka governa esse Santuário melhor do que você. Á merda você e sua maldita posição de homem mais próximo de Athena. Só porque senta nessa cadeira mofada acha que pode me fazer de idiota?!

\- Calma, Máscara... – pediu Aioros segurando-se com um ar sério que eu sabia que era falso.

\- Calma um cacete! Calma um cacete! Quatro dias! Quatro dias venho solicitando audiências com esse ai que se diz patriarca e venho sendo sumariamente ignorado. Que merda é essa de falar com todo mundo menos comigo, Saga? – ele abriu os braços. – Estou esperando você há duas horas nessa porra de sala. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro! Eu sacrifiquei a minha vida naquele muro, não sacrifiquei? – avançou furioso na minha direção. – Eu exijo...

\- O que você exige, Máscara? – perguntei em voz baixa e calma.

\- Consideração. – respondeu Máscara com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

\- Hum... – assenti com a cabeça. Endireitei-me no trono. "pare de torturar o homem, Saga." disse-me Aioros pelo cosmo. "ainda não." respondi. Encarei Máscara friamente: - Entendi. Você exige consideração.

Ao meu lado, Aioros segurou uma risada. Foi nesse momento que o italiano percebeu nossas intenções. Máscara olhou para Aioros depois para mim.

\- Estão conversando pelo cosmo.

\- Não. – eu disse.

\- Não. – disse Aioros.

\- Sim, estão sim. Não neguem. – Máscara da Morte apontava o dedo para nós. – Estão cochichando. O que significa tudo isso, Saga?!

Levantei do trono e encarei firmemente o canceriano.

\- Primeiro. Você vai baixar o tom de voz. Segundo. Vai encostar um joelho no chão como todo cavaleiro faz para se dirigir ao patriarca na sala do mestre. Parece que tenho sempre que lembrar isso para você, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, que sou o mestre desse santuário. - Máscara grunhiu algo incompreensível provavelmente em italiano e fez o que ordenei. – Entenda de uma vez por todas que você não exige nada. Você segue as regras como todos os outros. Não é melhor do que ninguém.

\- Era uma porcaria de lição. – disse Máscara em voz baixa, mas ainda aborrecido. – Me ignorou e me deixou esperando de propósito.

\- Como pode ver.

\- Inferno. – ele trincou os dentes.

\- Vamos começar do começo. – eu disse. – Em que posso ajudá-lo, cavaleiro de Câncer?

\- Tenho que dizer na frente dele? – Máscara empurrou o queixo na direção de Aioros que sorria debochado. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Saga, eu quero dizer, Patriarca, prefiro que ele saia. - Mantive-me impassível. Houve um breve silêncio. – Merda. Você sabe qual é o assunto que me trouxe aqui, basta dizer quando vai resolver.

\- Não sei qual o assunto que te trouxe aqui, Máscara...

\- Puta que pariu! – o italiano se levantou e deu alguns passos pela sala. Aioros coçou a sobrancelha esquerda. Acomodei-me confortavelmente no trono. Não tinha pressa. – Quando vai mandar servas para minha casa? Minha moradia está uma bagunça por causa da sua incompetência...

\- Sua casa está bagunçada porque você não se digna a pô-la em ordem. – falei seriamente.

Máscara resmungou de novo. Estava vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Arrisco a porra da minha vida lutando por Athena e tenho que lavar e cozinhar também?

Fitei-o com olhos semicerrados.

\- Se a casa é sua, é justo que você cuide bem dela. Não estou vendo uma criança que não pode se cuidar sozinho. – respondi, seco.

\- Mas os outros têm dezenas de servas à disposição...!

\- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Cada cavaleiro tem duas servas ou dois servos à disposição. Uma para cozinhar e outra para cuidar da casa. E você perdeu suas servas quando passou a maltratá-las, lembra-se? Maltratou cada serva e servo que mandei para seu templo até que eles se queixaram a mim implorando para não trabalhar na sua casa. Diziam que temiam por suas vidas. – respirei fundo e esperei a resposta do italiano.

\- Eram um bando de preguiçosos! – ele exclamou. – E mentirosos também.

\- Vi com os meus próprios olhos o modo como trata os serviçais, Máscara da Morte. – falei fitando o italiano bem nos olhos. Ele recuou. Sabia que me referia ao dia que ele confundiu Ariel com uma serva e a agrediu na arena na minha frente. Por muito pouco não o mandei para outra dimensão na ocasião. – Nenhum servo ou serva porá os pés na Casa de Câncer antes de você mudar sua conduta. – decretei. – Não existe escravidão no Santuário, Máscara. Se eles não querem trabalhar para você, nem mesmo eu posso obrigá-los.

\- Escravidão... – ironizou Máscara. – Lembro que existia no seu primeiro mandato...

Encarei-o bem nos olhos decidido a não guardar a provocação. Eu lembrava de cada monstruosidade feita pela minha face maligna. Ninguém precisava me lembrar.

\- Mande a droga da serva! Prometo não tratá-la como lixo. Satisfeito?

\- Não. – respondi de olhos fechados.

\- Não?! Mas o que quer que eu faça?

\- Convença-os que estão seguros na sua presença, que será um bom mestre e pensarei no assunto.

\- Quer que eu implore a criadagem para me servir? – ele me fitava com olhos arregalados e indignados. – Nenhum cavaleiro de ouro faz isso por aqui.

\- Nenhum cavaleiro de ouro trata os servos como você trata. Escute, Máscara, você vai ter que se mostrar bondoso, vai ter que ganhar a confiança deles, do contrário continuará sem serviçais por tempo indeterminado.

\- Quer que eu pague umas cervejas para eles, que dê presentes, é isso? – seu tom de voz era irônico.

\- É um bom começo. – disse Aioros.

Máscara fez uma careta medonha quando me viu concordando.

\- Nem se quisesse eu poderia, já que vossa excelência cortou o meu soldo pela metade há vários meses.

\- Eu disse que receberia metade do soldo por seis meses. Essa foi a punição. Quando o prazo findar, terá seu soldo completo. – respondi indiferente.

Máscara desviou o olhar do meu por algum tempo. Percebi que refletia, que estava se dobrando apesar de não querer demonstrar. Ele tinha que entender que não conseguiria nada usando a força. Tinha que aprender a pedir.

\- Patriarca... – ele apertou firmemente os olhos. Esforçava-se para não alterar o tom de voz. – Poderia mandar pelo menos um servo até Câncer apenas por um dia? Não vejo mais o chão da minha casa de tanta sujeira.

Olhei para Aioros. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

\- Um dia? – perguntei.

\- Sim. Só para dar uma geral. É um caso urgente.

\- Vou pensar no assunto. – falei.

\- Uma serva jovem e bonita, de preferência. – um sorriso malicioso cresceu nos lábios do italiano.

\- Jovem e bonita nem pensar. Será um servo. – decretei. – É pegar ou lagar.

Ele fez um gesto de concordância. Abri um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Mandarei o servo. Mas se você olhar feio para o homem, Câncer vai ficar sem servos por um ano. Estamos entendidos?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou a sala mal humorado. Aioros desatou a rir assim que a porta foi fechada.

\- Eu achei que ele fosse pular no seu pescoço antes de ir embora. Mas você vai mandar mesmo o servo?

\- Talvez amanhã. – respondi cruzando a perna.

**#############**

O silêncio da casa de Leão fora quebrado por batidas na porta. O guardião largou um palavrão sobre o café que tentava fazer na cozinha, desligou a cafeteira e saiu mancando. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Aioros de Sagitário.

\- Finalmente resolvei usar a cafeteira elétrica que te dei de aniversário. – falou o irmão mais velho de Aiolia sempre bem humorado.

Aiolia respondeu com uma careta. Mancou de volta para a sala.

\- Já que está aqui pode continuar com o preparo do café... – gemeu e sentou no sofá com cuidado. – Agradeceria bastante.

Cinco minutos depois Aioros volta com duas xícaras de café forte como gostavam os irmãos.

\- Senti-se melhor? – quis saber Sagitário.

\- Só dói quando eu respiro. – respondeu Leão em seguida deu um bom gole no café. – E você? – Aiolia mirou a barriga do irmão.

\- Pontos, cosmo, mais pontos, mais cosmo. O Shaka fez um bom trabalho.

\- Pelo menos alguém pôde ser ajudado. – reclamou Aiolia.

Aioros bebeu todo o café de sua xícara e levo-a vazia para a cozinha. Voltou mastigando biscoitos.

\- Sabe muito bem que nossos ferimentos foram diferentes. Eu sofri um golpe de faca que felizmente não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, mas me fez perder muito sangue. Já você caiu de exaustão. Gastou todo o seu cosmo lutando por vários dias seguidos. O único remédio para você é descansar, recarregar a bateria com repouso absoluto.

\- É. É. – devolveu Aiolia emburrado. – Marin me lembra disso todo dia.

Aioros cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou o rosto aborrecido do irmão mais novo por um tempo.

\- Ela te visita?

\- Aparece às vezes.

\- Hum... – murmurou Aioros, sorrindo maliciosamente em seguida. – O que há? Em outros tempos você ficaria feliz com isso.

\- Ela vem reclamar, me dar sermão e...

\- Cuidar de você. – completou Aioros.

Aiolia ficou de pé custosamente por conta das dores que ainda sentia. Seu semblante estava trancado de irritação.

\- Não preciso de uma enfermeira. Ainda mais uma amazona puxa saco como ela.

\- Amazona puxa saco?

\- Isso mesmo. Já entendi o jogo dela há muito tempo. Ela me usa como desculpa para subir até o templo treze para falar com o Grande Mestre. Vive enfiada lá, puxando o saco do Saga.

\- Ei, não devia falar assim dela. – pediu Aioros. – Não é nada do que está pensando. Ela vai ajudar o Saga. A Marin faz a mediação entre o templo de Athena e a Vila das Amazonas, além de supervisionar inúmeros aprendizes junto com a Shina. Ela nunca foi puxa saco, só faz muito bem o trabalho dela.

\- Não era assim na época de Shion.

\- Quem te ouve falando assim, irmão, pensa que está com ciúmes. – provocou Aioros.

Recebeu um olhar atravessado do irmão caçula. Aiolia preparou uma boa resposta desaforada, mas fora interrompido por batidas leves na porta. Aioros se prontificou a atender e abriu a porta para o assunto da casa, a amazona Marin de Água. Ela trazia um pacote marrom nas mãos.

\- Seja muito bem vinda à casa de Leão. – saldou Sagitário. A essa altura Aiolia já havia caído no sofá com uma cara emburrada de dar medo. "vou deixar vocês a sós, maninho. Aproveita", falou pelo cosmo para o irmão. Sorriu para Marin. – Eu já estava de saída. Bom te ver Marin. Depois conversamos, irmão. – e passou pela porta.

Marin parou no meio da sala de Aiolia, em frente ao sofá maior onde estava prostrado o cavaleiro.

\- Eu atrapalhei?

\- Não. – respondeu Aiolia sem virar o rosto na direção da amazona. – Estava conversando uma bobagem com o meu irmão.

Marin colocou seu embrulho na mesa de centro da sala enquanto Aiolia mancava de volta para o quarto. Com tranquilidade, Marin apanhou a xícara de Aiolia e a levou para a cozinha. Lavou a xícara e foi para o quarto. Encontrou Aiolia deitado na cama com a mão apoiada sobre a testa olhando para o teto com ares pensativo.

\- Me responde uma coisa Marin, foi o Saga que te mandou àquela ilha para me resgatar?

\- Não. – respondeu Marin de braços cruzados, encostada na entrada do quarto. – Eu fui por conta própria. Ninguém sabia da minha intenção. Apenas o Milo. Falei com ele antes.

\- Não pediu permissão ao Saga?

\- Não. Mas porque a pergunta?

Aiolia sentou na cama apoiando as costas nos travesseiros branquíssimos. Encarou o rosto mascarado da amazona por um tempo.

\- Achei estranho. Uma amazona dedicada como você deixar o Santuário sem a aprovação do Grande Mestre...

Marin leu no tom de voz levemente maldoso de Aiolia a julgamento que havia por trás da pergunta. Aproximou-se da cama sem descruzar os braços. Encarava Aiolia furiosa por baixo da máscara.

\- Eu já te expliquei isso mais de uma vez. – falou em voz alta e clara. – Fui até aquela ilha te ajudar. Imaginei que precisava de mais alguém naquela missão. Eu vi os ataques dos nefilins, sabia o quanto eram perigosos. Fui também por que... – desviou o olhar. – Estava preocupada com você. Tive um pressentimento ruim quando o Milo me disse que estava sozinho.

Aiolia soltou o ar retido nos pulmões. Não queria ter usado aquele tom de voz com ela. Não queria deixar transparecer aquele sentimento ruim que arranhava seu frágil autocontrole. Não queria admitir que sentia ciúme.

\- Eu sei... – falou arrependido. – Me desculpe.

Ela descruzou os braços e relaxou os ombros. Mantendo o silêncio do quarto, foi até a janela e apoiou os cotovelos na mesma. Contemplou as estrelas aproveitando a brisa noturna que agitava seus cabelos ruivos. A mente se aquietou até vagar para longe. Marin se lembrou de seu pupilo Seiya e das vezes que lhe falou sobre as constelações e o poder do cosmo. Seiya jamais prestava atenção durante as primeiras lições, por isso ela repetia sempre. Repetiu tanto que o menino acabou aprendendo. Valeu a pena ser persistente com ele.

Naquela época a vida era boa. Não era fácil, mas boa. Ser uma amazona nunca era fácil, mas durante aqueles anos que treinou o pequeno Seiya era bastante satisfatória. O menino era uma ótima companhia, sempre alegre, cheio de vida. E Aiolia sempre estava disposto a ajudá-la. Seiya adorava treinar com ele. Perdida em alegres lembranças, Marin não notou que estava sendo observada.

Aiolia levantou silenciosamente da cama e parou atrás dela. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha. Marin sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas devido ao toque inesperado. Ela virou-se lentamente até ficar de frente para ele. Aiolia a olhava com interesse e um pouco de tristeza, pois via seu rosto refletido na máscara de prata. A maldita máscara de prata.

\- Quero saber outra coisa Marin. Eu preciso muito saber se... Você já teve que seguir a lei das amazonas, a antiga lei das amazonas de Athena. – corrigiu. – Matar ou amar aquele que a ver sem máscara?

\- O que você acha, Aiolia? – rebateu Marin.

\- Acho que você não seria capaz de matar alguém por um motivo desses.

Ele estava certo. Mas nenhuma amazona veterana admitia. Marin suspirou e voltou a olhar para o céu cravejado de estrelas.

\- Diga-me, Marin. Alguém já te viu sem máscara? Alguém como o grande mestre Saga?

Ela não quis encará-lo depois da pergunta. Por baixo da máscara seus lábios se contraíram de ressentimento. Tentou se afastar da janela, mas teve o braço retido pelo cavaleiro.

\- Por favor, Marin, responda a minha pergunta.

\- Eu não devia ter vindo. – respondeu irritada.

Com um movimento brusco, afastou a mão de Aiolia de cima de seu braço e deixou o quarto com passadas largas e rápidas. Um andar assustadoramente decidido. Aiolia a seguiu, não na mesma velocidade por ainda estar debilitado, mas igualmente obstinado. A recusa da amazona em responder sua pergunta só reforçava a suspeita e seu ciúme.

\- Não precisa responder. Eu já vi tudo! – exclamou, fora de si. – Na real eu sempre soube. Você tem uma queda pelo Saga, por isso não sai do templo de Athena. Uma amazona se oferecer desse jeito para o grande mestre... – fez uma careta de nojo. – Você não tem vergonha...

Um tapa forte interrompe suas palavras rancorosas. Marin encarou o rosto marcado por seus dedos com olhos brilhando de tanta fúria por baixo da máscara de prata. Ela sentiu vontade de atacá-lo com o Lampejo de Água, seu golpe mais poderoso, naquele momento.

\- É você que não tem vergonha aqui, Aiolia de Leão, de fazer uma acusação leviana como essa! O Grande Mestre e eu somos amigos eu jamais, escute bem, jamais pensaria em fazer o que acaba de insinuar. Por que além de ser meu amigo, ele é meu superior. O homem mais próximo de Athena e alguém que nutro um profundo respeito pela posição que ocupa. Espero ter sido clara o suficiente para convencer essa sua cabeça oca e estúpida.

Aiolia fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente. Fora dominado pelo ciúme e terminou se sentido o homem mais imbecil da face da Terra.

\- Marin... – tentou se desculpar, mas ela não lhe deu mais atenção.

A viu apanhar o pacote marrom e jogar no seu peito com força. Aiolia sentiu o impacto na alma. Quando percebeu, Marin já estava abrindo a porta para sair de sua casa. Virou para ele antes de bater a porta e disse:

\- São _cupcakes_ de chocolate que eu mesma preparei. Faça bom proveito.


	3. Levada Pela Escuridão

**Conforme prometido, Ragiel volta nesse capítulo. Ele continua aparecendo nos próximos. **

**Desejo uma boa leitura. (Luna)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III – Levada Pela Escuridão**

*****S**

** Conferi as horas no meu relógio de pulso, dez para a cinco da tarde. **Deixei meu último compromisso do dia para o dia seguinte e me dirigi para o quarto onde repousava Ariel. Sentia uma controlada animação. Naquela noite levei Ariel para o terraço do templo por impulso. Estendi minha capa no chão de mármore aos pés da grande estátua da deusa Athena e coloquei Ariel deitada sobre o pano.

Era noite de lua cheia. Senti que não poderia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade assim que olhei para o satélite prateado inchado no céu noturno. Esperei alguns minutos, parado, fitando o anjo em sono profundo. Meus sentidos e meu cosmo estavam em alerta. Eu vigiava o ressurgimento do cosmo do anjo caído. Se sua energia emitisse um ínfimo sinal, eu sentiria e me agarraria a ele com todo o meu ser e poder.

Para aquela tarefa eu procurei apurar ainda mais a minha percepção do cosmo. Shaka não era o único a perceber pequenas nuances e usar tudo o que o cosmo tinha a oferecer. Todos os santos de Athena tinham essa habilidade, uns mais apurada que os outros. Eu... Digamos que eu conseguia sentir um brilho maligno se ele raspasse a barreira protetora do Santuário por meio segundo. Aprendi a fazer isso na época que era aprendiz. Fui aprimorando com o passar dos anos.

Depois dos primeiros minutos cheguei à triste conclusão que todo o meu conhecimento sobre o cosmo era inútil com o caso Ariel. Por mais que me concentrasse, eu não conseguia sentir a energia do anjo. Por quê? Shaka de Virgem chegara ao mesmo impasse. O cosmo de um anjo caído não seguia a mesma dinâmica que o cosmo de um ser humano. Shaka já havia comentado sobre isso, mas eu me recusava a acreditar. Encarava o fato friamente apenas naquele momento. Então eu não poderia fazer nada?

Esfreguei o rosto com força.

Não poderia desistir. Eu tinha pressa, eu tinha saudade, eu a queria de volta. Tudo isso nublava um pouco meu raciocínio. Como um tolo, me agarrava a qualquer esperança. Eu sabia que estava me precipitando, mas não conseguia evitar. Olhei para a lua cheia sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Meu peito logo ardeu terrivelmente. O vento forte constantemente cobria meus olhos, me obrigando a sempre jogar meus cabelos para trás.

Ponderei minhas últimas ações. Eu já tinha feito Ariel receber a luz da lua várias noites, nada acontecia. Ela melhorava um pouco a noite e voltava a ficar abatida durante o dia. A noite sua expressão era de quem cochilava, de dia exibia o mais letárgico coma. Não entendia porque ela enfraquecia tanto durante o dia sem receber nenhum raio solar. Mantinha as janelas trancadas sempre durante o dia. A não ser que seu estado fosse tão grave que só o fato de haver um sol no céu, ao invés de uma lua, já minasse todas as suas forças. Para onde ia toda a energia que acumulava durante a noite? Será que estava sendo sugada? O que ou quem estava sugando sua energia?

Hipóteses. Hipóteses. Mais hipóteses. Nenhuma certeza ou confirmação. Deuses...

Dei alguns passos nervosos pelo terraço. Perguntava-me o tempo todo o que mais eu devia fazer, o que havia deixado passar. Foi então que contemplei o céu. Não havia nuvens, só estrelas. Eu podia visualizar cada constelação. Gêmeos era sempre a mais nítida para mim. Seria uma bela noite para visitar Star Hill e consultar os astros, isto se o templo sagrado se abrisse para mim. Um pensamento totalmente inútil. Fiquei amargurado. Eu, o único grande mestre da história do santuário de Athena, que não podia por os pés em Star Hill.

Um sinal de que Athena me escolheu, mas os deuses do Olimpo não. Os deuses jamais me perdoariam por meus pecados. Não poderia jamais fazer parte de seu grupinho nem como mero observador.

Fechei os olhos. Fiquei em silêncio até acalmar minha respiração. Se os deuses me renegavam, só me restavam os anjos. Jamais acreditei na existência deles até conhecer a Ariel. Não acreditava que eles estivessem protegendo os homens como afirmava o cristianismo. Eu só acreditava em Athena e em seus santos. Nós protegíamos a Terra. Sem ajuda alguma. Punhos e cosmos contra o mal, entregando nossos cosmos e nossas vidas.

Jamais senti vontade de rezar para outro deus que não fosse Athena, aquela que provei de seu amor e proteção, embora realmente levasse outras divindades a sério. Porém, naquela noite, resolvi tentar algo diferente. A solidão doída que sentia era a principal motivação, creio eu. Eu me sentia completamente perdido, derrotado. Respirei fundo e iniciei uma oração:

\- Caso estejam ouvindo... O Apocalipse já começou, então se mandaram o anjo da revelação para nos ajudar... – suspirei desanimado. Logo em seguida procurei recuperar o ânimo. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Não consigo acordá-la. Suplico um sinal, qualquer coisa...

Interrompi a oração. Sentia-me um tolo falando sozinho. Minha apurada percepção não captava nada. Quer dizer, se houvesse algum anjo por perto eu saberia. Saberia? Eu conseguia sentir o cosmo de um deus, mas porque não conseguia sentir o de um anjo? Não fazia sentido.

Anjos e seus cosmos distintos. Seres distintos. Como contatá-los? Realmente existiam outros, ou Ariel era única? Eu sabia que existiam outros anjos caídos. Dahar, Ragiel. Ariel foi à última a cair? Onde estavam os outros? O que queriam com o Apocalipse? Quando nos enfrentariam? Se é que esse combate aconteceria...

Praguejei. Olhei ao meu redor, inquieto com meu fracasso em lidar com tantos mistérios. Meu olhar esbarrou com a grande estátua de Athena onde vi Uri parado ao lado da estátua. O gato me encarava insistentemente balançando a calda para cima e para baixo. Devia estar ali há muito tempo, de longe, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, me observando. Os olhos do gato brilhavam como fogo. Meu coração acelerou subitamente e um arrepio passou por minha nuca.

Aquele era o sinal...

Eu pedi um sinal aos céus e aquele gato apareceu misteriosamente ao lado da estátua de Athena. Aproximei-me cauteloso, sem querer interromper o contato visual. Sentia algo estranho no ar, mas não conseguia decifrar o que era. Cheguei a achar que esse ar estranho vinha do gato, mas logo abandonei essa ideia. Ouvi o ronronado do felino quando cheguei mais perto. Então Uri levou a pata dianteira ao focinho e começou a lamber. O Maine Coon parecia o mesmo de sempre. Sisudo e preguiçoso. Sentei na base da estátua perto de Uri. Já me senia mais relaxado. Olhei para a lua cheia no alto e para a Ariel estendida sobre a minha capa.

\- Se você é o sinal que eu pedi, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – disse para o gato. Minha voz saiu apática. Olhei para o gato que demorou a me olhar de volta. Ele me ignorava. – Como imaginei.

Fiz um carinho na orelha de Uri e encostei as costas na estátua. Pelo menos eu não estava mais sozinho. Tempo depois Uri veio para meu colo. Ronronando pacientemente.

**# # #**

No dia seguinte, abandonei meus afazeres para visitar a Ariel. Abri a porta do quarto e dei de cara com meu irmão gêmeo parado ao lado da cama, observando Ariel dormir.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Kanon?! – perguntei surpreso e irritado.

Kanon virou o rosto na minha direção.

\- Bom dia para você também, Saga. – ele abriu um sorriso cínico. - Só vim fazer uma visita.

Aproximei-me dele com passadas largas. O sorriso dele me irritava. Claro que havia ele captado meu ciúme assim que entrei, o sorriso era só para me provocar. Eu lembrava muito bem dele dizer que por sermos gêmeos podíamos nos interessar pelas mesmas coisas. Então eu desconfiava dele mesmo. Pensar em meu irmão sozinho naquele quarto com a Ariel vulnerável me enervava. E onde estava a Kaliope?

\- Você encontrou o quarto vazio? – quis saber.

\- Não, aquela mocinha atrapalhada estava aqui. Pedi que fosse até a cozinha me fazer um lanche... Mas o que tem de mais? Não confia mais no seu irmão? – Kanon colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Depende...

A risada dele cortou minha fala.

\- Como eu disse, só vim fazer uma visita, ver como ela estava. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não. Queria ficar sozinho para esperar por você, a menina disse que você chegaria a qualquer momento. Queria falar com você a sós, apenas isso.

Meneei a cabeça para dizer que estava entendendo.

\- Sobre o que quer falar comigo? – perguntei olhando para Ariel.

Kanon ficou um tempo estudando meu rosto.

\- Queria saber se tem algum risco de você voltar a ser o grande mestre vampiro por conta do problema dela.

Tradução: ele queria saber como eu estava. Daquela forma meio irônica e provocativa, meu irmão se preocupava comigo.

\- Risco nenhum. – respondi, secamente .

\- Hum... Bom ouvir isso. – fitei o rosto dele. – Você está diferente, Saga. Mudou para melhor depois de toda a confusão que os nefilins causaram por aqui. Sinto que está mais fortalecido.

Sentei lentamente na beirada da cama. As pernas de Ariel estavam cobertas e suas mãos ao lado do corpo. Ela estava serena.

\- Ela também me fortaleceu.

Kanon sorriu com o canto da boca. Olhou para o rosto da Ariel.

\- A serva disse que você passa as noites aqui com ela... – olhei-o seriamente. Suspeitava o que ele diria a seguir. – Tem feito tudo para acordá-la, mas... Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode nunca mais acordar? – ele fez uma pausa, esperando minha resposta. - Você tem que seguir a sua vida, Saga.

Cruzei os braços encarando meu irmão gêmeo. De repente tive vontade de sair daquele quarto levando-o comigo. Não queria continuar aquela conversa na presença de Ariel. Kanon continuou, ignorando meu visível descontentamento:

\- Eu sei que Athena acha que ela pode nos ajudar a combater o Apocalipse dos anjos ou sei lá como chamam. Eu vejo essa guerra como todas as outras, um bando de inimigos loucos tentando matar Athena e nos matar para destruir o planeta em seguida. Só precisamos nos manter vivos e acabar com eles. Não precisamos de videntes.

\- Que visão prática. – observei, uma nota de sarcasmo na voz.

\- É. Nos viramos sozinhos esse tempo todo, os santos e a amazonas de Athena. Os cavaleiros de bronze se retiraram, exaustos de tanto lutar, agora é nossa vez, os cavaleiros de ouro. Essa é a única diferença que vejo. Não precisamos de anjos para nos dizer nada. – Kanon fez uma pausa. Quando voltou a falar sua voz era calculista. – Talvez tenha acontecido a mesma coisa com a Ariel. Ela lutou até perder todas as forças e caiu exausta. Querendo ou não cumpriu a sua missão de revelar o Apocalipse para você. Pode ser dessa forma que os anjos morrem, caindo em sono profundo. Já parou para pensar nisso? Nós temos que nos virar sem suas revelações de agora em diante. Você principalmente, Saga.

Baixei a cabeça, refletindo. Toquei o tornozelo de Ariel coberto pelo lençol branco. Meu olhar foi direto para seu rosto sereno.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, Kanon. – falei em voz baixa. – Porém, eu não posso desistir dela. Claro que vou continuar lutando, vou peitar qualquer ameaça a paz como patriarca e cavaleiro de Athena, sem jamais desistir de esperar que ela abra os olhos.

\- E se demorar, Saga? Ela é imortal, já você... Bem, não quero parecer pessimista. Só estou de apresentando possibilidades diferentes. Eu no seu lugar me prepararia para qualquer coisa. Também não quero que você volte a porcaria de homem enclausurado neste templo e em si mesmo de antes. Você melhorou antes de ir ao psiquiatra, imagine quando começar a tratar a cabeça? - Tive que rir daquele comentário. – Quando vai procurar o médico?

\- Não sei. – respondi soltando o ar. – Saori me passou um contato que pretendo ligar algum dia desses.

\- Hum... Antes que tal aproveitar um pouco a vida? Meus aprendizes estão dando uma festa e me convidaram. Outros vizinhos nossos também vão, interessado?

\- Não obrigado.

\- Tem certeza? Sair para beber um pouco com os velhos amigos, ver umas mulheres bonitas não vai te fazer mal. É melhor do que ficar aqui trancado. O que me diz?

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

\- Espero que essa festa não seja como a outra... – lancei-lhe um olhar estreito.

Referia-me a uma festa organizada pelo meu querido irmão, digníssimo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, com várias _stripers_ e bebida até dizer chega. Todas as mulheres eram do mundo exterior, como chamávamos as pessoas que não residiam no Santuário. Por sorte elas não desconfiaram de nada. Meu irmão deve ter se encarregado de embriagá-las para estimular o esquecimento. Fiquei sabendo dessa comemoração através de meus observadores. Tinha registrado a nota mental de chamar Kanon a minha sala para interrogá-lo sobre essa festa muito mal falada, mas acabei esquecendo de fazer isso.

Pelo olhar implacável que me devolveu, Kanon sabia de que festa eu estava falando.

\- Você e seus espiões. – ouvi-o resmungar. – Não, não vai ser como a outra, vai ser melhor. Só contratei profissionais...

\- O quê?! – levantei da cama. Agarrei o braço de Kanon e o levei para longe da cama – Kanon você não... Contratou prostitutas?

\- Porque ficou tão chocado? Não é novidade aqui no Santuário. Você até permite. – ele cruzou os braços e ficou sério.

\- Eu não permito prostituição...

\- Faz vista grossa, o que é a mesma coisa.

\- Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, não pode estar envolvido nem estimular esse tipo de comportamento libertino. Você tem que dar o exemplo.

Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha. Achei que fosse dar uma gargalhada.

\- Não vejo nada de errado. Somos maiores de idade, não vamos machucar ninguém, vamos apenas nos divertir com algumas garotas. Caramba, você quer que todo mundo seja santo vinte e quatro horas por dia? Isso é impossível, Saga. Nem quando o Shion era vivo...

\- Shion era muito mais rígido do que eu! Se ficasse sabendo de uma festa como essa, puniria todos os envolvidos severamente.

\- Mas não espionava ninguém nem se intrometia na vida dos subordinados!

Uma boa resposta ficou latejando na ponta da minha língua, mas resolvi segura-la. Não tinha intenção de continuar aquela discussão. Eu sabia que Kanon rebateria com algum desaforo. Encarei meu irmão em silêncio, controlando-me.

\- Esta bem. – falei mostrando as mãos. – Mas aviso que se algo errado acontecer durante essa festa, todos os santos presentes perdem sua armadura e farei questão de dizer que a culpa é sua, já que te avisei para não fazer festa. Ou seja, a responsabilidade é toda sua, meu irmão.

Kanon me dirigiu um olhar mortal.

\- Como quiser, patriarca. – falou entre dentes. - Vou te fazer um favor de irmão essa noite, já que você não quer descer até a festa. Vou mandar subir uma puta para você aproveitar. Esse mau humor só pode ser falta de sexo. Quem sabe depois de dar uma trepada você para de cuidar da vida dos outros.

Ele passou por mim a passos rápidos.

\- Não se atreva, Kanon! – exclamei antes dele bater a porta.

Quando o silêncio do quarto se confrontou comigo senti vontade de rir. No fundo ele estava certo. Eu estava subindo pelas paredes. Porém a única mulher no mundo que gostaria de ver nua e transar estava em coma.

**# # # **

À noite recebi uma ligação de um agente do Santuário dizendo que tinha encontrado um provável sinal do Apocalipse. Um rio no Brasil havia se transformado em um rio de sangue. Sentindo um frio no estômago, corri para a sala de vídeo conferência. Antes chamei a serva Kaliope para ficar com a Ariel. Não queria deixá-la sozinha aquela noite.

*****A**

Lentamente despertei, mas não consegui abrir os olhos. Minha mente flutuava ao redor da consciência incapaz de despertar. Eu me sentia muito cansada, até pensar era difícil. Tive que me esforçar muito para não cair de volta na escuridão do sono profundo.

Ouvi uma voz conhecida, mas ela parecia estar muito longe. Tentei mexer a cabeça para ver se conseguia acordar, sem sucesso. A sensação de estar acordada, mas não estar acordada era muito estranha. A voz passou por mim mais uma vez, desta vez mais perto. Meu ouvido não captava nada além daquela voz, como se fosse a única coisa necessária para mim.

O som daquela voz me dava forças, me causava sentimentos confusos e prazerosos. Eu queria acordar só para ouvi-la mais. Infelizmente não tinha forças. Fixar meu pensamento naquela voz havia me enfraquecido.

Voltei a dormir.

Tempos depois acordei sem ter a vaga ideia de quanto tempo havia passado em sono profundo. Talvez uma hora ou um ano. Impossível precisar. Voltei a semi consciência de antes, experimentando aquela sensação de mente flutuando sem rumo até conseguir raciocinar com alguma ordem. Minha voz conhecida surgiu de novo, projetou-se na minha fraca consciência como um eco. Era uma lembrança, eu sentia que ele não estava mais por perto. De repente conseguia manter minha consciência firme. Novamente aquele belo timbre deu vida e ordem aos meus pensamentos, me afastando da escuridão do sono profundo.

\- Eu preciso dirigir uma reunião agora... - Falou a voz.

Era grave, bondosa e me soava bela e sexy. Eu a conhecia. Conhecia muito bem. Saga. Saga. Ele esteve perto de mim. Eu quase conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Um delicioso perfume masculino que me veio como uma bela lembrança. Seu rosto bonito se formou em minha imaginação, brilhava como se submerso em água quente e cristalina.

\- Volto em algumas horas. Não saia de perto dela, entendeu Kaliope?

\- Sim, grande mestre.

Estremeci por dentro com a certeza que meu corpo ainda paralisado era incapaz de se mover. Eu queria gritar para Saga não sair, para não me deixar com ela. Kaliope era gentil, mas eu queria ele, precisava dele.

Volte Saga, não me deixe aqui sozinha! Minha mente gritou.

Tentei com todas as minhas forças, acordar, falar, produzir alguma reação, mesmo que mínima. Alguma respiração mais profunda, balançar uma vez um dedo, roncar, movimentar meu globo ocular, qualquer coisa que passasse a seguinte mensagem: eu estou aqui, posso ouvir vocês!

Mas todo meu esforço foi em vão. Meu corpo não obedecia as minhas ordens mentais. E se enfraquecia ainda mais.

Era claustrofóbico, embora conseguisse respirar tranquilamente, me sentia presa dentro de um caixão, dentro de um vácuo que cada vez ficava mais estreito. Eu só sabia que respirava, portanto estava viva, mas isso não chegava a ser um consolo, já que a sensação era inexistente.

Eu não conseguia acordar, por mais que tentasse. Meus olhos não se abriam, de jeito nenhum. O mecanismo de acordar era acionado a cada segundo por mim e nada acontecia. Minha mente parecia presa em areia movediça. Quanto mais eu me debatia para sair, mais afundava, e quanto mais afundava mais me sentia cansada, menos força tinha para forçar meu despertar.

Chorei sabendo que meus olhos eram incapazes de verter lágrimas. Era meu espírito que chorava. Minha fraca consciência chorava. Se eu tivesse conseguido mostrar com um gesto, mesmo um pequeno que estava consciente, Saga tinha ficado comigo. Sem ele eu preferia dormir aquele sono profundo e sem sonhos. Eu só me sentia mais forte quando ele estava perto.

Já não tinha mais forças. Sabia que voltaria a dormir a qualquer momento.

Uma voz sussurrante soprava uma canção suave perto de meus ouvidos. Era a menina Kaliope. Talvez ela estivesse sentada na cama ao meu lado. Às vezes ouvia meu nome sussurrado de uma forma lamentosa.

\- Ariel... Queria tanto que acordasse. Sinto sua falta...

Cansada demais e triste demais deixei o torpor me carregar para as profundezas do sono ouvindo a canção sussurrada pela menina.

**# # # **

Eu ainda estava dormindo, mas os sons e as imagens eram totalmente nítidos. Animei-me achando que havia finalmente acordado, mas logo percebi que estava enganada. Certamente eu ainda estava dormindo, mas agora estava sonhando. Um sonho bastante real... Talvez uma lembrança. Via-me pendurada num lugar onde só havia pedras pontudas se projetando do chão desolado. Uma ventania barulhenta encobria qualquer som.

Minha boca aberta frouxamente vertia um liquido espesso, achei que fosse baba, mas não era, era sangue. Meus olhos visualizaram correntes prendendo meus tornozelos em passadas rápidas, como se fosse muito difícil os manter abertos. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi meus braços acorrentados. Parecia que havia passado muito tempo naquele lugar terrível, presa, sangrando.

O som de correntes balançando carregou meu olhar a um ponto. De longe vi um homem também acorrentado, muito sangue escorria de seu corpo. Chagas e hematomas horríveis marcavam sua pele. Ele olhou para mim e percebi assustada que sorria. Os cantos da boca dele se repuxavam formando um sorriso difícil de compreender. Parecia um tanto debochado.

"Vou nos tirar daqui, eu prometo."

Ouvi sua voz sem que sua boca se mexesse. Então percebi que ele falava diretamente para a minha mente. Sussurrava em meus pensamentos com toda calma do mundo. Como ele conseguia ficar calmo naquela situação? Estávamos sendo torturados, há dias testemunhando o sofrimento um do outro. Eu queria responder que não tínhamos mais salvação, que era impossível sair daquele lugar, mas não tive forças.

Comecei a chorar.

"Olhe para mim, Ariel! Concentre-se! Não durma!"

O rosto do homem foi ficando desfocado, em seguida o espaço foi se deslocando a sua volta.

"Não durma, Ariel!"

As correntes, as pedras pontudas, o chão rachando. Tudo ruía e se apagava rapidamente. Esse processo me acalmou, pois de alguma forma adivinhei que estava saindo do sonho e entrando na consciência.

Eu acordaria?

Constatei que sim. Alguma coisa havia me puxado com força da areia movediça do sono profundo para a consciência. Uma energia obscura, intensa, cheia de determinação. Ouvi o som da minha respiração profunda em detalhes. Meu nariz sorvia grande quantidade de ar para meus pulmões. Recuperei meu raciocínio pleno. Abri os olhos. Ouvia meu coração bater agitado. Finalmente acordada! Finalmente livre da prisão mental.

O quarto estava às escuras. Não demorei a me acostumar com a escuridão, na verdade eu enxergava tudo muito bem. Não precisei virar minha cabeça para saber que a janela estava aberta e que lá fora era noite e uma bela noite. Eu sentia a noite.

Não estava sozinha no quarto. Kaliope dormia numa cadeira perto da cama. O barulho de sua respiração me disse que era um sono bem pesado. Talvez eu precisasse gritar para acordá-la. Ainda não conseguia me mexer. Tive uma sensação ruim ao ver aquela menina dormindo naquele quarto escuro. Aquele sono não parecia normal.

Um ruído insistente chamou minha atenção para a porta. Madeira sendo arranhada. Reconheci o som meio assustada. Havia sim um gato tentando abrir a porta com as garras. Ouvi seu miado, algo como uma súplica. Ele continuou miando e arranhando a porta sem parar.

Engoli em seco quando ouvi o som de passos pelo quarto. Em seguida uma sombra esguia se projetou na parede e veio se aproximando da cama. Parou em frente à cama onde meus pés jaziam imóveis. Era simplesmente impossível decifrar aquela presença. O mais estranho era que em nenhum momento senti medo. Algo naquela presença me era muito familiar.

A sombra ganhou contornos humanos ao se aproximar mais da cama. Andou e parou ao meu lado. Foi quando deixou de ser sombra e se tornou humano. Um homem alto, vestido do negro, como seus cabelos e olhos me fitava com ar de curiosidade. Pude notar que possuía um peito largo e braços fortes. Os cantos de sua boca se repuxaram e emoções sorrateiras passaram pelo sorriso que se formou, lhe dando um ar provocativo.

A imagem do homem acorrentado e sangrando do meu sonho se sobrepôs a dele, chegando a se fundir. Eram a mesma pessoa. Enquanto isso o gato arranhava a porta com mais força

\- Você... Sei quem você é... – falei sobressaltada.

Sim, eu sabia, mas não conseguia lembrar de seu nome. Apenas do sorriso. Aquele sorriso... Não havia nada mais marcante.

\- É bom ouvir isso, Ariel. – ele falou e captei felicidade em sua voz. – Queria ter vindo te ver antes, mas o seu namorado não te deixava sozinha nunca. Precisei criar uma boa distração.

Fitei a porta ouvindo os miados do gato.

\- E não se preocupe, a Kali não vai se lembrar de nada quando acordar, nem aquele gato estúpido vai conseguir entrar. Eu a fiz dormir o sono dos justos e inocentes. - Aproximou-se e tocou a minha mão. Sua expressão tornou-se preocupada. Ele segurou minha mão, depois tocou o meu rosto. Eu não senti o toque, mas fiquei feliz por recebê-lo, como se tivesse recebido um toque de um amigo. – Você não está bem... Está paralisada.

\- Como você sabe? – indaguei.

\- Seu corpo está me dizendo... Você perdeu o seu cosmo. – o homem de negro não parava de me analisar. – Ah, Ariel... Isso não é bom. Maldito arcanjo! – quis perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca suas mãos seguraram meu rosto. O gato la fora parecia ter ido embora. – Ariel, do que você se lembra? Quero que faça um esforço. Lembra o meu nome?

Gemi. Apertei os meus olhos. Senti que se não fizesse o que ele queria, ele jamais me soltaria.

\- Eu não consigo. – falei abalada.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já sei o que está acontecendo. – ele disse, tenso, mas senti que queria me tranquilizar de alguma forma precária. – Ele apagou suas memórias, assim como apagou as minhas. Fez isso para continuar se escondendo. Vou tentar corrigir isso. Fique calma.

A mão dele cobriu os meus olhos. Meu corpo sofreu um solavanco, ouvi um zumbido. Um grito quis sair da minha garganta e morreu em seguida, sufocado. Minha mente foi invadida por imagens. Cenas em alta velocidade daquele homem me salvando de sujeitos de olhos vermelhos violentos, ele me passando sua energia dentro de uma biblioteca, me dizendo que eu era um anjo caído, em seguida revi quando uma luz perigosa nos seguiu e nos arrastou para o lugar horrível onde as correntes se penduravam do céu.

Os últimos segundos foram cenas de quando estive acorrentada. Depois de rever todas aquelas lembranças em uma velocidade absurda, lembrei o nome do dele. Ragi... Ragiel. Anjo caído Ragiel. Meu protetor. Meu anjo da guarda.

\- Ragiel! – exclamei quando ele tirou a mão de cima da minha testa.

Ragiel encarou-me.

\- Que bom que consegui fazer você se lembrar de mim. Agora me escute, Ariel. O que acaba de ver são lembranças, eu te mostrei minhas lembranças. Passamos por tudo isso juntos. – Ragi fez uma pausa. Eu estava ofegante, apavorada. Ragi segurou a minha mão gentilmente – Sei que é doloroso. Me perdoe por isso, mas foi preciso. Ariel, eu preciso te tirar desse lugar. O santuário não é mais seguro para você. Eles já sabem que está aqui.

\- Eles...? Eles quem?

\- Os arcanjos. – respondeu Ragi – Eles também apagaram as minhas memórias. Fizeram isso para te punir, nos aprisionou e nos torturou na prisão dos anjos rebeldes depois selou o seu cosmo e apagou sua memória. Quero que me escute com atenção, Ariel. Perdoe-me por não ter te dito isso antes, eu devia ter te falado assim que descobri. A verdade é que tive receio de você sofrer mais perseguição dos outros anjos caídos por estar acima deles. Certamente eles pensariam que sua queda fora algo programado pelos arcanjos, ou até mesmo um teatro para ter um agente celeste da casta deles infiltrado entre nós com o objetivo de nos destruir. Por tudo isso omiti de você esse fato tão importante. – ele fez uma pausa, olhava-me tenso. - Você é um arcanjo, um arcanjo caído. O arcanjo da revelação. Você caiu na Terra há alguns meses e viveu aqui no santuário entre os humanos, contrariando as regras. Por isso os arcanjos te puniram. Não é permitido a um caído viver entre os humanos, não da forma que você viveu por aqui, como uma humana. Sua condição atual é fruto de um castigo. O céu viu a sua convivência com os humanos como um ato de pura rebeldia.

Minha visão ficou turva. Segundos depois notei que estava chorando.

\- Arcanjo caído... Eu...? – perguntei com dificuldade.

\- Sim, minha querida. – respondeu-me Ragi, de forma carinhosa. Acariciou o meu rosto e limpou minhas lágrimas. – Por isso você não sente o meu toque. Você não tem o sentido do tato, nem do paladar apenas pode experimentar sentimentos humanos. – ele fez outro carinho no meu rosto. Um carinho lento que chegou até meu pescoço e desceu pelo meu colo. Era assustador. Ver a mão daquele homem percorrer minha pele sendo incapaz de senti-la. – Uma coisa boa nisso tudo é que nós não sentimos dor, ou sede, fome, embora precisemos beber e nos alimentar como os humanos. Outra coisa que precisa saber, você é imortal.

Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco. Ordenei a minha mente que não mergulhasse na confusão e tentasse processar tudo o que ouvia. Lembrei dos toques da Kaliope e de Saga, eles também não me causaram nada. O homem de olhos negros tão profundos e sombrios estava certo. Eu não era como a menina que cuidava de mim ou como o Saga. Não era humana. E de alguma forma estranha, eu sabia disso. Sabia que era tudo verdade.

Vi Ragi olhar para a janela aberta com um olhar reflexivo.

\- O patriarca fora esperto. Ele te expôs a noite, creio que isso tenha te ajudado a se recuperar. Talvez se não tivesse feito isso, meu poder não teria surtido efeito nesse momento. Não teria conseguido te acordar.

\- Ele disse que me ajudaria. Disseram-me que Saga eu fomos íntimos. – comentei.

\- De fato, foram. – a expressão dele tornou-se séria. – Um relacionamento conturbado que quase te matou. Saga tem sérios problemas psiquiátricos. Não sei como ainda ocupa a posição mais alta por aqui.

\- Não me disseram nada disso. – falei em choque.

Ragi suspirou.

\- Por que todos o temem por isso mentem o tempo todo. – ele olhou para a jovem dormindo na cadeira. – Todos. Muitos já sofreram com os surtos desse homem, até essa menina inocente. Ariel, Saga já tentou te matar uma vez. Ele tentou te estrangular. Ele é ciumento e possessivo. Sabe que você é um anjo e possui um dom especial, o dom da Revelação. Há rumores que o mundo será destruído, que o Apocalipse fora deflagrado. Saga, como grande mestre do Santuário, usou você para descobrir como parar o Apocalipse para salvar a deusa Athena. Uma divindade que ele protege, assim como os cavaleiros que comanda. A deusa é a única que pode escapar da hecatombe que virá. Saga sabendo disso, te obrigou a usar sua visão para salvar a deusa e o santuário, já que é impossível recuperar o mundo. Essa é toda a verdade, Ariel. Saga precisa dos seus poderes.

Não consegui falar mais nada depois de ouvir essas revelações tão terríveis. Era tudo tão sórdido, tão horroroso que me perturbou mortalmente. Entrei em choque. Não. Não. Eu não queria acreditar. Não queria acreditar que aquele homem nobre que vi assim que despertei pela primeira vez fosse mesquinho a esse ponto. E ainda louco?

Ragi percebeu o meu nervosismo. Segurou minha mão e a beijou amorosamente. Em seguida fez o mesmo com a minha testa. Apesar de seu gesto carinhoso, não consegui decifrar as emoções de seu olhar. Então me dei conta que não havia emoção nenhuma naquele olhar. Apenas os olhos negros e profundos que me fitavam. Uma barreira impossível de atravessar.

\- Saga se aproveitou de seus sentimentos por ele desde o começo. – continuou Ragiel. – Não sei o que fará com você agora que perdeu seus dons... Além da ameaça dele, há uma ameaça infinitamente mais séria. Os arcanjos. Eles já sabem onde está e não vão deixar barato se continuar aqui, servindo a Saga e sua deusa. Eles virão outra vez atrás de você e vão destruir tudo. É questão de tempo.

\- Não... – sussurrei querendo gritar.

\- Só tem um jeito de evitar mais retaliações para você e para os outros, desaparecendo, se afastando de uma vez por todas do Santuário e dos cavaleiros. Se fizer isso, talvez aquele arcanjo que nos capturou te deixe em paz. – ele agarrou minha mão – Deixe-me levá-la daqui. Deixe-me protegê-la. Foi para isso que eu vim. Arrisquei-me voltando a esse lugar para te contar a verdade de quem você é e do que aconteceu. Se ficar, além de conviver com um tirano, vai ser perseguida pelos arcanjos. Se o céu resolver te castigar mais uma vez, tenho certeza que não poupará os pecadores que vivem a sua volta.

Fechei os olhos. Apenas um sentimento era maior do que a confusão: o medo. Eu temi por mim, e por pessoas inocentes. Pela menina que cuidou de mim e principalmente pelo Saga. Mesmo depois de ouvir sobre quem ele era realmente, não consegui odiá-lo. Lembrava de como tinha me sentido bem perto dele e isso eu sabia que jamais esqueceria.

Eu desejava senti-lo. Sentia saudade de seu cheiro e de sua voz. Pelo céu que me odiava, eu o amava. Eu amava Saga com todas as minhas forças. Queria protegê-lo também. Não queria que ele sofresse como eu estava sofrendo. Não queria que os arcanjos o destruíssem. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salva-lo.

Abri os olhos e fitei o céu através da janela, depois o rosto de Ragi. Embora sua expressão ainda me fosse misteriosa, pude notar que sua vontade de me proteger era sincera.

\- Venha comigo, Ariel. – pediu-me.

\- Está bem. – falei. – Se eu for com você, o Santuário fica livre dos arcanjos?

\- Sim. E mesmo que eles venham atrás de nós, não poderão nos ferir, pois não estaremos descumprindo a regras. Ficaremos bem longe dos humanos. E eu sei me esconder deles muito bem. Não vamos nos envolver em nenhuma guerra. Seremos apenas você e eu.

Concordei balançando a cabeça. Parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Ir embora e salvar o Saga e o Santuário.

Ragi beijou minha testa novamente. Só desta vez percebi um sentimento em seu rosto. Carinho. Amor. Além de querer me proteger ele gostava de mim. Ragiel colocou-me em seus braços e juntos desaparecemos na escuridão da noite.

* * *

_Até o próximo capítulo! _


	4. No Esconderijo

**Desculpem o atraso de novo. Vão perceber que eu coloquei mais um núcleo na fic, alem do núcleo do Saga e da Ariel. Terão notícias do núcleo Aiolia x Marin no próximo capítulo.**

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV – No Esconderijo**

*****S **

** Foram quase duas horas de reunião. Para minha surpresa, **a equipe que destaquei para o local constatou que o rio de sangue era falso. Alarme falso do Apocalipse? Só para garantir pedi um relatório de outra equipe de análise que havia mandado para o primeiro rio de sangue que apareceu na Europa meses atrás. Este havia perdido a coloração vermelha dias depois, mas fora efetivamente um rio de sangue. Fiquei bastante intrigado.

Todo sinal do Apocalipse seria passageiro? Qual o sentido daquele rio de sangue falso? Meu sexto sentido não estava gostando nada daquilo. Não estava gostando do ar a minha volta. Não estava gostando daquela noite. Eu sentia algo ruim cada vez que pensava naquele rio de sangue falso. Uma sensação pior do que um mosquito zunindo perto do ouvido. Por causa do rio de sangue falso fiquei longe da Ariel por todo aquele tempo.

Caminhava pelos corredores refletindo. Avistei Uri nos últimos degraus da escadaria de acesso ao segundo andar. Ele parou de descer ao me ver. Ficou esperando. Veio me seguindo pelo corredor, roçando-se as minhas pernas, dificultando meus passos. Miava sem parar. Estranhei aquela agitação. Será que ele estava com fome? O que eu devia fazer, levá-lo até a cozinha?

Apressei o passo. Assustei-me ao ver as marcas de garras na porta do quarto da Ariel. O gato encostou as patas dianteiras na porta, como se quisesse assumir que tinha feito o estrago. Seu miado tornara-se mais agudo, ele me encarava insistentemente. Quando me dei conta meu coração estava tão agitado quanto aquele gato. Estava certo de que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa. Eu podia sentir.

Não havia rastro de luz saindo por baixo da porta, logo a luz do quarto estava apagada, sendo que eu lembrava perfeitamente de orientar a serva Kaliope a jamais apagar a luz daquele quarto. Abri a porta e me deparei com uma cena que fez meu coração quase sair pela boca.

A luz prateada da lua cobria a cama vazia. As janelas estavam escancaradas. As cortinas flutuavam quase batendo no teto, carregadas pelo vento. O gato pulou na cama vazia, ronronando. Kaliope dormia profundamente, sentada na cadeira com a cabeça jogada para trás e a boca aberta. A cama onde antes repousava Ariel estava vazia. Vazia! Lençóis desfeitos, travesseiros fora do lugar, nem sinal dela. Vazia.

Um arrepio torturante cruzou minha espinha e minha cabeça começou a latejar de dor. Por uns segundos minha mente se recusou a trabalhar, por mais que lhe ordenasse. Estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona antes de chegar àquele quarto. Levei as mãos à cabeça e gemi com os dentes cerrados, querendo gritar um palavrão.

Uri observava a janela aberta miando. Talvez externando em sua língua felina os palavrões que não consegui proferir.

Aproximei-me da janela aberta agora sim pensando friamente, ou tentando, lutando contra o tormento que me consumia. Olhei para a cama vazia. Ariel estava paralisada e em coma, ela não poderia sair daquele quarto a não ser que acordasse e se isso acontecesse, Kaliope me avisaria conforme determinei. Ela não saiu daquele quarto sozinha.

Senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim, esquentando perigosamente meu corpo. Se não me controlasse, meu cosmo explodiria e derreteria a jovem serva adormecida. Respirei fundo. Alguém tirou Ariel daquele quarto. Alguém levou Ariel do Santuário. Alguém a sequestrou.

O gato se deitou na cama, esfregando o focinho no colchão, como se quisesse captar o cheiro da Ariel. Ele parecia cansado, desanimado. Olhei para a serva que dormia de boca aberta. Lembrava de vê-la bem disposta antes de sair daquele quarto. Não havia nenhum sinal de cansaço em seu rosto, sonolência, nada que justificasse aquele estado. Aproximei-me de Kaliope com cuidado, temendo assustá-la com meu estado de nervos. Calma, eu precisava de calma. Toquei o ombro da serva.

\- Acorde, Kaliope. – pedi em voz moderada apesar da minha alma estar quase explodindo. – Vamos, Kali, acorde! Acorde menina! – tive que berrar e balançá-la várias vezes.

A serva abriu os olhos parecendo se esforçar bastante para esse simples ato. O sono era mais pesado do que eu pensei.

\- Mestre... – falou com uma voz entorpecida. – O que... Aconteceu?

\- Onde está a Ariel, Kali?!

\- Na cama... – respondeu-me bocejando. Olhou para a cama em seguida arregalou os olhos azuis. – Não está lá! Para onde ela foi?

"Você é que devia me responde, sua estúpida!" Vociferei internamente. Larguei os ombros da jovem e me afastei, tentei respirar fundo para manter a calma e não transparecer minha raiva. Eu queria esganá-la. A culpa não era daquela menina ingênua, lógico. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que Ariel fora levada pela mesma pessoa que fez aquela menina dormir profundamente.

\- Kaliope, me escute com atenção. – disse fitando o rosto confuso e assustado da serva. – Lembra que eu te pedi para ficar com a Ariel?

\- Lembro sim, mestre. Eu não sai de perto dela. Juro.

Ela estava nervosa. Em seguida fez uma cara de choro. Sentei na cama e pedi calma, me esforçando para não parecer durão demais.

\- Muito bem, Kaliope. é muito importante que você me conte tudo. O que você fez depois que eu sai?

\- Eu penteei os cabelos da Ariel e sentei nessa cadeira. Fiquei olhando para ela... – Kaliope parou de falar fitando a janela aberta com uma expressão quase inexpressiva. – Não me lembro de mais nada.

\- Quem apagou a luz, Kali?

\- Não sei. Eu juro que não apaguei. O senhor disse para nunca apagar... Mas eu sonhei que apagava a luz.

\- Lembra de ter visto alguém entrar aqui? – fiquei de pé.

\- Não! Não vi ninguém. Depois de sonhar que apagava a luz, não lembro de mais nada. – Kali deu um passo na minha direção apertando as mãos. Vi seus olhos marejados brilharem. – Mestre, o que está acontecendo? Para onde levaram a Ariel?

Ela começou a chorar. Não tive outra escolha a não ser abraçá-la e confortá-la. Acho que eu estava confortando a mim mesmo mais do que a menina. Ela chorou com a cabeça afundada no meu peito. Um choro de culpa e confusão.

A certeza sombria que se estabelecia na minha mente era que Ariel fora levada por alguém que eu conhecia bem. Alguém que podia viajar na escuridão e influenciar uma jovem pouco esperta como a Kaliope.

Um anjo caído.

Mais uma vez, Ariel havia sido raptada por um deles. E o que era pior, bem embaixo do meu nariz. Quem mais teria tamanha audácia alem dele?

Ragiel. O escorregadio e traiçoeiro anjo caído Ragiel.

Shaka havia me alertado sobre a possibilidade do cosmo destes seres serem indetectáveis. Eles se moviam pela escuridão, e através de corpos e mentes. Apenas um anjo caído poderia tê-la levado, apenas um anjo caído poderia sentir a presença de ouro. Apenas um anjo caído poderia ter tirado Ariel daquele quarto sem que ninguém percebesse. Ariel estava inconsciente e paralisada, mesmo se tivesse sentido algo, não teria meios para pedir ajuda.

A culpa era toda minha. Não deveria ter saído de perto dela. Dei-me conta de que cai numa armadilha. O rio de sangue falso fora a distração perfeita para ele. Quem sabe estivesse por traz disso também.

\- Vou trazê-la de volta, Kali. Eu prometo. – falei evitando demonstrar a raiva que eu sentia na minha voz.

A jovem me fitou e sorriu inocente. Olhei para a janela aberta, encarando ao mesmo tempo desafiando a noite.

*****A**

Ragi pediu que fechasse os olhos e só abrisse quando ele mandasse. Ele me colocou cuidadosamente deitada. Então pediu que abrisse os olhos. Olhei em volta e constatei que estava num quarto de uma cabana de madeira muito velha. Restos de teias de aranha cobriam os cantos das paredes. A madeira do teto e das paredes apresentava rachaduras. Os lençóis sob o meu corpo pareciam limpos, eram branquíssimos. Cheiravam a lavanda.

Acompanhei os passos de Ragi pelo lugar. Ele foi até a mesa onde acendeu um candeeiro. Depois acendeu outro que estava do outro lado do quarto sobre um criado mudo esverdeado que destoava completamente dos outros móveis. Parecia ter sido colocado recentemente ali só para enfeitar de alguma forma aquela alcova decadente. Tive a impressão que ninguém dormia ali há anos, mas de alguma forma aquele quarto fora preparado para mim. A madeira da parede parecia ter sido passada uma demão de tinta em alguns pontos para encobrir o mofo.

Ragi sentou na cama e tocou os meus pés. Mostrou-me um sorriso que inspirava um pouco de confiança.

\- Sei que a casa não é lá grande coisa comparada ao templo luxuoso que estava antes, mas é segura. Eu garanto.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Não basta saber que é um lugar seguro? – ele rebateu sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça. – É seguro e longe o bastante do Santuário. Fique tranquila.

"Fique tranquila", ele disse. Não estava conseguindo. Não sabia se conseguiria. Fechei os olhos e os reabri depois de alguns segundos. A ideia de ficar tão longe de Saga me perturbava. O sorriso de Ragiel agora me causava emoções conflitantes. Ora eu achava engraçado, ora não gostava, ora sentia medo quando comparava com seus olhos negros desprovidos de emoções.

\- Mais alguma pergunta, anjinho? – ele indagou segurando meus tornozelos.

\- Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

\- O tempo necessário.

Ele não poderia ser mais evasivo. Encostei mais a cabeça nos travesseiros me sentindo cada vez mais inquieta. O rosto de Saga não saia da minha cabeça.

\- As lembranças que me mostrou, – recomecei. – Pode me mostrar mais? Quero saber o tudo o que acontecia comigo no Santuário.

Vi Ragi se levantar exibindo um ar despreocupado.

\- Primeiro você precisa trocar de roupa e se alimentar. – foi até a mesa e abriu uma mochila, voltou com um pano preto e um pote plástico cheio de uvas vermelhas. Olhou para as minhas roupas com ar de reprovação. – Não gosto de te ver vestida como uma serva do Santuário. Essa roupa não tem nada a ver com você. – com cuidado ele desdobrou o pano preto e pude ver que era um vestido. Um vestido longo de mangas curtas e decote em vê. – Lembro que na primeira vez que te vi, você estava com um lindo vestido negro. Elegante e misteriosa. Eu nunca esqueci essa imagem. – ele estendeu o vestido sobre as minhas pernas. Aproximou-se e afastou a franja que cobria a minha testa. – Vou te ajudar a trocar de roupa.

Engoli em seco.

\- Isso é realmente necessário?

Eu estava muito incomodada com a ideia de Ragi me despir estando sozinha naquela casa esquisita e isolada. Agora sentia falta da menina que cuidava de mim. Certamente era ela quem me vestia no Santuário.

\- Eu só quero te ver bem. – ele deu um sorriso meio tímido, meio sedutor.

\- Estou bem assim.

\- Ariel, você está começando uma vida nova. Pense que jogando fora essa roupa velha vai virar uma página na sua vida, vai deixar a sua vida humana para trás e dar as boas vindas uma vida de anjo caído ao meu lado.

Ragi estava animado, quanto a mim... Já não sabia mais. Tinha que lidar com uma sensação incômoda se espremendo entre o medo que agora sentia por Ragiel. No fundo eu gostaria que Saga estivesse no lugar de Ragi naquela tarefa. Engolindo a minha vergonha e cansada demais para discutir, concordei em trocar de roupa. Não sentiria os toques dele mesmo.

Ragi amparou o meu corpo contra o dele e desatou os laços do vestido nas minhas costas. Depois puxou as mangas para o vestido descer pelo meu braço. Nesse momento sua respiração ficou mais pesada. O peito largo dele subindo e descendo fazia meu corpo se movimentar também. Pude perceber que aquele contato estava mexendo com ele. Vi quando olhou para os meus seios descobertos e sua expressão se transformou em algo sedenta. O braço dele envolveu minha cintura e se encaixou perfeitamente ao meu corpo.

Tive vontade de reclamar, de pedir que ele fosse mais rápido, e menos invasivo, mas não consegui. A vergonha e o medo me emudeceram. Senti-me vulnerável demais, seminua e paralisada apoiada no corpo de um homem que parecia gostar mais e mais da situação a cada segundo. Suspirando, ele afastou os cabelos das minhas costas e deixou sua mão segurando a minha nuca. Ouvi sua voz sedutora colada ao meu ouvido esquerdo:

\- Só tem uma coisa que invejo no Saga: o fato dele poder te sentir.

Meu constrangimento não cabia mais naquele quarto. Se eu pudesse, o teria empurrado para longe. Ouvia sua respiração colada ao meu ouvido cada vez mais agitada, quase como gemidos de prazer. Meus pensamentos se embaralhavam, embalados por aquele som quente, intenso, inquietante. De repente só conseguia prestar atenção no som da respiração de Ragi, no cheiro dele, na presença dele, como se estivesse sendo levada por uma correnteza de sensações, cuidadosamente colocadas na minha mente.

Fechei os olhos, apertando com força, repelindo a correnteza. Eu sabia que era tão deliciosa quando perigosa.

\- O que está fazendo, Ragi? – perguntei, minha voz furiosa rompeu de vez a correnteza de sensações.

Fechei os olhos, aliviada por estar livre. Ouvi quando ele fungou e soltou meu pescoço, permaneceu com o nariz no mesmo local absorvendo meu cheiro. Ele podia me manipular como se eu fosse uma boneca.

\- Sentindo um pouco o cheiro do paraíso. – ele respondeu com uma voz sedutora, ao mesmo tempo inebriada.

\- Pare com isso. – ordenei tentando ao máximo parecer firme e não assustada. – Ou vou entender que foi para isso que você me tirou do Santuário e não com a intenção de me proteger.

Ouvi-o murmurar algo em desagrado. Depois começou a me vestir com o vestido preto. Sua expressão era de protesto contido, como se a possibilidade que cogitei lhe soasse ultrajante. Terminado o processo, prendeu o laço do vestido na minha cintura e me deitou na cama. Eu estava mais do que arrependida de ter deixado aquilo acontecer. A sensação de ser manipulada como uma boneca não era nada boa.

E agora confiava menos ainda em Ragiel.

\- Desculpe. – falou Ragi sem querer olhar o meu rosto. – Eu me excedi. Não vai mais acontecer, a não ser que você permita. Prometo.

Não senti a menor credibilidade naquela promessa. Ragi ajeitou os travesseiros atrás da minha cabeça. Em seguida abriu o pote plástico, tirou uma uva e colocou em frente a minha boca.

\- Mastigue devagar.

Fiz como ele sugeriu não querendo pensar no fato de não ter paladar. Estranhamente me senti acostumada com aquilo. Não parecia a primeira vez que comia uvas na mão de Ragi.

\- Estou lembrando a última vez que te alimentei com uvas. – Abri bem os olhos certa de que ele tinha escutado meus pensamentos. - Quando o desgraçado do Dahar me fez te raptar...

\- Quem é Dahar? – perguntei após engolir a primeira uva.

\- Um anjo caído cretino que você não deveria ter conhecido. – Ragi comeu uma uva e colocou outra na minha boca. – Não vale a pena lembrar dele. – falou mastigando naturalmente. - Já foi despachado para o inferno.

\- Como assim?

\- O Saga o destruiu. Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro muito forte, apesar de doido.

\- Mas você disse que os anjos caídos eram imortais.

\- Mais um motivo para temer o patriarca Saga.

\- Hum... – suspirei tristemente - Quando vou recuperar os movimentos?

Era tudo o que eu queria saber naquele momento. Ragi levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Primeiro eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo com o seu corpo.

\- Isso vai demorar?

\- Tentarei ser rápido. – enquanto mastigava, ele fez um carinho no meu rosto com as costas da mão. – Detesto te ver assim. Mas, por outro lado, se não consegue usar seu poder de Revelação deixa de ser uma ameaça para os arcanjos. Saiba que minha prioridade é te tirar dessa cama.

Abri um sorriso de gratidão.

\- Obrigada, Ragiel, por se importar tanto comigo.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu me importo com você, Ariel.

Desviei o olhar dos olhos dele, já sabendo que o negro daquela íris não me transmitiria nada de bom. Quando engoli a quarta uva, já não me sentia tão fraca. Tentei mover a minha mão, mas não tive sucesso. Desanimada rejeitei a quinta uva que Ragi colocara na minha boca.

\- Só mais uma. Faça um esforço. Sei que é horrível não sentir o gosto, mas o seu corpo precisa disso para suportar melhor os dias. Ainda está em fase de recuperação. Vamos... – e colocou de novo a uva em frente a minha boca.

Suspirei.

\- Esta bem. Você pode contar o que sabe do meu passado enquanto como?

\- Bem, é uma longa história. – iniciou Ragi adquirindo um ar sério – A primeira vez que te vi foi num teatro em Atenas...

Ouvi sobre ataques de nefilins, seres malignos descendente diretos e indiretos de anjos caídos, tirania de Saga no Santuário e perseguição de anjos caídos malignos. Ragi contou que salvou a minha vida várias vezes, que essa era basicamente a sua missão, dada por um arcanjo iluminado que aparentemente também me protegia. Que tentou me tirar do Santuário outras vezes, mas Saga o impediu e o perseguiu. Mais uma vez, Ragi descrevia Saga como um vilão insano. Toda essa história me incomodava, eu não conseguia acreditar. Cada vez que lembrava o rosto de Saga naquela vez que acordei, meu coração gritava de saudade dele.

Como eu poderia sentir falta de um homem que praticamente me aprisionou em seu Templo e havia cometido todas aquelas atrocidades ditas pelo Ragi? Algo naquela história não se encaixava. Gostaria de ter meu poder de Revelação. Não saber o que é verdade ou mentira era a pior coisa.

*****S**

\- Saga, me coloque na missão de busca. – disse Kanon – Prometo revirar cada canto desse Santuário para encontrá-los...

\- Não adianta procurar pelo Santuário. Eu duvido que eles estejam aqui. – falou Shaka. – É perda de tempo

Fitei Shaka em seguida baixei a cabeça.

\- Eu não acho. – devolveu Kanon - Ele pode tê-la levado para os túneis subterrâneos de novo. – aproximou-se de trono em que estava sentado. Continuou em voz baixa – Saga, basta uma palavra sua. Vou trazê-la de volta para você, eu prometo.

Respirei fundo discretamente, não queria transparecer minha nagústia. Olhei para Kanon, depois para Shaka por fim para meu amigo Aioros de Sagitário. O vi soltar o ar dos pulmões vigorosamente.

\- Ao menos precisamos ter certeza de que foi ele quem a levou...

\- Foi ele. – cortei, fora impossível retirar o ódio da minha voz. – Não tenho dúvidas. O anjo caído Ragiel levou Ariel do quarto usando sua habilidade de viajar pela escuridão. Primeiro ele influenciou a serva Kaliope para ela apagar a luz, depois a fez dormir, em seguida entrou no quarto e a levou. Ninguém teria capacidade e poder para isso se não ele. Sem falar que ele conhecia o templo de Athena, já veio aqui outras vezes.

Os três cavaleiros de ouro parados na minha frente se entreolharam. Shaka foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

\- Então é verdade. O cosmo de um anjo caído podia se camuflar na escuridão, se deslocar por qualquer espaço sem ser detectado. Quem sabe ele passou todos esses dias à espreita, esperando o momento certo para atacar...

\- Ou não. – disse Aioros, rosto sério e reflexivo. – Provavelmente produziu o suposto sinal do Apocalipse para Saga deixar o quarto. Sinceramente não acredito em coincidências. Se ele levou Ariel, ele está por traz do rio de sangue falso.

Kanon empertigou-se.

\- Saga, mais um motivo para você começar a procurá-la o quanto antes. Coloque-me na missão.

\- Ainda acho que é uma total perda de tempo. – opinou Shaka – Ragiel não vai ser tolo de se deixar ser encontrado tão cedo. Ele sabe o que está fazendo e conhece os métodos de busca de que dispomos, não vai cometer falhas. Com tamanha habilidade de ocultação, anjo caído não pode ser encontrado a não ser que queira...

Kanon preparou-se para interromper Shaka. Ergui a mão para mostrar que queria falar.

\- Shaka tem razão. – disse de olhos fechados. – Jamais vamos conseguir encontrá-los farejando através do cosmo. Ele já invadiu o Santuário sem que pudéssemos fazer nada para impedir. Precisamos pensar numa forma diferente de caçá-los.

\- Saga... – meu irmão tentou.

\- Já está decidido, Kanon. – levantei do trono – Isso é tudo. Estão dispensados.

Notei a revolta na alma de meu irmão gêmeo. Ele saiu atrás de Shaka em silêncio. Aioros não se moveu, ficou estudando meu rosto.

\- E pensar que cheguei a confiar naquele anjo caído. – falou, sua voz estava abatida.

\- Já eu nunca confiei nele. – disse voltando a me sentar no trono.

Meus ombros pesavam e doíam.

\- Por que ele fez isso? – questionou Aioros.

\- A resposta está no jeito que olhava para ela. Ragi sempre gostou da Ariel, sempre ficou rondando como uma mosca em volta da luz. Jamais desistiu dela. - meus punhos cerram-se.

\- Que sujeito traiçoeiro. – completou Aioros. – Acha que ele se aliou aos nossos inimigos?

\- Não ficaria surpreso. Mas eu sei que o interesse maior dele é a Ariel. Ele a quer. Sempre a quis.

\- Se ele podia levá-la daqui a qualquer momento usando a habilidade de se teletransportar na escuridão porque esperou tanto? Porque nos ajudou na batalha contra o Dahar? Ele salvou a minha vida, e deu a dica para salvar a Kali e todos os outros nefilins...

\- Talvez ele tenha preferido esperar a ameaça dos nefilins ser neutralizada. Esperou nós derrotarmos o recrutador, aquele que estava por trás dos nefilins, o anjo caído Dahar. Ele só queria o caminho livre para fugir com ela quando o mundo estivesse teoricamente seguro.

\- Será mesmo, Saga? – questionou Aioros – Tirar a Ariel do Santuário, praticamente debaixo das suas asas nas condições em que ela estava foi um ato meio desesperado, a meu ver. Ele viu que podemos combater os anjos caídos. Se fosse descoberto, seria destruído facilmente. Teria o mesmo destino que o tal Dahariel. E depois do que aconteceu aos dois... Falo dele te entregar a Ariel quase morta na praia. A mesma coisa que atacou a sua namorada atacou ele também. Mas ainda não entendo porque levá-la daqui depois de tudo.

\- Não paro de pensar nela paralisada, desmemoriada, confusa, a mercê daquele homem...

Esfreguei os olhos e a testa em seguida senti a mão do meu amigo pousar sobre o meu ombro.

\- Se ele encostar num fio de cabelo dela você o manda para o mesmo lugar que mandou o Dahariel. E eu terei prazer em te ajudar, grande mestre.

Soltei o ar retido nos meus pulmões. Senti um tímido alívio ao ouvir as palavras de Aioros, o homem cuja bondade contagiava todos a sua volta. Era como se a própria personificação da justiça estivesse do meu lado. Agradeci por ele ter ficado na sala do mestre.

\- Você acha que Ragi levou Ariel para junto dos outros anjos caídos? Se ele fez isso vai ser mais difícil encontrá-la. Não sabemos quantos deles existem. Podem estar em maior número que nós.

\- Não importa. – falei afundando no trono. – Eu vou atrás da Ariel até no monte Olimpo, e não ligo de enfrentar legiões de anjos caídos.

\- Esse tal Ragiel parece ser capaz de tudo. Fora que tem uma lábia muito boa. Mesmo se a Ariel não quisesse, ele poderia convencê-la a fugir com ele. – Aioros cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Já parou para pensar que o que atacou os dois naquela vez e quase os matou, pode ainda estar atrás deles?

\- Já, por isso não vou perder tempo. Acaba de correu-me uma ideia. Os anjos caídos podem se misturar aos humanos facilmente, possuindo seus corpos. Vou colocar os melhores agentes da fundação no rastro de casos de possessões. Ao menor sinal de presença de anjo caído em algum lugar do mundo, mando os cavaleiros investigarem...

Aioros sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- É uma boa tática, já que não podemos seguir o rastro deles pelo cosmo. O que vai fazer se os agentes encontrarem um deles?

Encarei os olhos azuis de Aioros duramente.

\- O que for preciso. Até arrastá-lo até aqui e arrancar dele a verdade e sobre o paradeiro dos outros caídos. E sobre Ragiel. Não pretendo dar moleza para esses anjos caídos até saber sua real natureza.

Aioros piscou várias vezes os olhos.

\- Shion jamais pensaria em usar métodos tão pouco ortodoxos, excelência.

\- Shion não enfrentou o Apocalipse e também nunca se apaixonou. – respondi friamente.

Aioros se despediu e saiu da sala do mestre deixando-se sozinho. Retirei o elmo dourado da cabeça e o deixei cair ao lado do trono. Só depois de alguns minutos refletindo me dei conta do quanto minhas palavras devem ter soado estranhas para Aioros. Ele ouviu que o grande mestre gostaria de capturar um inimigo e torturá-lo para conseguir informações. Athena desaprovaria totalmente o método, alguns santos não, mas Athena ficaria horrorizada assim ficara Aioros.

"Não vejo porque ficar cheio de remorso por um pensamento correto, Saga. É uma excelente estratégia." – disse Ares dentro da minha mente.

Sua imagem se refletiu no elmo dourado. Ele me encarava.

"Não tenha piedade para com esses anjos caídos." – ele rosnou – "Destrua todos!"

Concentrei-me na minha própria respiração para me manter calmo. Sabia que Ares adorava se aproveitar das minhas piores emoções e dos meus piores momentos. Minha angústia deixara uma porta aberta para o demônio que habitava minha alma.

"Eles raptaram a sua mulher. A sua mulher! Isso é mais do que um bom motivo para um ataque em massa. Declare guerra!" – sibilou Ares, sorrindo cruelmente.

\- Eu preciso encontrá-los antes... – falei vacilante.

Minha cabeça... Como doía.

"Sim..."

O som da grande porta se abrindo fez o rosto de Ares desaparecer do elmo dourado transformado em espelho. O senti correr e se esconder no canto mais obscuro da minha alma. Athena surgiu na entrada, caminhou com pressa e parou na minha frente. Seu rosto estava preocupado.

\- Eu sinto muito, Saga. – ela disse.

Alguém já devia ter contado a ela que Ariel desaparecera. Vi Athena se ajoelhar diante de mim. Segurou minhas mãos que estavam jogadas sobre os meus joelhos delicadamente. Olhava dentro dos meus olhos cheia de ternura. Vi meu rosto atormentado refletido em seus olhos brilhantes. A preocupação da deusa era comovente. Apertei suas mãos brancas.

Eu gostaria de agradecê-la por ela ter aparecido no justo momento que minha face maligna me tentava. Ainda bem. Minha raiva e desejo de vingança talvez me fizessem sucumbir.

**# # # **

Aioros de Sagitário voltou ao templo de Athena na manhã seguinte. Na noite anterior vira a tensão e a raiva no cosmo de Saga e ficara bastante preocupado. Saber que sua amada fora raptada fora um duro golpe para ele. Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas sabia que Saga só respiraria aliviado quando Ariel estivesse debaixo de suas asas novamente.

Que dos deuses justos ajudem Saga nesse momento.

Desceu as escadas e olhou para as saídas laterais do templo que davam para os jardins antes de subir até a sala do mestre. Estancou ao visualizar a jovem sentada na escadaria de acesso aos jardins laterais. Pelo chacoalhar dos ombros, ela estava chorando.

\- Kali? – ela se virou. Aioros abriu um sorriso terno. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

\- Não. – Kali fungou e procurou secar os olhos com a barra da ampla saia. – Não é nada.

\- Como não é nada, Kali? – indagou Aioros, sentando-se ao lado da menina. – Nunca te vi chorar desse jeito, nem sozinha nesse jardim.

Kaliope encarou o rosto do cavaleiro, os lábios tremiam.

\- Ariel... – falou chorando. – Vínhamos sempre aqui juntas, quase todos os dias...

Aioros acolheu a cabeça da jovem sobre seu ombro. Ficou fazendo carinhos sem seus cabelos ondulados querendo confortá-la.

\- A culpa foi minha... – ela disse sem parar de chorar.

\- Eu garanto que não.

\- Mas eu sei que o grande mestre acha que sim...

Kaliope levantou a cabeça, ainda chorava copiosamente. Aioros sentiu pena. Com cuidado secou o rosto da serva com os dedos, detestando não ter um lenço a mão para enxugar aquele rosto delicado.

\- Está enganada. Ele sabe que é inocente. Todos nós sabemos.

\- Mas eu estava lá! – exclamou Kali quase histérica – Eu devia ter visto alguma coisa. Não devia ter dormido...

\- Não foi sua culpa, Kali. – falou Aioros com um tom de voz autoritário, mas ainda bondoso. – Confiamos em você. Agora pare de chorar, está bem? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sorria para mim. – ela sorriu obediente – Assim é bem melhor. O que vai fazer agora, Kaliope?

A menina pensou antes de responder.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Não sabe? – rebateu Aioros com uma expressão interrogativa, ao mesmo tempo brincalhona.

Kaliope balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Começou a esfregar as mãos nas coxas como se não soubesse como continuar.

\- As servas não me querem mais na cozinha. Dizem que estou mais desastrada do que antes, que derrubo tudo o que seguro. E que...

\- E que...?

\- Não sou mais como elas. Chamam-me de criatura. Não sei o que significa isso, mestre Aioros.

Ela olhou para os canteiros de flores no jardim com uma expressão desalentada. Aioros logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. As outras servas estavam hostilizando Kaliope por ela ser um nefilin. Tinham medo dela, desconfiavam dela. O preconceito inflamou os nervos de Aioros de Sagitário. Era injusto. Não havia como saber se Kali era ainda um nefilin depois de ter sido curada, mas estava claro que ela não era maligna, que fora influenciada por um anjo caído. Ele mesmo, o principal prejudicado pelo sangue ruim que corria nas veias da jovem não sentia rancor algum. Para ele, Kali era uma vítima.

Certo de que ninguém tinha o direito de julgá-la, segurou a mão dela com firmeza e as beijou.

\- As servas estão enganadas. Você não é uma criatura. É uma garota muito doce e especial. Não deixe palavras assim te entristecer.

\- O que é uma criatura, senhor Aioros?

O grego coçou a nuca. De repente se sentiu levemente incomodado com o olhar belo e inocente que a jovem lhe dirigia. Estava sendo hipnotizado. Sem querer lembrou-se da voz séria de seu amigo Saga, o patriarca.

"Ela é só uma menina."

Só uma menina, Aioros sabia. Porém, algo mudou sensivelmente dentro dele depois que foi beijado por aquela menina. Naquele momento ela era um nefilim controlado pelo anjo caído Dahariel. Dahariel a transformou em um demônio sedutor e mortal. Jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos vermelhos diabólicos e o beijo. A miscelânea de sensações que o acometia naquele momento o perturbava.

\- Uma criatura... Bem... – Aioros pigarreou desviando do olhar doce. "Deuses justos!" - É um ser não humano, nem animal. Um monstro.

Kaliope arreganhou a boca, o rosto sardento ficando vermelho. Tencionou a voltar a chorar.

\- Um monstro...? – sussurrou assustada. – Eu não sou um monstro...

\- Não é! Claro que não. – cortou Aioros. Em seguida deu uma risada nervosa. – Como eu disse antes, você é uma garota muito especial. Não tem nada de monstruoso. – notou que ela não estava convencida, que o olhava ainda meio confusa. – Veja, se você fosse um monstro, ou uma criatura, o grande mestre te pediria para cuidar da Ariel? Então não é um monstro. Claro que não!

Kaliope deu um longo suspiro. Finalmente parecia menos angustiada.

\- Vou dizer isso na próxima vez que me chamarem de criatura e que gritarem comigo.

\- Não deve fazer isso. Não deve brigar com elas.

Impulsivamente, a serva se levantou. Pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou estupefata para o cavaleiro.

\- O que devo fazer então, meu santo?!

\- Deve ficar calma.

\- Mas eu estou calma.

\- Não falo agora... – riu despreocupadamente. – Mas quando estiver na presença delas. Deve ignorá-las.

\- Não posso ignorá-las. Elas vivem comigo há muito tempo. As outras servas... – Kali baixou a cabeça. - Só queria que elas me tratassem como antes. Antes daquilo acontecer. Antes de começar a ouvir aquela voz na minha cabeça. Dizem que o grande mestre também ouve vozes na cabeça dele, é verdade?

\- Bem... – Aioros esfregou a faixa vermelha que cobria sua testa. De repente começara a suar. Não queria entrar naquele assunto com ela. Como fazer Kali entender o complexo conceito de dupla personalidade? Levaria horas! Levantou-se: – Vamos até a cozinha! Falarei com as servas.

Kali abriu um sorriso gigante. Conversaram durante o caminho. Kali nunca tinha conversado tanto com o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Adorou a experiência. Ele sorria sempre para ela, diferente de Ariel que raramente sorria. E respondia todas as suas perguntas.

\- Você ainda ouve as vozes na sua cabeça, Kali? – quis saber Aioros.

\- Não.

\- Sente algo diferente em si?

\- Eu... – ela pensou um pouco. – Acho que sim.

\- O que especificamente?

\- Hum?

\- O que sente agora que antes não sentia? – perguntou Aioros, pacientemente.

\- Ah! – Kali gargalhou orgulhosa – Me sinto mais forte. Ontem levantei um vaso grande sozinha. Todo mundo ficou de boca aberta.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, mestre Aioros. Um vaso bem grande.

\- Hum... Mostre-me o vaso que levantou.

Kali estacionou no corredor de acesso a cozinha e apontou para o referido vaso. Um dos maiores do templo. De longe, Aioros calculou que pesasse mais de trinta e cinco quilos. Um peso impossível para uma jovem da idade e compleição física de Kaliope que nunca fora treinada. Por fora, o cavaleiro se mostrou tranquilo. Parabenizou a menina pelo feito. Por dentro estava preocupado.

A conclusão era desanimadora. Kaliope não era como as outras garotas. Todos esperavam que ela estivesse livre do DNA Nefilin, mas ao que parecia, ainda lhe restava traços. Aparentemente, Kali era uma jovem um pouco 'criatura', como as servas diziam.

*****A**

Acordei e logo constatei assustada que dormira mais uma vez aquele sono sem sonhos que lembrava muito o sono profundo de antes, quando me via afundando na escuridão sem possibilidade de despertar. Assustei-me mais ainda quando percebi como estava deitada.

Eu estava praticamente deitada em cima dele. Minha cabeça repousava sobre seu peito e seu braço protegia meu corpo, atravessando minhas costas. A respiração forte dele invadia meus ouvidos. O mundo ao meu redor estava imóvel, a cabana mergulhada na escuridão, janelas e portas fechadas. Era um pouco sufocante, mas eu não sentia calor, portanto estava relativamente bem, tirando o fato de estar em cima dele e que eu não poderia sair dali por livre e espontânea vontade.

Olhei para uma pequena abertura da janela que deixava passar um pouco a luz do exterior. Não dava para saber as horas nem o tempo que passei dormindo. Às vezes quando acordava eu tinha a sensação estranha de ter dormido por dias sem parar. Já não sabia quanto tempo havia passado naquela cabana. Detestava me sentir desorientada.

Voltei a fitar janela. Estranhei ver apenas aquela mínima abertura. Ragi disse-me tantas vezes que a lua fortalecia os anjos caídos, então porque não escancarava as janelas de modo a continuar o processo de recarregar as minhas baterias?

Respirei fundo e levantei a cabeça para tentar ver o rosto de Ragiel. Ele abriu os olhos e sondou o meu rosto. Sua expressão... Eu diria que era como se nunca tivesse dormido. Eu já o pegara me observando dormir várias vezes, mas era a primeira vez que o pegava tão agarrado a mim.

\- Você nunca dorme? – perguntei.

\- Raramente. – ele respondeu, roçando o polegar no meu rosto. – Não precisamos de sono como os humanos. Você dorme por ter adquirido o habito de dormir com os humanos. Por ter convivido muito tempo com eles, está viciada em dormir. Mas isso pode ser eliminado facilmente. Vou te ensinar a não passar as noites dormindo e sim fazendo coisas muito melhores.

Refleti um pouco sobre aquelas palavras, tentando ignorar o tom malicioso de Ragiel. Eu não queria deixar de dormir. Na verdade eu gostava. Pensava em Saga sempre antes de dormir. Era bom. Como se houvesse uma lembrança boa esperando para ser lembrada, e mais, como se todas essas boas lembranças estivessem relacionadas ao Saga. Passei a língua nos lábios.

\- Não lembro o que sonhei. – falei só para continuar conversando.

\- Normal. Ainda está muito fraca.

Ragi se separou de mim. Colocou-me deitada na cama e ficou me encarando sorrindo com o canto da boca.

\- Vou ter que te deixar sozinha por uns tempos.

\- Por quê? E para onde você vai?

\- Preciso fazer uma ronda, checar se estamos sozinhos ainda. Nada sério.

\- Acha que não estamos mais seguros?

Ragi coçou o queixo. Depois se inclinou sobre mim. O sorriso dele ficou diante de meus lábios.

\- Você sempre vai estar segura comigo, anjinho. Só vou dar uma olhada por ai por pura precaução. Também preciso arranjar mais comida.

Beliscou o meu queixo e levantou. Calçou os sapatos, vestiu seu casaco de couro com rapidez em seguida acendeu o lampião sobre o criado mudo. Uma débil luz tomou conta de metade do quarto. A minha cama ficava na escuridão.

\- Você vai demorar? – indaguei, tensa com a ideia de ficar sozinha ali.

\- Não. – ele sorriu. – Prometo que volto rapidinho. Espere-me deitadinha ai.

\- Seu estúpido.

Detestei a piada de mau gosto. Ah, como gostaria de levantar, estapear a cara de Ragi e sair correndo daquela casa velha. Ragi soltou uma risadinha fria. Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca e protestar, ouvi a porta bater. Só me restava esperar deitada imóvel. Nunca odiei tanto a minha condição como naquele momento. A frustração era tão grande que eu deseja explodir. Também senti a ausência de Ragi, confesso. Alguns minutos depois, Ragi voltou. Sua expressão demonstrava segurança e o velho deboche.

\- Tudo em ordem.

\- Já? – indaguei embasbacada.

\- Sou eficiente. Voltei antes que seu coração parasse de saudades de mim.

Deixei escapar uma risada. Apesar de querer acreditar na segurança transmitida na voz de Ragi, continuei tensa a noite toda porque ele não saiu da janela. Observava a noite com um olhar vigilante, o corpo imóvel, numa eterna expectativa que ele queria esconder, mas eu conseguia captar nitidamente. Era como se algo fosse surgir vagando pelo mato a qualquer momento e Ragi estivesse preparado para trucidar o invasor.

Ele ficou assim até amanhecer.


	5. Visita de Uma Velha Amiga

**CAPÍTULO V – Visita de Uma Velha Amiga**

*****A**

**Aquela situação estava ficando extremamente incômoda. Ragi parado em frente** à janela imóvel como uma estátua estava me dando nos nervos. Perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo várias vezes, e sempre recebia a mesma resposta:

\- Não é nada, Ariel. Pare de se preocupar.

Bufei soprando o cabelo da minha testa. Se pudesse me mexer socaria o travesseiro. Não faria ele engolir o travesseiro.

\- Então porque está ai parado, olhando para a noite desse jeito? – perguntei-lhe mal humorada. - Eu não devia estar recebendo a luz da lua? Você disse que isso poderia me curar da paralisia...

Parei de falar quando Ragi se virou na minha direção com um olhar duro como aço. Conforme se aproximava, sua expressão foi se suavizando, como se tivesse se arrependido do olhar que me dera antes. Ele sentou na cama e tocou o meu rosto com uma benevolência incômoda, porque embora sua mão transmitisse algum carinho, seu rosto transmitia apenas sombras.

\- Me diz o que está acontecendo? – pedi.

\- Você precisa confiar mais em mim. – ele disse ainda acarinhando meu rosto.

\- Eu confio. Estou aqui com você, não estou? Mas não estou gostando desse seu jeito... Sinto que está me escondendo alguma coisa. – ele franziu a testa. - Por que ainda não consigo levantar dessa cama?

\- Seu cosmo está selado, já conversamos sobre isso...

\- O que falta para quebrar o selo?

Ragi coçou a nuca e fez uma careta, por fim soltou o ar dos pulmões.

\- Eu ainda não sei. Porém, como eu te disse antes, o fato de você não poder usar seus poderes pode ser uma coisa boa. Os nefilins te perseguiram porque você é o Anjo da Revelação, o único ser que pode acabar com o Apocalipse. Seu dom é algo que atrapalha os planos deles.

\- Dos nefilins e dos arcanjos.

\- Isso mesmo, Ariel.

Ragi se inclinou sobre mim e beijou a minha testa.

\- Tenha paciência. – sussurrou carinhosamente. – Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar.

Encarei os olhos negros de Ragiel contendo o pânico e a vontade de chorar que cresciam dentro de mim. Era muito fácil pedir paciência. Não era ele que estava preso numa cama!

\- Eu só quero levantar dessa cama. – fechei, abalada. – E lembrar alguma coisa. Tipo quem eu sou e o que fiz nos últimos meses. É pedir muito?

Ragi cobriu-me com o lençol.

\- Entenda que enquanto estiver aqui e comigo, estará segura. Só vamos passar mais uns dias escondidos. Quando o perigo passar, sairemos. Eu prometo.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e tentou me dar um beijo na boca. Virei o rosto a tempo. Não entendia porque ele fazia aquilo se era incapaz de sentir. Ragi parecia gostar muito de me tocar mesmo com essa limitação. Quando os lábios de Ragiel se descolaram da minha pele, seu olhar negro percorreu o meu rosto de forma provocante.

\- É só um beijo, anjinho.

\- Hum.

\- Tem medo de me beijar?

\- Eu deveria?

Ele riu baixinho, zombeteiro.

\- Sempre desconfiada. Mas eu gosto disso em você. Até isso. Quando sairmos daqui, vou te mostrar a verdadeira liberdade que só um ser da noite pode experimentar.

Analisei seu belo rosto despretensiosamente. Ele já tinha me falado de suas peripécias usando as habilidades de Anjo Caído durante nossas longas conversas trancados naquela cabana. Não havia outra coisa a se fazer a não ser conversar. Ele me disse que podia chegar a qualquer lugar do mundo viajando pela escuridão. Isso me deixou fascinada. Liberdade era tudo o que eu não tinha e o que mais queria.

\- Não vou sair por ai possuindo corpos humanos. – resmunguei.

\- Possuir um corpo é a única maneira de um anjo caído sentir.

\- Fora de cogitação. Não vou fazer isso nunca.

Ragi gargalhou debochando da minha teimosia.

\- Você não muda nunca. – apertou a ponta do meu nariz. Em seguida inclinou-se sobre mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido: - Não tem curiosidade de saber como é o meu toque?

\- Não é isso... – falei apertando os olhos. Não queria parecer ingrata, pois sabia o quanto Ragi gostava de mim, nem me deixar levar por ele de novo. Não queria cair em sua teia de pensamentos sedutores, ao mesmo tempo sabia que não teria forças para impedir que ele invadisse a minha mente. – Só não acho justo usar o corpo de outra pessoa para isso.

Ragi se afastou e coçou o queixo, dirigindo-me um olhar divertido.

\- No fundo é isso mesmo, uma grande injustiça. Mas é assim que vivemos, Ariel. Não temos outra escolha. Viver neste mundo privado de certas sensações é uma pena muito dura. Nenhum Caído resiste a tentação de possuir um corpo humano. E se você fizer do jeito certo, pode proteger o mortal e... – abriu um sorriso insinuante - Aproveitar bastante.

A voz dele me lembrou um conformismo forçado. O mesmo conformismo que levamos conosco para enfrentar situações como a morte. Não havia outro caminho. Ou um Anjo Caído tomava um corpo humano ou passava a existência privado de qualquer sensação.

A conversa adentrou a madrugada. Ragi deitou ao meu lado na cama e contou de novo como me conheceu, narrou outros encontros nossos no Santuário. Ouvi-lo me deixou mais calma. Eu exigia sempre que ele fosse detalhista, achava que assim minha mente teria dados para lembrar-se de algo importante.

Ficamos os dois observando o teto e as sombras estranhas que a luz fraca do candeeiro formava. Sua mão acariciando meu rosto já não me trazia incomodo. O clima ameno entre nós só se dissipou quando pedi que me contasse sobre seu passado, sobre os motivos que o levaram a cair na Terra. Ele disse que não lembrava tudo o que tinha acontecido e quando insisti mudou de assunto descaradamente, aborrecido. Percebi na hora que aquele era um assunto delicado para ele. O que só aumentou a minha curiosidade.

Em seguida ele comentou sobre algo que poderia me tirar daquela cama. Ele ia transferir um pouco da sua energia para mim. Segundo ele, já tinha feito isso antes e era seguro. Mesmo assim fiquei com medo.

\- Não sei não. Você vai ficar mais fraco...

\- Não tem importância se te devolver os movimentos do corpo. Consegui acumular bastante energia, acho que posso te emprestar alguma.

Respirei fundo.

\- Está bem.

Ragi me deitou na cama, segurou uma de minhas mãos em contato com seu rosto e pôs sua mão espalmada sobre o meu peito. Fechou os olhos, sua expressão me indicou que estava se concentrando. Procurei fazer o mesmo, apesar de toda tensão que sentia. Segundos depois, minhas costas arquearam subitamente. Abri os olhos e vi um brilho azulado se acumular na mão de Ragi aberta sobre o meu peito. A energia acumulada explodiu. Feixes azulados saíram do corpo de Ragi e atingiram meu corpo repetidas vezes.

Gritei. A sensação era de levar uma descarga elétrica, só que dentro da mente. Meus pensamentos se embaralharam de tal forma que achei que jamais fossem se ordenar novamente. Então Ragi saiu de cima de mim e cambaleou para longe da cama. Meu corpo despencou fazendo a cama chacoalhar. Ofeguei olhando para o teto de olhos arregalados. Tudo ao meu redor emitia faíscas. Minha visão estava mais afiada, assim como minha audição e olfato. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro das margaridas selvagens plantadas ao redor da casa como se elas estivessem em um vazo ao lado da cama.

O som da respiração de Ragi invadia meus ouvidos. Olhei para ele surpreendida. Conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado.

\- Como se senti? – perguntou-me com uma voz fraca.

\- Como deveria me sentir? – rebati, ofegante.

\- Mais forte.

\- Então acho que sim.

Ragi meneou a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Agora por que não tenta mover o seu dedão? – sugeriu.

Ele parecia muito cansado. Olhei para ele e assenti. Ele havia transferido sua energia vital, eu tinha que fazer um bom uso dela. Era minha obrigação.

Encarei meu dedão determinada, dizendo para mim mesma que ia conseguir move-lo. Fechei os olhos e deixei minha respiração fluir até atingir um ritmo tranquilo e silencioso. Quando me senti preparada, abri os olhos e fitei meu dedão, dando seguidas ordens mentais para ele balançar para frente e para trás.

Ouvia os pensamentos delicados de Ragiel:

"Você consegue, você consegue, Ariel."

Ele não estava falando para minha mente, era eu quem estava ouvindo seus sussurros mentais. Ainda não sabia como estava fazendo aquilo, como tinha invadido a mente dele, e daquela forma tão natural. Eu era um anjo caído que não conseguia usar telepatia, aparentemente, mas agora com o aporte da energia de Ragi ela se abria para mim e me mostrava seus segredos. Era espantoso. Os pensamentos de Ragi eram como uma radio que podia sintonizar na frequência que quisesse. Eu queria responde-lo, mas não sabia como.

Tornei a me concentrar apenas no meu dedão.

Continuei jogando ordem atrás de ordem para meu dedão se mover. Então comecei a ficar nervosa, porque nada acontecia. Meu dedão continuava parado. Gemi contrariada. Ragi logo se manifestou:

\- Calma. – pediu-me. – Não tenha pressa.

Senti minha vontade se chocando contra uma coisa. Algo me impedia de mover o meu dedão, uma coisa desconhecida dentro de mim. Era uma espécie de muralha. Gemi mais uma vez, tensa, aflita por ainda ver o meu dedão imóvel e não saber identificar, remover aquela barreira que me impedia de me mexer, me impedia até de usar a energia de Ragiel. Joguei a cabeça para trás e exclamei com uma voz tensa:

\- Não consigo! Não consigo! Alguma coisa me impede, mas eu não sei o que é. – um choro conflituoso engoliu a minha voz. – Porque eu não consigo, Ragi? Eu sinto sua energia, mas não consigo usá-la. Por quê? Vou ficar paralisada a vida toda?

Ragi veio até mim e me envolveu com seus braços fortes, fazendo com que ficasse sentada na cama.

\- Não vai. Eu garanto que não.

\- Não quero ficar assim para sempre. – falei chorando.

\- Calma. Foi apenas uma primeira tentativa. – Ragi falava segurando minha cabeça. – Na próxima você consegue.

\- Não agüento mais! – gritei descontrolada - Eu quero levantar dessa cama, eu quero sair desse lugar. Quero voltar para o Santuário! Quero voltar para o Saga. Por favor, Ragi, me leve de volta!

\- Ariel... – Ragi me fitava perplexo.

\- Por favor, Ragiel, me leve de volta para o Saga... – pedia soluçando.

Não consegui parar de chorar. Eu estava desesperada, só queria ver o rosto de Saga, saber que ele estava perto de mim. Só isso poderia me acalmar, asseguraria que o mundo era um lugar seguro. Ragi me apertou contra seu corpo, ouvi quando seus dentes se cerraram e rangeram com raiva.

\- Não posso fazer isso. – disse Ragi friamente.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Sua mirada só transmitia decepção e fúria, como se meu pedido de voltar para o Santuário representasse uma possibilidade absurda, como me atirar viva a uma fogueira. Naquele momento me dei conta que nunca mais voltaria, nunca mais veria Saga de novo. Ragi não permitira.

Em questão de segundos comecei a me sentir muito fraca. Sentia a energia inerte de Ragi me abandonando pouco a pouco. Meus olhos se fechavam, mandando a mensagem para meu cérebro que eu devia dormir. Meus pensamentos e minha vontade estavam sendo empurradas para as regiões profundas. Percebi tarde demais que o anjo caído Ragiel era o culpado. Ele invadira minha mente sorrateiramente. Tocou a minha testa e sua mão adquiriu um brilho sinistro e azulado.

Uma pequena, porém marcante descarga de energia saiu daquela mão e penetrou minha mente, arrastou-se por entre meus pensamentos que relutavam em adormecer até envolvê-los completamente. Nada me pareceu estranho. Já tinha visto aquilo acontecer mais de uma vez. Ragi estava me fazendo dormir usando seu poder de anjo caído. Percebi arrebatada que conhecia aquele processo. Já havia sido induzida ao sono várias vezes.

Noite após noite, Ragi me colocava para dormir usando seus poderes. Eu dormia conforme sua vontade. Às vezes também acordava quando ele queria. Naquele momento estava fraca demais até para odiá-lo. Eu podia ver seu rosto bonito e sombrio e sua boca bem talhada se movendo com tranqüilidade soprando as mesmas palavras:

"Durma Ariel. Durma. O sono sem sonhos é a fortaleza mais segura para você."

O feitiço novamente deu certo. Cai no sono. A voz e a imagem de Ragiel se estabeleciam em minha mente me carregando para um sonho forçado, profundo. Um sono sem sonhos.

**#########**

Minutos depois de Ariel pegar no sono, Ragi saiu da cama, antes teve o cuidado de acomodá-la bem, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito e cobri-la com o lençol. Não gostava de usar seus poderes para fazê-la dormir, mas a culpa desaparecia quando olhava para seu rosto adormecido e toda a tranquilidade que ele transmitia.

Se tivesse que fazer Ariel dormir por cem anos para protegê-la ele faria. Quando a ouviu chamar pelo Saga seu coração queimou de ódio. Ela ainda o amava, mas como era possível? O Arcanjo apagou sua memória, como deixou escapar aquele sentimento? Um Arcanjo jamais era desleixado quando queria punir um Caído, e tinha poderes específicos para sumir com sentimentos. No entanto, Ariel ainda amava Saga. Se ele não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, não acreditaria. O Patriarca permanecia entre eles.

Caminhou até a porta com passos determinados, controlando a fúria assassina que o ordenava viajar pela escuridão para arrancar o coração de Saga. Mas se fizesse isso, Ariel jamais o perdoaria e ele não saberia viver com a decepção e desprezo dela. Acalmou-se depois de um tempo. Planejou viajar pela escuridão até a cidade mais próxima para conseguir mais comida e água. Assim que cruzou a porta sua audição aguçada de anjo caído captou um ruído destoante na floresta.

Ragiel ficou alerta. Já ouvira aquele som antes. Sabia que havia alguma coisa lá fora, como não podia sentir nada, suspeitava que fosse um anjo caído como ele. Os anjos caídos podiam se esconder de qualquer coisa, sendo que apenas um anjo caído podia se esconder de outro anjo caído, e para um anjo caído conseguir se esconder de Ragiel, este tinha que ser muito forte e habilidoso. Confiando em seus instintos de predador da noite transformou-se em sombra e se embrenhou na mata, tomando cuidado para não se afastar muito da cabana onde dormia Ariel.

*****S**

Sentei na cadeira em frente a tela da vídeo conferência. O agente da fundação me saldou, em seguida a expressão dele ficou extremamente séria. Previ que queria me dar más notícia. O relatório diário começou:

\- Excelência, ninguém com a descrição do rapaz e da garota foi encontrado até o momento. - Fiquei observando o homem sério na tela em silêncio. Ele continuou: - Ampliaremos a área de buscas.

Fechei os olhos. Não havia muita coisa a se fazer. Ariel estava sem cosmo, portanto a melhor maneira de encontrá-la era buscá-la como uma pessoa comum, utilizando os mecanismos de busca para uma pessoa comum. O problema era que ela não era uma pessoa comum e fora raptada por um anjo caído. Onde um Anjo Caído se esconderia?

\- Senhor. – a voz do agente fez com que voltasse a olhar para a tela. – Sinto muito não lhe trazer boas notícias...

\- Tudo bem, Takeshi. – interrompi. – Confio no trabalho de vocês. São os melhores agentes para esse serviço. Quanto aos nefilins, a equipe esbarrou com algum?

\- Negativo, senhor. Estamos monitorando junto com os cavaleiros de prata Astérion e Misty as áreas onde cosmos malignos explodiram. Tudo se encontra na mais completa normalidade. Ninguém apresentou o comportamento e as caracterizas dos nefilins desde a batalha contra os gigantes no Santuário.

\- Continuem com o monitoramento e me avisem caso encontrem alguma coisa. Pode chamar a qualquer hora, tem o numero do meu celular. – apoiei as mãos sobre a mesa – Takeshi, quero que use outra linha de investigação, mas não abandone a anterior. Quero que investigue casos de possessão por anjo caído.

O japonês piscou os olhos algumas vezes enquanto aprumava a coluna sentado na cadeira.

\- Nunca ouvi falar de casos assim, senhor. O Santuário jamais tomou conhecimento de fenômenos como esse. Tem certeza que quer ir por essa linha de investigação?

\- Tenho, Takeshi. Vou enviar um arquivo contento o relato do meu irmão. Ele já foi possuído por um anjo caído. Espero que possa ajudar.

\- Estarei aguardando, senhor. Vamos iniciar as investigações hoje mesmo.

\- Excelente, Takeshi. – consegui abrir um sorriso. Era bom falar com o Takeshi, me arrisco a dizer que ele era mais eficiente do que muitos santos de Athena. Era extremamente esforçado. Era um soldado. - Vou mandar um cavaleiro de ouro para reforça o grupo, o que acha?

\- Seria uma honra trabalhar com um santo de ouro, excelência. – falou o agente visivelmente mais animado. – Vou comunicar a equipe.

\- Obrigado, Takeshi.

\- Eu que sou grato por ter a confiança de um homem como o patriarca do Santuário. – e baixou a cabeça, fazendo o gesto de agradecimento dos japoneses. – Perdoe-me pela impertinência, mas eu admiro bastante o senhor. Espelho-me no seu exemplo. Eu tive um passado difícil. A fundação apostou em mim e praticamente salvou a minha vida. Devo tudo ao senhor.

Curvou o tronco mais uma vez em agradecimento. Takeshi Ichimura, recrutado para serviços escusos pela Yakusa, a máfia japonesa aos oito anos. Chegou a ser viciado em ópio. Quando o corpo e a mente não renderam mais, a máfia ordenou sua execução. Takeshi sobreviveu a bala na cabeça e a penosa reabilitação, paga pela fundação de Saori Kido.

Marim me entregou sua ficha dizendo que ele podia ser um de meus homens de confiança na fundação para missões ligadas ao Santuário. Na época eu precisava de civis para casos onde a presença de um cavaleiro ou amazona ainda não era demandada. Esperei que se reabilitasse e fiz o convite pessoalmente. Fiquei feliz por ele ter aceitado a missão. Vi seu potencial como lutador e sua inteligência rara logo no primeiro encontro, e o mais importante, sua sede por redenção. Ele queria fazer algo bom para o mundo e eu lhe dei os meios.

\- Fico lisonjeado, Takeshi. – respondi com uma expressão serena. – Em breve o santo de ouro estará a caminho.

Desliguei a vídeo conferência. Continuei sentado na cadeira, com o braço apoiado na mesa, refletindo sozinho na sala silenciosa. Foi ali que determinei aos cavaleiros de ouro como enfrentaríamos a ameaça do Apocalipse após me recuperar do ataque do anjo caído Dahariel.

Respirei fundo e apoiei a cabeça no encosto de couro da cadeira. Procurei relaxar. A raiva passara, dando lugar um tipo de abatimento sombrio que eu tentava controlar durante os dias. Na verdade eu acho que minha raiva adormecera, se resguardara em local seguro para explodir quando encontrasse o responsável pelo desaparecimento da Ariel.

O anjo caído Ragiel.

Ele era audacioso, não podia negar. Sequestrá-la bem debaixo do meu nariz. Tão audacioso quanto inteligente e traiçoeiro. Pensei em todo o tempo que ele se fez de nosso aliado e amigo da Ariel. Ela notavelmente confiava nele. O homem que nos deu tantas dicas para combater os nefilins, certamente estava preparando o terreno para aquele rapto. E marcando presença ao lado da Ariel enquanto isso.

Nunca entendi o que Ariel via em Ragi. Eles eram tão diferentes, embora pertencessem a mesma espécie. Ela era pura, gentil, ele era cínico, traiçoeiro. Será que eles tinham alguma ligação? Ele estaria relacionado ao passado dela? Como uma mosca voando ao redor da luz, ele sempre esteve por perto. Ele não arredou pé. Obcecadamente. O interesse dele sempre foi ela, mas por quê? Estaria apenas apaixonado ou...?

Meu coração estava inquieto. Ardiloso, traiçoeiro, muito esperto. Não... Não é apenas amor. É algo mais. Talvez seja seu dom de Revelação. Alguém com tamanho poder deve ser importante na hierarquia dos anjos. Ariel poderia ser para os anjos como Athena é para nós cavaleiros?

Um impulso urgente me fez levantar da cadeira. Observei o acento girar. Aioros conversou sobre isso comigo ontem, mas só agora analisava friamente suas palavras. Naquele momento eu achei que ele apenas estivesse tentando colocar panos quentes na minha raiva, mas a suspeita dele fazia sentido. Ragiel sempre esteve ao lado da Ariel, a salvou várias vezes, ele sempre a protegeu. Talvez a tirou do Santuário por esse motivo, para protegê-la da coisa que a machucou, que a fez perder os movimentos do corpo e a memória. Ela estava aqui quando foi atacada e ele a trouxe de volta. Ele a resgatou?

Aqui ela estava vulnerável. Passei bons minutos pensando sobre isso. A possibilidade não fazia sentir menos raiva de Ragi, porque minha raiva não era maior do que o meu ciúme. Eram equivalentes. Ela estava com ele nesse momento, fazendo, deuses justos... Era isso o que me tirava o sono e a paz. Imaginar os dois juntos.

Sai da sala de reuniões e vaguei pelo templo. Quando dei por mim estava no quarto da Ariel, diante de sua cama vazia. O maine coon, Uri, repousava no colchão completamente esticado. Estava de olhos abertos. Ariel sempre dizia que quando Uri ficava assim, era porque estava pensando nos ratos e insetos que caçaria, na ração que comeria, e nas futuras sonecas que tiraria. Eu sempre achava graça desse comentário e ela sorria também. Sorria enquanto acariciava o corpo do gato preguiçoso.

A imagem dela se formou nítida na minha lembrança. Suas mãos pálidas, seus longos dedos deslizando sobre o corpo do felino.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. A mensagem de texto dizia que a consulta com o psiquiatra seria agendada para o dia que melhor me conviesse. O Dr L. Horbelt ficara interessado no meu caso. Sentei lentamente na cama. Uri levantou a cabeça e me dirigiu um olhar sonolento, em seguida deitou a cabeça no colchão. Eu não tinha ideia de quando comparecia ao consultório do médico. Todas as questões perdiam o foco perto da ausência da minha Ariel.

Outra mensagem de texto chegou um minuto depois. Aioros avisava que não podia almoçar comigo, pois ficaria o resto do dia na arena com os pupilos. Estranho. Ele me disse ontem que tinha dado folga aos discípulos naquela semana. Será que tinha mudado de ideia? Lembrei que Aioros estava estranho. Ele parecia preocupado, mas não comentou nada comigo. O que ele estaria me escondendo?

**#########**

Depois de mandar a mensagem para Saga, Aioros deixou escapar um suspiro de desapontamento. Detestava mentir, ainda mais para um amigo que também era seu superior, mas não tinha jeito. Precisava esconder que Kali ainda era um nefilin. Saga ainda não devia saber, não até ele ter certeza. Kali era sua total responsabilidade. Ele descobrira sua força. Precisava colocar Kali em um local seguro e preparar Saga.

O assovio musical de Aioros rompe o silêncio do quinto templo. Interrompeu sua animada melodia quando parou ao lado do irmão mais novo e guardião da casa. Aioros estufou o peito estralando os dedos seguindo o olhar do irmão rumo as nuvens.

\- Você parece pronto para outra. – falou Sagitário em tom de saudação. – Bom te ver recuperado, irmão.

Aiolia tentou sorrir arrastando os cantos da boca para os lados, mas isso só piorou sua expressão mal humorada.

\- Shaka disse que eu devia ficar de repouso por mais um dia, mas eu não aguento mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Quero pelo menos treinar ou observar vocês treinando. – olhou para o irmão mais velho. – Se for para a arena quero descer junto com você...

\- Não estou indo para a arena agora, na verdade desci apenas para continuar a conversa que a Marin interrompeu naquele dia. Preciso te fazer um pedido. Um pedido de irmão. – Aioros sorriu ternamente apertando os olhos.

Era o mesmo sorriso que dava para Aiolia quando o treinava antes de passar uma lição dificílima. Um sorriso consolador que era sempre acompanhado de um "Não se preocupe, Aiolia, você vai conseguir aprender esse golpe." E Aiolia golpeava até seus punhos sangrarem. Aiolia cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e esperou o irmão mandar a bomba.

\- Saga me deu uma missão deveras importante, você poderia treinar os meus aprendizes enquanto eu estiver fora. Vai ser por pouco tempo, eu espero...

\- Eu aceito. Não precisa explicar tudo porque já sei o que fazer...

\- Muito obrigado irmão! – Aioros abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seguida jogou o braço por cima do ombro do irmão caçula, obrigando Leão a se curvar. – Sabia que não me deixaria não mão.

Após um resmungo, o leonino afastou-se com um empurrão. Não estava com humores para demonstrações de afeto.

\- Quando vai perder essa mania, Aioros? – resmungou apertando o ombro sentindo-o dolorido. – De me tratar como um boneco? É muito irritante.

Aioros largou uma extensa gargalhada em cima de seu mal-humorado irmão mais novo.

\- Como você é dramático, Aiolia!

\- E que missão é essa que o Saga te arranjou? Mais nefilins despertaram?

\- Não. O patriarca quer que eu ajude a encontrar a Ariel. Vou integrar a equipe de agentes de campo da fundação.

\- Hum... O tal anjo caído. – falou Aiolia em tom reflexivo. – Depois de tudo o que passamos por causa desses seres, o Saga ainda quer ir atrás dela...

\- Não fale assim da mulher do Grande Mestre. – repreendeu Aioros, descontraído. – Bem, o Saga gosta muito dela e nós devemos a vitória na batalha contra os nefilins e o recrutador anjo caído as revelações dela.

\- Revelações estas que ela demorou tempo demais para soltar. – Aiolia ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

\- Ariel não dominava seus poderes e ainda havia outros motivos. Honestamente eu não a culpo por isso. Entendo o lado dela perfeitamente. – admitiu Aioros. – Ela gostava muito do Saga e ficou com medo que ele não a aceitasse. Eu me coloco no lugar dela, imagino o quanto deve ser difícil cair numa terra desconhecida, sem saber quem é ou que aconteceu. Ela acabou se apegando demais ao Saga, entende? Ficou com medo de perdê-lo.

\- Entendo. – disse Aiolia encostando-se a coluna. Uma forte rajada de vento bagunçou os cabelos anelados de ambos. – Posso imaginar o quanto ela deve se sentir deslocada. Hum, eles devem saber onde o calo aperta. Só espero que o Saga consiga se erguer, caso ela nunca mais volte. Ele já parou para pensar nisso? E se ela voltou para o céu...?

\- Seria terrível. – disse Aioros com os olhos bem abertos. – Saga não quer nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Antes que me esqueça, preciso te pedir outro favor. Sabe aquela jovenzinha que trabalha no templo de Athena, a mocinha que eu feri para salva-la da maldição...

\- Kaliope.

\- Essa! Quero que você fique de olho nela. Mas não diga para ninguém que eu te pedi isso nem deixe que ela perceba.

Aiolia encarou o rosto de Aioros estudando as linhas que o formavam.

\- Posso saber por que esta me pedindo uma coisa dessas? Está se interessando pela garota? Ela não é muito nova para você?

\- Por Athena, Aiolia! – exclamou Aioros, escandalizado. – Você parece o Saga falando desse jeito. Só falta o elmo dourado na cabeça. – ambos riram do comentário. – Não é nada disso, garanto. Eu só quero saber como ela anda depois de tudo. Quero saber se ela continua sendo humana... – Aioros levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça jeans que usava. – eu andei estudando o caso dos nefilins e lembrei-me do que o anjo caído Ragiel falou, que o método de libertar um humano do sangue ruim nunca foi testado antes. A Kali foi a primeira, a cobaia. Penso na possibilidade de ter sobrado algum vestígio maligno nela e isso me apavora. Sei que Athena vai querer salvar o máximo de humanos afetados por essa maldição...

\- E vai precisar de você a cada tentativa, do homem justo da profecia. – completou Aiolia.

\- Exatamente. Então, pode ficar de olho na garota por mim e me avisar se aparecer qualquer alteração?

\- Posso sim. – os olhos verdes e matreiros do leonino encontraram os azuis sinceros do irmão. – Tem certeza que não está interessado na serva?

Aioros negou veementemente, mas Aiolia alem de não acreditar, agarrou aquela possibilidade para usar futuramente quando fosse alvo de alguma brincadeira do irmão. No fundo ele não gostava da possibilidade. Não queria ver o irmão se envolvendo com uma pessoa tão jovem e talvez maldita. Via como par ideal para um cavaleiro de ouro uma mulher independente, não uma criança no corpo de uma mulher. Kali era bobinha demais. Chegava a ser irritante.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio observando o movimento calmo das nuvens naquela manhã ensolarada.

\- Faz tempo que eu não vejo a Marin por aqui. – retomou Aioros recebendo a atenção imediata do irmão.

\- Pois é.

\- Vocês brigaram?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Não! – exclamou Aiolia, irritado. Essa era outra mania chata de Aioros de Sagitário, sempre se metendo na sua vida. – Marin deve estar ocupada com os assuntos dela no templo de Athena, principalmente com o atual grande mestre.

\- Parece que alguém está com ciúmes... – debochou Aioros.

\- Ora, vá para o inferno!

Aiolia deu as costas e entrou em sua casa. Abriu a porta com um soco.

\- Marin não tem nada com o Saga, eu garanto para você. – disse Aioros seguindo o irmão. – Não esqueça que ele ama a Ariel. Só tem olhos para ela.

\- Mas e antes? – rebateu Aiolia virando-se para o irmão. Os dentes a mostra, os olhos brilhando de irritação. – Antes dela aparecer... Ou Cair, sei la. Aposto que ele já viu o rosto dela. Ela não admitiu para mim, mas eu sei que...

\- Espere, você perguntou isso a Marin? – interrompeu Aioros horrorizado. – Você foi capaz de perguntar uma coisa tão intima... Como você... Como pode ser tão idiota!

Antes que Aiolia pudesse responder levou um tapa na nuca.

\- Ai! Por que fez isso?!

\- Para você deixar de ser imbecil! – estapeou a nuca de Aiolia uma segunda vez. – Não se faz uma pergunta dessas para uma amazona como a Marin!

\- Por que não?! – retrucou Aiolia com petulância. – Ela nem devia estar usando aquela máscara...

\- Ela é uma amazona veterana. É direito dela seguir seu código. Assim como seguimos o nosso, as amazonas seguem o delas...

\- Athena aboliu o uso das máscaras...

\- Athena deixou a decisão de usar ou não a máscara nas mãos das amazonas. Se a Marin não quiser mostrar o rosto é um direito dela.

Aiolia jogou-se no sofá. Cruzou os braços fazendo uma expressão emburrada. Aioros respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos nos quadris. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Vou falar com ela. – retomou Aioros. – Vou explicar que você não teve intenção...

\- O que? – Aiolia encarou seu irmão com um olhar incrédulo.

\- Vou limpar sua barra.

\- Nem pense nisso! – exclamou. Em seguida soltou o ar retido nos pulmões. – Vou me entender com ela. É assunto meu. Não quero que se meta.

\- Tem certeza? – perguntou Aioros sentando-se no sofá. Colocou a mão no ombro do irmão. – Só quero ajudar.

\- Tenho – disse Aiolia. – Eu fiz a burrada, eu resolvo.

*****A**

Ouvi um ruído indistinguível que em um primeiro momento me pareceu um animal fugindo. Em seguida uma sombra surgiu dentro do quarto. A sombra avançou na minha direção tomando a forma de uma bela mulher. A presença dela era perturbadora. Tão sombria quanto Ragi, sensual também, mas ela exalava outro tipo de sensualidade. Algo diabólico, mortal. Ela se parecia com as belas mulheres que atraiam crianças para altares de sacrifícios na antiguidade com sorrisos gentis e doces nas mãos. Usava jaqueta de couro e uma calça muito justa. Era alta, atlética, as coxas eram notavelmente torneadas. O cabelo longo e negro estava preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Sua beleza e porte físico amedrontavam.

Ela sorriu com cordialidade e deu um passo na minha direção.

\- Oi Ariel, bom te ver. – piscou os olhos maquiados e olhou para a janela fechada. - Ele está voltando.

Seus lábios vermelhos se movimentaram até formarem um sorriso sensual e dúbio. Ela se aproximou inclinando a cabeça. Sua mão onde reluzia longas e pontudas unhas pintadas de preto pousaram em meus cabelos, arrumaram a minha franja com alguns toques suaves. Fitou-me com um sorriso doce, analisando-me.

\- Você continua linda, sabia?

No segundo seguinte, a porta do quarto se escancarou e a figura implacável de Ragiel despontou na entrada. Seus olhos negros como a noite atingiram a mulher que estava ao meu lado debruçada na cama como duas pérolas incandescentes. Percebi na hora a alma de Ragi se contaminar com a mais terrível sombra de ódio. Ela não era bem vida. Ele queria matá-la.

\- Afaste-se dela agora! – ordenou de punhos cerrados

A mulher tocou o lábio inferior com a unha pontiaguda.

\- Mas por quê? Acabei de chegar.

\- O que veio fazer aqui, Miha? – ele indagou, sua voz era quase um rosnado de fera selvagem.

Minha companheira devolveu o olhar transtornado de Ragi com um sorriso largo, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente. Tive a impressão de ver duas presas bem desenvolvidas nas laterais do sorriso feminino, o que dava um quê insano, perverso naquele sorriso. Ela não demonstrava um pingo de medo de Ragi, parecia aguardar ansiosamente um ataque dele.

\- Bom te ver também, Ragiel. Quase morri de saudade. – ela falou reiniciando os carinhos nos meus cabelos. Ragi estremeceu de raiva. – Foi bem difícil achar vocês, sabia? Mas eu sabia que conseguiria cedo ou tarde achar seu esconderijo preferido. – ela sentou na cama, colocando uma perna sobre a minha. A mão de unhas pontiagudas jamais se afastava da minha franja. – Sente-se querido. Quero saber tudo o que vocês tem feito por aqui.

* * *

_Querem saber como é a Miha? Pesquisem fotos da Violet de behemoth, espectra de Hades, saga The Lost Canvas. Até o próximo capítulo._


	6. Transfusão De Cosmo

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI – Transfusão De Cosmo **

*****A**

**\- Responde! – rosnou Ragi - O que veio fazer aqui, Miha?!**

\- Eu já disse, estava com saudade. – respondeu Miha naturalmente.

Ela sorriu de novo, mostrando os dentes cumpridos nas laterais do sorriso que lembravam presas de vampiro. Não parava de tocar meus cabelos. A raiva de Ragi parecia crescer a cada segundo. Seus olhos passaram pela mão de Miha na minha cabeça e seus músculos se enrijeceram.

\- Yekun te mandou? – questionou Ragi se aproximando bem devagar.

\- Ninguém me mandou. Só vim te visitar, ovelha desgarrada. Não precisa ficar tão desconfiado. – ela inclinou a cabeça – Ah, e você não devia deixar a garota dormindo daquele jeito. Deu trabalho acordá-la, sabia?

"Ela te fez alguma coisa, Ariel? Se a resposta for não, pisque os olhos uma vez." – Ragi falou dentro da minha mente. Pisquei os olhos uma vez. Minha resposta não pareceu tranquilizá-lo.

Virei o rosto na direção da mulher que ocupava a mesma cama que eu.

\- Quem é você?

\- Já nos conhecemos querida... – ela retrucou docemente. – Oh, tem alguma coisa errada com você... Não sinto seu cosmo de anjo caído, e sua mente está... – ela passou a língua no lábio inferior, estranhamente animada. – Parece que perdeu a memória novamente.

Lancei um olhar interrogativo para Ragiel.

\- Ela é um anjo caído. – disse ele.

Um anjo caído... Claro. Estava usando seus poderes mentais para me ler. Miha levantou. De pé ela era quase da altura de Ragi. Os dois se vestiam de preto e couro. Possuíam a mesma postura provocante e sedutora capaz de tomar conta de qualquer ambiente. Imprevisíveis e perigosos.

\- É um prazer te conhecer. De novo, Ariel. – falou Miha sem tirar os olhos de Ragi.

Ela praticamente o comia com os olhos. Ragi não correspondia, a desprezava com o olhar.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntei querendo interromper aquela encarada.

\- Mas é claro, querida. – Miha respondeu com uma voz doce. – Nós temos um longo, belo e intenso passado, não é mesmo Ragiel?

Ragi sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso de irritação.

\- Lembra que te falei sobre o Dahar, Ariel? O Anjo caído que se aliou aos nefilins para te matar? Ela era amante e cúmplice dele.

Miha se mostrou estarrecida.

\- Nunca fui cúmplice de Dahar!

\- Ah não? – debochou Ragi.

\- Não! Ele enlouqueceu. Dizia que iria dominar o mundo com seus poderes novos, que destruiria qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, incluindo anjos caídos ou cavaleiros de Athena. Eu queria me afastar dele, mas tive medo.

\- Você com medo do Darhar. – falou Ragi ironicamente.

\- É verdade sim! – gritou a mulher anjo, sentando na cama ao meu lado. Quando fez isso, Ragi estacou demonstrando receio. – Passei por momentos terríveis. Não tive escolha, se deixasse Dahar, ele me destruiria. Ele falava o tempo todo em você. Queria destruir você, sonhava com isso. Parecia que tinha ido atrás de poderes novos só para te destruir, meu caro.

Eles se encararam por um tempo, sério, analisando-se. Então uma sombra avançou sobre Miha e a jogou contra a parede. Foi tudo muito rápido. Gritei de medo. Segundos depois, Ragi estava segurando o punho dela e torcendo violentamente seu braço. Mostrava os dentes como um animal selvagem. Uma veia de sua testa estava saltada.

\- Ele queria me destruir e você com certeza iria ajudar. – rosnou Ragi. – Não acredito em uma só palavra que sai dessa sua boca.

Miha gritou, gritou tão alto que tive pena dela.

\- Ragi, pare! – supliquei com medo de que Ragi a matasse.

\- Não seja tola, Ariel. – repreendeu-me Ragi. – Ela é um anjo caído como nós. Não sente nenhuma dor. Está fingindo.

Nesse momento Miha parou de gritar e começou a rir descontroladamente. Senti-me o ser mais idiota do mundo. Ragi a arrastou para fora do quarto em seguida. Ela não parava de rir de mim. Minha respiração estava agitada pelo susto. Nunca tinha visto Ragi furioso daquele jeito. Temi pela segurança de Miha.

**##############**

Ragi largou o braço de Miha em frente à casa de madeira. Ela quase se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Virou-se rebolando e abriu um sorriso provocante.

\- Não entendo porque ficou tão nervosinho. – falou – Aposto que sabia que eu faria aquilo. Sou sua parceira, lembra?

\- Ex parceira! – vociferou - Diga o que veio fazer aqui!

\- Queria ver você, já disse. – respondeu Miha parecendo assustada. – Você sumiu do QG, fiquei preocupada. Dahar estava te caçando, naquela época. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha conseguido te agarrar.

Ragi se afastou de punhos cerrados. Estabeleceu-se um perigoso silêncio entre eles. A postura de Ragi era tão agressiva que Miha teve medo de se aproximar. Minutos depois Ragiel quebrou o silêncio.

\- O grande mestre do Santuário destruiu Dahar.

\- O que? Mas ele é só um humano... – Miha estava perplexa.

\- Vi com os meus próprios olhos. – Ragi se virou, analisando o rosto da mulher anjo caído. – Não venha me dizer que não sabia. Todos no QG já devem estar sabendo.

\- Eu não sabia! Não estava no QG! – rebateu Miha – Eu fugi do Dahar assim que tive chance. Sabia que ele me procuraria no QG, por isso fui para outro lugar. Eu vaguei pelo mundo por dias. – passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosa - Por isso não sinto mais a energia dele. Meses antes o Dahar me mandou até o QG como espiã. Ele queria saber tudo o que Yekun estava fazendo. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele me obrigou. Durante o tempo que espionei o QG, não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, não sabia que estava no Santuário. Achava que ele estivesse caçando você. Quando não recebi mais notícias de Dahar eu sai do QG para te procurar. Aproveitei a situação para fugir do Dahar também.

Ragi cruzou os braços sobre o peito e analisou a expressão de Miha. Achava muito difícil ela sair do esconderijo sabendo que nefilins estavam vagando pelo mundo. Miha jamais arriscaria o pescoço dessa forma. Depois de uma pausa, Miha continuou:

\- Soube que as coisas estavam meio tensas no QG. Os caídos esperam uma posição de Yekun que nunca chega. Todos estão confusos por conta da ameaça do Apocalipse e estranhando a ausência dos arcanjos. Fiquei com medo de algo ruim ter te acontecido, por isso sai para te procurar. Suspeitei que estivesse nesse esconderijo. – ela olhou para a cabana. – O esconderijo perfeito que nós usávamos no passado. – aproximou-se de Ragi mexendo no longo cabelo negro. – Sabia que você não é do tipo que repete esconderijo, mas resolvi arriscar. É tão bom te ver, Ragi... – ela suspirou emocionada.

Ragi relaxou. Ele devia ter imaginado que ela apareceria naquele lugar. Era a única que conhecia seus métodos de ocultação. Tantas vezes haviam se ocultado dos arcanjos juntos. Possuíam mentes e poderes parecidos. Ele ensinou para ela tudo o que sabia e ela fez o mesmo. Continuou encarando-a, mas sem transparecer a desconfiança gigante que ainda tinha por dela.

\- Você sabe que Kasyade e Elimi foram destruídos pelo Dahar? – indagou.

Miha pareceu surpresa.

\- Eu suspeitei que algo havia acontecido a eles também, dado o desaparecimento de ambos. Mas não achei que Dahar fosse o culpado, afinal Elimi e Kasyade eram seus aliados a anos. Achei que fosse obra dos nefilins ou dos Arcanjos. Não imaginava que ele estivesse tão forte.

\- Sim, ele estava. – falou Ragi dando alguns passos evitando olhar para a face da mulher anjo diretamente. – Mesmo assim o patriarca conseguiu destruí-lo.

\- Ele pode ser o patriarca do Santuário de Athena, mas é só um humano. Um humano jamais teve força para destruir um anjo caído...

\- Então ele não é um ser humano comum. – cortou Ragi rispidamente. – Ele destruiu seu amante mesmo, eu estava lá.

Miha baixou a cabeça. Estava com um ar transtornado, mas logo se recompôs.

\- Então foi por isso que você tirou a Ariel do Santuário? Teve medo que o patriarca fizesse algo contra ela?

Antes de responder, Ragi agarrou os ombros da mulher com força.

\- Volte para o QG, Miha! Faça o que quiser, não me interessa. Só não apareça mais na minha frente.

\- Não vou fazer isso. – disse Miha mirando os olhos negros do ex-parceiro. – Ragi, me escute, eu posso te ajudar a escondê-la. Juntos somos imbatíveis, você sabe! – ele a soltou e deu alguns passos desconfiados em volta dela - O que há com você? Parece que não está raciocinando! Ela é o anjo da revelação. Pode estar confusa agora, mas ainda é uma ameaça para seja quem começou o Apocalipse. Eles virão atrás dela, sem falar nos santos de Athena. Logo alguém baterá a porta daquela cabana. Não vai querer estar sozinho quando isso acontecer. Vai precisar de alguém para te dar cobertura.

Ragiel parou respirando alto. Deu as costas e caminhou para longe dela, mas sem rumo definido. Refletia.

\- Eu mudei, Ragi. – Miha falou em voz alta - Revi minha conduta. Percebi meus erros. Não devia ter te trocado pelo Dahar.

Ele se virou e sorriu debochado.

\- Você não me trocou, eu te larguei.

\- Sim... – Miha se aproximou e subiu as mãos pelo peito de Ragi até os ombros dele, suspirando ao sentir o cheiro dele. Ansiava por matar a enorme saudade que tinha dele – A verdade é que eu desisti de você. Depois que terminou comigo eu fui atrás do Dahar. Estava furiosa com você, só queria te esquecer e te irritar. Sabia que ficaria fulo quando soubesse que eu tinha passado para o lado do seu pior inimigo. Eu pensei comigo: que ele vá para o inferno, desisto dele. Desisto de gostar dele. Agora não quero mais fazer isso... – acariciou o rosto dele amorosamente. Ele a fitava com olhos gelados – Só quero ficar por perto. Permita-me isso, me permita te ajudar. Quero ficar do lado certo agora. Do seu lado. O lado que nunca deveria ter saído.

Ele retirou a mão feminina do rosto, olhou-a sem rancor, apenas sério.

\- O Yekun te mandou?

\- Não! – ela fez uma cara de choro. - Leia a minha mente se acha que eu estou mentindo.

Ragiel sabia que podia fazer isso, mas sabia também que ela era capaz de bloquear lembranças e pensamentos comprometedores. Miha era um anjo caído bastante inteligente, como poucos. Por isso ele se aliou a ela no passado. Eram parecidos. Naquela época não conseguiam confiar em ninguém, mas se ajudavam como verdadeiros parceiros em absolutamente tudo. Mentiras, Roubos, assassinatos, traições, pilhagens, conspirações, batalhas. Derrubaram impérios. Juntos cometeram toda sorte de crime que se possa imaginar. Os homens os temeram por anos, os viam como demônios.

Eram anjos caídos poderosos e não temiam nada nem ninguém. Ragiel relembrou momentos de alegria e crueldade. Noites em que corriam juntos, noites em que possuíam corpos humanos para sentir sensações como prazer, sabor e até dor. Para quem é incapaz de sentir, qualquer sensação possui seu fascínio.

Ragi respirou fundo. Olhou Miha nos olhos.

\- Se quer me seguir é justo que saiba a verdade. A razão do meu sumiço... Ariel e eu fomos levados do Santuário por um arcanjo. Ele nos aprisionou na prisão dos anjos rebeldes e nos torturou. Consegui escapar e entreguei Ariel aos cuidados do grande mestre, pois estava muito ferido e sem forças. O arcanjo apagou as memórias da Ariel e selou o cosmo dela. Ela não consegue mais ter revelações nem se mexer.

Miha ouvia tudo de boca aberta.

\- Ele te puniu também?

\- Não. Apenas ela.

\- Como conseguiu escapar da prisão celeste?

\- Aproveitei quando o arcanjo saiu por uns momentos e usei meu poder secreto para romper as correntes que nos prendiam.

\- O arcanjo que fez isso com vocês, sabe quem foi?

\- Não. Ele apagou minhas memórias também, especificamente essa parte.

Miha meneou a cabeça em sinal de que estava entendendo tudo. Essa era a maneira de agir dos arcanjos. Manipulavam as memórias das vítimas para que elas jamais descobrissem quem as capturou, mas soubessem exatamente o que aconteceu a elas. Dessa forma conseguiam plantar o verdadeiro terror nos caídos. Ragi jamais lembraria quem o feriu, mas jamais esqueceria a tortura que sofreu.

\- Eu sei o motivo, Miha. – continuou Ragi. – Ajudei Ariel. Ela é inimiga deles.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Não sei, eu suspeito. O Apocalipse começou depois que ela caiu. Nada é coincidência.

\- Você disse que ela era um arcanjo também. Eles fariam isso com uma irmã de casta?

\- Para eles ela é só mais um caído. Não há diferença sem as asas.

\- Então foi por isso que a tirou do Santuário. – concluiu Miha. – Não foi por medo do Patriarca. Se ela ficasse lá, acabaria ajudando os cavaleiros a combater o apocalipse e ela seria punida novamente, talvez destruída. Não quer que isso aconteça. Importa-se tanto com ela assim, Ragi? Está apaixonado por ela?

O anjo caído observou-a com olhos gelados.

\- Minha missão é protegê-la. Não pretendo falhar.

\- Oh sim, uma missão dada por outro maldito arcanjo... – Miha debochou.

Ele passou por ela sem esperar que fosse seguido. Parou quando ouviu seu nome:

\- Ragi... – Miha caminhou até ele. – Dahar estava certo, você voltou as origens, anjo da guarda - Ele a ignorou e tornou a machar. – Sei como ajudá-la.

A frase final fez Ragiel se virar e contemplar Miha. Estava em frente a porta da casa. Esperou ela se aproximar.

\- Como?

\- Vou transferir minha energia para ela.

\- Eu já tentei esse método. Não funcionou.

\- Você transferiu toda a sua energia? – Ragi levantou as sobrancelhas - Notei que ela está sem uma fagulha de cosmo. Certa vez o Yekun me falou que o cosmo de um anjo caído pode desaparecer depois de uma luta onde ele tenha gastado toda sua energia para se defender. Quando isso acontece, a única coisa a fazer é transferir grandes quantidades de cosmo. A transferência acelera a reposição e a cura. Assim o caído estaria pronto para continuar lutando sem problemas. Você deve ter transferido pouca energia vital, para não faltar caso algum inimigo aparecesse. Por isso não deu resultado.

Ragiel coçou o queixo. Ela tinha razão, ele transferira apenas quinze por cento de seu cosmo.

\- Faria isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado. – Ficaria completamente indefesa por ela?

\- Para você acreditar nas minhas boas intenções, sim.

Ele pensou um pouco e então abriu a porta. Esperou ela entrar. Não abandonaria sua desconfiança, pois de boas intenções, o inferno estava cheio de anjos caídos.

*****S**

Parei na varanda principal do templo de Athena. Contemplei a vista por alguns minutos, em silêncio, sem pensar em nada. O Santuário podia ser visto quase em sua totalidade daquele ponto. Na grande arena, os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam seus aprendizes. Ensinava-os a inflamar seus cosmos. Meu olhar passou lentamente pelas montanhas que enfeitavam a linha do horizonte.

Uma forte rajada de vento bagunçou meus cabelos e agitou minhas vestes. Observei as nuvens se movimentando. Colossais massas brancas, dançando pelos céus tranquilamente, alheias a tudo o que acontecia na Terra. Logo minha mente voltou a pensar naquela que estava longe. Onde ela estaria naquele momento? Onde estaria meu anjo?

O celular no meu bolso vibrou.

\- Acabei de chegar. – disse Aioros quando atendi - Conheci o chefe de operações da missão, o Sr. Takeshi, ele vai me deixar a par de tudo e me mostrar como as coisas funcionam por aqui. – Aioros fez uma pausa para respirar, parecia estar caminhando com pressa. – Os agentes da fundação e do Santuário estão trabalhando duro, fiquei impressionado.

\- Hum. Ligue-me quando surgir alguma novidade.

\- Farei isso, Saga.

Desliguei e olhei novamente para as nuvens com as mãos apoiadas na varanda. Um minuto depois me virei para entrar no templo e dei de cara com a deusa Athena. Pelo jeito dela, estava ali parada me observando há algum tempo.

\- Você está bem, Saga? – ela perguntou dando um passo a frente. – Disseram-me que dispensou o almoço.

Observei a figura delicada de Athena por um tempo antes de responder.

\- Estou sem apetite, senhorita.

\- Mas precisa comer, Saga. Não é bom pular refeições. Pode adoecer.

Sorri grato pela atenção da jovem deusa, aquela que jamais me chamou de grande mestre ou patriarca. De uns dias para cá, fiquei bastante curioso nesse detalhe.

\- Gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, Athena.

\- Sim.

\- Por que nunca me chama de grande mestre ou patriarca? Desde que me entregou o elmo dourado sempre se dirigiu a mim pelo meu nome. É a única pessoa que se refere a mim dessa forma.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce.

\- Eu prefiro te chamar pelo nome porque assim ficamos mais próximos, não acha? Não gostaria que houvesse tanta formalidade entre nós. Você sempre me chama de senhorita ou de deusa Athena. É sempre tão formal! Como todo mundo... – Athena baixou a cabeça com ar triste. - Não veria problemas se me chamasse de Saori. Seria até melhor para mim.

Entendi os motivos dela na hora. Ela me tratava da forma que sempre quis ser tratada. Fiquei imaginando como deveria ser maçante ser eternamente tratada e reverenciada como deusa. Era como se manter distante de todo mundo por uma questão de nascimento. Que culpa Saori Kido tinha de ser a reencarnação de Athena? Ela só queria se sentir humana, como a Ariel queria.

\- Vou chamá-la de Saori daqui para a frente. – falei. E lhe estendi o braço para que caminhasse comigo.

Ela aceitou o convite meneando a cabeça. Percebi que ela ficou levemente corada ao meu lado. Não quis pensar nisso naquele momento. Na verdade me achei bastante impertinente por reparar nas reações da deusa que eu protegia. Esse não era o meu dever.

Conversamos por quase uma hora. Tomei cuidado para não transparecer que estava com o coração na mão desde que Ariel desaparecera do Santuário. Acompanhei Athena... Saori até seus aposentos.

Optei por descansar um pouco nos aposentos do grande mestre. Evitava entrar no quarto de Ariel. Ficar lá não ajudava minha saudade, só piorava. Agora Uri ocupava sua cama. Permanecia deitado de olhos abertos, imóvel. Parecia sempre desanimado. Kalipe me disse uma vez que mal estava comendo. O pobre maine coon definhava, esperando Ariel. Sempre que me aproximava dele, ele me dirigia com um olhar penetrante e fixo, como se me cobrasse a ausência dela. Se ele soubesse o quanto minha alma estava maltratada desde que Ariel se fora, mas eu não podia despencar numa cama desoladamente. Tinha um Santuário para dirigir.

Assim que sentei na beirada da cama senti a familiar presença da minha outra face me rondando. Esperei sua imagem aparecer no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto.

\- Pensei que Athena estaria aqui contigo, Saga. – Ares disse com um sorrisinho sacana.

\- O que disse?

\- Ela está interessada em você. Até um cego pode ver isso!

Respirei fundo para não perder o controle.

\- Eu não preciso dizer o quão absurda é essa insinuação.

Ares gargalhou.

\- Se você não quer acreditar, o problema é seu, mas a deusinha está interessada em você sim. Apostaria o que quiser que ela morria de inveja da Ariel. Adoraria deitar nessa cama e provar o que ela provou...

Deitei na cama e cruzei os pés, ignorando completamente o homem no espelho. Já sabia o que ele queria: me desestabilizar, mas não ia conseguir.

\- Antes de ser uma deusa, ela é uma mulher Saga. Uma bela mulher, virgem, intocada. E você é um homem, antes de ser o patriarca. E cá entre nós, nunca foi santo. Você sabe o jeito que ela te olha, já percebeu como ela fica tímida perto de você. Você sabe identificar quando uma mulher está interessada. Você pode querer ser bobo, mas não é. – o tom de voz dele foi ficando mais persuasivo. - O anjo caído sumiu. Ela pode ter ido embora por que quis. E a essa hora já deve estar se enroscando com o outro anjo caído, o tal Ragiel. Ariel te esqueceu, Saga. Ela te esqueceu. Você não é mais nada para ela. Faça o mesmo! Aproveite esta boa oportunidade e esquece-a nos braços de outra muito melhor. Os braços de uma deusa.

Fechei os olhos na metade do diálogo, ignorando Ares. Para mim, ele se quer existia naquele quarto.

\- Só vou dizer mais uma coisa, Saga, antes de deixá-lo em paz. Quantas vezes ela entrou neste quarto? Aposto que ela nunca entrou num quarto de um homem antes. Com que objetivos naquela cabecinha ela fez isso?

\- Ela entrou neste quarto porque confia em mim. – retruquei sem demonstrar a mínima irritação. - Sou o primeiro cavaleiro a protegê-la do mal neste mundo. Ela mesma me deu esta função...

Quando me voltei para o espelho, a imagem de Ares havia sumido. O desgraçado me deixou falando sozinho.

**############**

Aiolia foi até o Templo de Athena procurar a serva Kalíope, aquela que seu irmão Aioros pediu para ficar de olho. Deu um muxoxo quando não a encontrou nos lugares esperados. Tencionou perguntar o paradeiro da jovem as servas da cozinha, mas as mulheres de túnica conversavam tão alto e entretidas, que Leão achou por bem não se meter naquele meio tão feminino.

Como precisava treinar os pupilos do irmão e já estava atrasado, saiu do templo praticamente correndo. Seu rumo era a arena. Encantou-se com a turma de aprendizes de Aioros. Todos muito bem treinados, disciplinados, animados. Jovens cheios de potencial. Naquele primeiro dia de treino optou por uma atividade simples. Pediu que se dividissem em duplas para lutarem entre si. Nesse momento todas as atenções se voltaram para uma movimentação na entrada da Arena. Marin chegava com seus pupilos, em sua maioria mulheres.

Como todos se conheciam de tanto treinar naquela Arena, a parada para saudações fora inevitável. Aiolia achou por bem ficar só olhando de longe. Percebeu que Marin fazia o mesmo. Incomodado com aquela distância, decidiu se aproximar.

\- Oi, Marin. - Marin não respondeu. Continuou olhando para frente. - Aioros me pediu para treinar os pupilos dele enquanto ele está em missão.

\- Percebi. – disse Marin, imperturbável.

A postura da amazona incomodou o cavaleiro de ouro. Ela ainda estava chateada com ele ainda por conta da briga que tiveram na casa de Leão. Briga esta, que Aiolia se arrependia profundamente. Mas era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas, mesmo sabendo que estava errado. Então se Marin queria distância dele, faria sua vontade.

\- Vou chamar meus aprendizes para treinar em outro lugar. – disse Aiolia.

\- Ora, porque isso? – questionou Marin voltando-se para ele. – Eles sempre treinam aqui e às vezes junto com a turma de seu irmão. Não vejo motivos para mudar isso.

\- Tem certeza, Marin? – o tom de voz de Aiolia saiu levemente irônico.

Marin percebeu a ironia e ficou furiosa por baixo da máscara de prata.

\- Tenho. Mas se quiser levá-los, fique a vontade. Você é o mestre deles, interinamente, não?

Aiolia olhou para a mulher de máscara xingando-a mentalmente. Diabos! Será que ela não enxergava que ele se sentia culpado e não tinha intenção de brigar mais por isso preferia se afastar? Bufou.

\- Certo. Todo mundo vai treinar aqui. – falou aborrecido. Cruzou os braços em seguida parou em frente a amazona de Águia. – Marin, eu... – e ficou mais aborrecido quando não conseguiu dizer o que pensou. Ele sabia que devia desculpas aquela mulher, mas preferia enfrentar uma horda de nefilins gigantes a proferir as palavras 'Marin, me perdoe'. Ainda sentia ciúme, raiva, sempre que imaginava Marin e Saga juntos. Não estava convencido de que o grande mestre nunca vira o rosto dela. – Deixa para lá. – voltou para o lugar ao lado dela.

\- Fale, Aiolia. – exigiu Marin.

\- Você vive me chamando de cabeça dura, pois agora é você quem está sendo uma cabeça dura. Você não percebe que eu... – parou quando viu o próprio rosto ruborizado refletido na máscara de prata. Para não arrancar aquele objeto do rosto da amazona e esmagá-lo com as próprias mãos afastou-se – Você não está sendo honesta consigo mesma.

\- Não estou sendo o que?! – exasperou-se Marin. – Deuses justos, o que você está querendo dizer?

\- O Saga viu o seu rosto sim ou não? – cuspiu Leão.

Marin estufou o peito e cerrou os punhos, exalando tanta indignação que os pupilos perceberam e os fitaram temerosos.

\- Aiolia, você é... – rosnou – A sua estupidez não tem limites.

\- Ok, o estúpido aqui vai embora. – sem dar tempo para respostas, afastou-se dizendo: - Vou treinar meus aprendizes em outro lugar. Acabou o recreio, pessoal! – gritou para os jovens.

*****A**

Senti um alívio enorme quando a porta do quarto se abriu dando passagem a Ragi e Miha. Eles pareciam bem mais calmos. Agradeci aos céus o fato deles não terem se matado la fora, ou melhor de Ragi não ter matado Miha.

A mulher anjo caído veio até mim exibindo seu sorriso maléfico.

\- Oi de novo, anjinho. – saudou-me.

\- Oi... – respondi hesitante.

Miha sentou-se na beirada da cama e agarrou os meus pés possessivamente.

\- Ragi me deixou ficar. Não é maravilhoso?! Sinto que vamos ser grandes amigas.

\- Menos. – falou Ragi secamente. – Faça o que disse que ia fazer, Miha.

Olhei para ele depois para a mulher.

\- Do que estão falando? – perguntei.

Miha me dirigiu um olhar estreito e maquiado.

\- Vou te tirar desta cama, anjinho.

\- Fala sério?! – emendei eufórica.

\- Pode apostar que sim. Mas... – Miha sentou-se mais perto, pousou a mão no meu ventre. – Vai ter que confiar em mim.

Meu olhar procurou o de Ragi. Queria saber o que ele estava pensando. Ele ficou calado um tempo, olhando-me com um ar super sério. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da calça.

\- Pode confiar, Ariel, é seguro.

Com o aval de Ragi, mirei o rosto de Miha.

\- Certo. O que vai acontecer?

\- Vou transferir toda o meu cosmo para você. Meu cosmo vai restabelecer o seu e te devolver os movimentos. Para ser sincera, não sei se dará certo, mas há grandes chances de dar.

\- O que vai acontecer com você depois que me passar todo o seu cosmo?

\- Vou ficar fraca por uns dias, mas vou sobreviver. – ela piscou para mim.

Após pensar um pouco, concordei. Miha subiu em cima de mim, ficou ajoelhada, com um joelho em cada lado do meu corpo. Segurou minha mão e a pôs em cima do próprio peito, em seguida pôs sua mão em cima o meu peito. Fechou os olhos.

\- Feche os olhos, querida. Concentre-se.

Tentei fazer o que ela pediu. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Procurei controlar a minha respiração. A expectativa era muito grande, mas eu tentei me manter calma. Eu confiava em Ragi. Ele não permitiria aquele processo se não fosse pro meu bem. Se ele confiava em Miha, eu também confiava.

Passou-se um minuto inteiro, então ouvi um forte zumbido dentro do meu ouvido. Abri os olhos incomodada em tempo de ver uma explosão de luz azulada sobre o peito de Miha no mesmíssimo local onde estava minha mão aberta. A energia foi toda em minha direção como uma bala de canhão incandescente. Não pude sentir quando entrou em mim, mas meu corpo reagiu. Novamente experimentei a sensação de ter a mente eletrocutada. Minhas costas se arquearam. Gritei.

Junto com o cosmo de Miha vieram lembranças. Imagens dela e Ragi correndo pela noite, lutando, se beijando, sorrindo, bebendo vinho, matando. Eram _flashs_ do passado deles. Ela queria me mostrar a vida que tiveram juntos. Por quê? Vi outra bala de canhão de energia azulada atingir meu corpo, e outra e outra. Dezenas. O processo era implacável e muito incômodo. Incômodo em um sentido astral. Além dos meus sentidos. Meu corpo não sentia nada, mas meu espírito sim.

Eu estava sugando o cosmo dela como um vampiro sedento por sangue. Eu estava gostando. Eu não queria que parasse, apesar da agonia.

Miha também gritava, sofrendo com a transfusão de cosmo. Então tudo terminou. Cai na cama em seguida Miha desfaleceu em cima de mim. Ragi a amparou. Tirou-a da cama e a colocou sentada numa cadeira. Ela estava inconsciente. Eu ofegava. Não conseguia fechar os olhos. Ragi veio até mim. Segurou o meu rosto e perguntou com um tom de voz tenso:

\- Ariel consegue me ouvir?

\- Sim! – exclamei.

Conseguia ouvir todos os pensamentos dele. Ele estava muito preocupado comigo.

\- Consegue se mover?

Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma absurda agitação interior. Algo dentro de mim queria sair voando.

\- Eu sinto a energia dela dentro de mim. – falei com dificuldade.

\- Então use-a.

Ele soltou o meu rosto e se afastou me dando espaço. Engoli em seco preparando-me para algo incerto. Eufórica, percebi meu corpo finalmente reagindo as minhas ordens mentais. Consegui ficar sentada, para minha total surpresa. Lentamente e com muito cuidado, levantei da cama. Mal conseguia olhar para meus pés plantados no chão de tão feliz.

\- Ragi, veja... – falei sorrindo

\- Sim. Miha conseguiu. – ele também não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Não imaginava que ele pudesse sorrir daquela maneira tão espontânea. Estava realmente feliz por mim. Toquei o meu rosto, belisquei minhas bochechas, puxei minhas orelhas. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés. Aproveitei cada movimento, cada respiração. Ragi me acompanhava com um olhar deslumbrado.

\- Não posso acreditar. – falei olhando para as minhas mãos.

\- Nem eu. – disse Ragi.

Ele olhou para Miha sentada na cadeira com as pernas esticadas, desmaiada. Ragi meneou a cabeça para ela e foi como se dissesse 'obrigado'. Nesse momento tentei dar uns passos. Percebi que tinha medo de pisar no chão depois de tanto tempo deitada.

Caminhei devagar até a janela de vidro muito empoeirado. Contemplei sorrindo as árvores altas que cercavam a cabana. Sentia muita vontade de correr e saltar, mas sentia também receio de me esforçar demais e por tudo o que eu tinha conquistado a perder. Caminhei na direção de Ragi me preparando para pular nos braços dele. Subitamente notei que meus passos já não eram mais tão cautelosos. Eu havia reaprendido a andar com louvor. Estendi a mão para Ragi que a recebeu gentilmente. Ele inclinou-se para beijar minha mão, mas a puxei a tempo.

\- Que tal irmos lá fora?

Corri ate a porta. Já não conseguia controlar mais minha alegria. Em frente a porta, notei que o meu campo de visão despencava. Cai sentada no chão. Havia perdido as forças completamente, já não era mais dona de meu corpo. Gritei por Ragi sem me dar conta de que ele já me segurava, me erguia e me carregava de volta para a cama. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

\- Não sei bem, anjo. – respondeu-me Ragi com uma voz tensa. – Parece que o cosmo de Miha te fortaleceu, mas de uma forma temporária. Eu sinto muito.

Ele me abraçou. Olhei para o teto atônita. Mal podia acreditar que havia voltado para aquela cama. Gritei desesperada. Ragi me apertou contra o peito pedindo-me calma. Meu desespero impedia de ouvi-lo. Eu só conseguia chorar, soluçar, por saber estar novamente paralisada. Não suportava mais aquela condição.

Ragi se soltou de mim, mas continuou segurando os meus braços. Ajustou o travesseiro sob a minha cabeça. Fez um carinho em meu rosto. Seu olhar protetor me atormentava ainda mais, pois me dava certeza que eu jamais voltaria a ficar de pé. Senti que ele não sabia o que dizer e que sofria junto comigo.

O choro se abateu sobre mim com tamanha força, que achei que nunca mais fosse parar de chorar. Depois de um tempo, Ragi me deitou na cama. Senti que havia um buraco negro dentro de mim, não tinha forças para nada. Fiquei observando Miha desmaiada na cadeira. O esforço dela tinha sido em vão. Ragi levantou, colocou-a em seus braços musculosos e a levou do quarto. Quando voltou a se sentar a cama, eu já havia tomado minha decisão.

Ele pós a mão na minha perna, oferecendo-me sua proteção, sua companhia. Não senti vontade de virar a cabeça para olhar seu rosto. Parecia que nada mais fazia sentido ou importava, além do fato de eu ainda estar deitada imóvel naquela cama. O silêncio nos acompanhou por incontáveis minutos.

\- Não esgotamos todas as possibilidades. – a voz de Ragi estava apática – Podemos tentar a possessão... – encarou-me – Sei que você não concorda, mas parece que é a única saída.

Respirei fundo. E respondi olhando para frente.

\- Você disse que um anjo caído tem que reduzir seu corpo a própria essência, ao cosmo angélico, para possuir o corpo de um ser humano. – falei lentamente - Meu cosmo está selado, portanto jamais poderia fazer isso. E mesmo se pudesse, não faria. Não acho certo usar alguém dessa maneira.

Ragi me olhou tentando disfarçar sua desolação. Eu gostaria de segurar sua mão, apertá-la bem forte para lhe passar alguma força para continuar. Parecia que ele estava se rendendo. Fechei os olhos.

\- Ragi... Quero que me faça dormir. – ele virou seus olhos negros na direção dos meus – Por vários dias, se possível.

Eu queria tirar férias de toda aquela provação. Ragi segurou minha mão e a beijou. - Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

\- Não vai ficar sozinho. – abri um sorriso rápido – Vai ficar com a Miha.

Ele virou o rosto, parecendo odiar minha sugestão.

\- Não posso ficar longe de você por muito tempo. – baixei os olhos, desviando da tristeza disfarçada de Ragiel. Ele passou um tempo refletindo e me encarando. – Tem certeza?

\- Tenho. – tentei parecer convicta.

\- Está bem.

* * *

_até o próximo._


	7. A Floresta Das Árvores Gigantes

**Olá, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Eu sei que estou bem atrasada com meus capítulos. Acontece que não disponho mais daqueeele tempo livre. E a tendência é piorar, mas não vou desistir não. Pretendo terminar todas as minhas fics. Palavra de escoteira. Esse capítulo já estava pronto, mas eu acabei fazendo algumas alterações importantes nele. Coloquei um pouco do passado do Ragi. Vamos descobrir porque ele caiu. Bem, espero que gostem. Tenham uma boa leitura. **

***Luna***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII – A Floresta Das Árvores Gigantes **

*****A**

** Senti quando Ragi me acordou. Foi como ser puxada pelo braço **da areia movediça. Ainda tentei resistir, permanecer no sono sem sonhos, mas fora inútil. Eu jamais conseguiria superar o poder dele naquelas condições. Também não podia contar para ele que compreendia seus poderes sobre mim para não deixá-lo desconfortável. Sabia como ele me fazia dormir e como me acordava, como seu cosmo agia sobre minha mente. Abri os olhos e o fitei sentado na cama. Ele sorriu para mim.

\- Olá, anjinho.

\- Por que me acordou?

\- Você precisa comer.

\- Preciso mesmo? – questionei com desanimo.

Ragi se aproximou e beijou minha testa. Fitou-me com carinho. Ignorei seu olhar, mantendo meus olhos baixos.

\- Precisa. – ele disse.

Ele trouxe uma tigela de frutas para a cama. Os morangos, uvas e cerejas pareciam que foram tirados do pé recentemente. Ragi com certeza diria que eu precisava me alimentar para recuperar meu cosmo. Eu já não tinha mais esperanças, só queria continuar dormindo.

Comi as frutas que Ragi colocava na minha boca em silêncio.

\- Onde está a Miha? – perguntei quando terminei.

\- Repousando.

\- Ela é uma mulher generosa. – falei lembrando quando ela transferiu quase todo seu cosmo para mim.

Ragi ensaiou um de seus sorrisos debochados.

\- Você não a conhece, eu sim.

\- O jeito que ela olha para você... – insinuei. – Ela me mostrou imagens do passado de vocês durante a transferência de cosmo. Vocês já foram íntimos, não?

\- Bastante íntimos. – ele respondeu parecendo pouco interessado.

Ele me olhou como se não tivesse gostado de Miha ter me feito ver o passado secreto deles.

\- Pode abrir a janela? Gostaria de ver o mundo lá fora. – pedi.

\- É dia, a luz do sol vai te deixar mais fraca. – advertiu-me Ragi.

\- Não importa.

Eu já estava paralisada do pescoço para baixo, o que poderia ser pior? Ragi atendeu meu pedido. Da cama, observei a floresta que cercava a cabana. Os troncos das árvores eram muito largos e antigos, cercados de fileiras de cogumelos. Não dava para ver as copas das árvores, só os troncos, inúmeras toras enfileiradas. As árvores eram tão grandes que fizeram me sentir pequenina, como um rato observando elefantes.

\- Por que escolheu esse lugar para ser seu esconderijo, Ragi?

O anjo caído me dirigiu um olhar curioso.

\- É uma longa história. – desviou.

\- Conte-me, já que me acordou.

Ragi virou o rosto para a janela e então começou:

\- Esta floresta foi palco de uma terrível batalha de anjos contra demônios nos tempos em que este mundo era infestado de demônios e outras bestas. Os anjos estavam em desvantagem por conta da cobertura vegetal. As árvores gigantes impediam que a luz do Sol, fonte de poder dos anjos, tocassem a Terra. Os demônios, mais numerosos, deram um baita trabalho para os celestiais. Após a batalha, os arcanjos selaram a floresta para que nenhuma criatura das trevas pudesse pisar aqui. Eles não queriam lutar aqui novamente. Porém, alguns anjos caídos – ele apontou para si com o polegar – conhecedores das artimanhas dos arcanjos, conseguiram driblar o poder do selo e penetraram na floresta e viveram aqui por algum tempo. Os arcanjos jamais desconfiaram, pois eram arrogantes demais para supor que algum caído tivesse capacidade ou ousadia para passar pelo selo.

\- Você fez o seu esconderijo no último lugar onde os arcanjos procurariam.

\- Exatamente, Ariel.

\- Como sabe disso tudo, Ragi?

Nesse momento ele me encarou. Veio se sentar na cama. Estava com um ar sério e altivo.

\- Por que eu estava lá. Lutei na batalha contra os demônios que habitavam essa floresta. Lutei ao lado do arcanjo Miguel. Eu era discípulo e homem de confiança do maior de todos os arcanjos. - Fiquei chocada. Após uma pausa, Ragi continuou. – Eu vi quando os arcanjos selaram a floresta. Memorizei a técnica usada e consegui desfazer uma mínima parte do selo para entrar. E aqui estamos nós.

Em seguida ele fechou a janela de forma estranha. Notei que aquela lembrança o havia perturbado. Ele não queria continuar naquele assunto, mas eu sim, pois desejava conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Você era tão próximo dos arcanjos e mesmo assim caiu... Sei que não gosta de tocar nesse assunto, mas eu preciso perguntar. Por que você caiu, Ragiel?

Ragi se sentou na cama próximo aos meus pés, não me olhava mais diretamente.

\- Eu levantei a mão contra meu mestre. Rebelei-me contra Miguel, por isso fui expulso do paraíso.

\- Por que fez isso? – insisti com uma voz suave.

\- Foi logo depois da batalha nesta floresta. – a voz de Ragi estava diferente, carregada de sentimentos pesados. – Miguel ordenou que todos os humanos que viviam aqui fossem mortos. Alguns cultuavam os demônios, nossos inimigos. Outros não. Entre estes havia uma garota. Ela pertencia a uma tribo pacífica. Devota aos anjos. Mesmo assim, Miguel ordenou sua morte e de seus semelhantes. Eu não consegui matá-la. Ser obrigado a matar aquela mulher foi a gota d'água de uma situação que já vinha insustentável para mim. Eu senti algo se revirar dentro de mim quando ela me olhou e suplicou por sua vida. Essa mesma coisa que se revirou, virou as costas para mim. Eu não me reconhecia mais. Os anjos guerreiros prezavam a justiça mais do que tudo. Não achei que aquilo fosse certo. Mas Miguel queria a garota morta e eu obedeci.

\- Como pode fazer isso, Ragi? – indaguei indignada.

Ragi se levantou da cama e deu alguns passos pelo quarto. Percebi um sorriso ardiloso se formar em seus lábios.

\- Na verdade eu o fiz pensar que havia matado a garota. O golpe que desferi diante de Miguel não a matou. Horas depois eu voltei ao campo de batalha, curei seus ferimentos e a escondi em um local seguro. Uma cabana igual a essa em outro lugar. Passamos muitos dias e noites juntos sozinhos. Eu me tornei seu anjo da guarda.

\- Vocês se apaixonaram? – Ragi fez que sim com a cabeça. – E como ficou o céu?

\- Miguel ficou sabendo e mandou me caçar. – ele fez uma pausa, parado de costas para mim. – Seus seguidores nos encontraram, a mataram e me prenderam. Os mesmos que antes lutavam ao meu lado, me viam como inimigo porque tentei proteger aquela humana. Fui a julgamento por alta traição e desobediência. Logicamente fui condenado. Miguel arrancou minhas asas e me expulsou do céu. Esse era o castigo para os desobedientes.

Queria segurar a mão dele. Olhei-o penalizada por sua triste história. Tudo estava claro agora. Por isso ele odiava tanto os arcanjos.

\- Como era o nome dela, Ragi? – perguntei.

Ele me olhou nostálgico antes de responder.

\- Ângela. Era tão parecida com você. Tinha o cabelo preto e cumprido como o seu, a mesma pureza no olhar, a mesma... – ele se aproximou, segurou o meu queixo como se fosse me beijar. – Generosidade.

Ragi me abraçou. Permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, quieto e pensativo, cheio de lembranças. Eu não precisava ser o anjo da Revelação para saber que Ragi projetava a imagem da amada do passado em mim.

\- Eu não sou a Ângela, Ragi. – falei.

\- Eu nunca disse que era. – ele se soltou de mim e sorriu. – O fato de você se parecer com ela é apenas uma ironia do destino. Ambas me fizeram lembrar que um dia eu lutei pela justiça. E eu posso dizer que o que sinto por você é bem mais forte.

Sorri.

\- Obrigada por ter me contado sobre seu passado. Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém.

Ragi me colocou deitada na cama. Cobriu minhas pernas com o lençol.

\- Você é a segunda pessoa que sabe o motivo da minha queda.

\- Quem é a primeira?

\- Yukan, o líder dos anjos caídos. – havia desprezo no tom de voz de Ragi.

**#######################**

Ariel pediu a Ragi que a fizesse dormir o sono sem sonhos mais uma vez. Ragi não insistiu para ela desistir do sono induzido, porque queria poupá-la da frustração de perder os movimentos logo depois de tê-los recuperado. Ariel estava cansada daquele castigo cruel e com razão. Mesmo assim, sabendo que estava fazendo sua vontade, colocá-la para dormir doeu-lhe profundamente.

Ariel não merecia aquele destino. Ele não conseguia mais vê-la sofrer. Os dias naquele esconderijo estavam sendo muito duros para o anjo caído promovido a anjo da guarda pelo arcanjo iluminado.

Anjo da guarda... Os olhos negros e impenetráveis de Ragiel se fecharam lentamente. Houve um tempo em que odiou profundamente esse título, por julgá-lo uma posição de fracos sentimentais. Agora conseguia gostar novamente, pois sua protegida era Ariel, alguém que com certeza valia a pena ser protegida, assim como Ângela.

Permaneceu um tempo de olhos fechados, recordando. Eram realmente parecidas. Tão puras. Tão incorruptíveis. Mais uma vez ele se via sem defesas diante daquele sentimento que o fazia arriscar tudo por outra pessoa. Seria essa sua sina?

Sentado no tronco de árvore que derrubara com suas próprias mãos, em meio a um jorro de fúria e frustração, o anjo caído buscava uma maneira de dar um pouco de esperança a sua protegida. Sabia que se ela caísse em depressão profunda, tudo seria mais difícil. Sair daquela situação tinha que ser um trabalho em dupla. Que trabalho? Como tirar Ariel daquela maldita cama? Se a tirasse do esconderijo para receber os curativos raios lunares, ela ficaria exposta, seria facilmente rastreada pelos arcanjos.

A velha cabana construída e selada com seu cosmo de anjo caído, no meio da floresta amaldiçoada pelos arcanjos era o único local seguro para Ariel. Observou uma das imponentes árvores antigas, testemunha da batalha contra as hostes infernais.

O passado estava por toda parte. Porém, Ragiel não contara tudo a sua atual protegida. Não contara que era o terrível anjo de armadura negra, capaz escurecer o sol com seu poder e fúria. Não contara que tomado de rancor, desafiou Miguel para uma luta até a morte para vingar a morte de Ângela e das pessoas inocentes assassinadas após aquela batalha. Todos fieis seguidores dos anjos, todos massacrados.

"Todos os humanos são corruptos, Ragiel, mesmo os devotos aos celestiais", dissera Miguel apontando sua espada sagrada para um grupo de pessoas amedrontadas.

Ragi fora derrotado por Miguel, humilhado, perdeu suas asas na frente de todos os outros celestiais e por fim expulso do céu para servir de exemplo. Miguel deixou claro através dele que qualquer sinal de desobediência seria severamente punido, como se já soubesse que seria desafiado pelo próprio discípulo algum dia. Miguel sempre desconfiou dele, sempre o temeu. Ragi não contou também que conhecia Ângela bem antes da batalha na floresta. Era seu anjo da guarda, designado pelo próprio Miguel. O maior de todos os arcanjos, com o intuito de testar seu pupilo, colocou a jovem devota no destino de Ragiel, prevendo que ela o tentaria. A missão era um teste, matar a moça era a prova final. Seria a única forma de mostrar seu arrependimento pela falta grave, matar a mulher que amava e mostrar que seu coração era inteiramente do céu. Mas Ragi se recusara quando descobriu o plano. Rebelou-se e caiu por isso. Por não aceitar ser um joguete nas mãos de Miguel, sempre pronto a mostrar seu poder e autoridade.

Abriu e fechou os olhos se recusando a olhar para o céu. Ragiel jamais olhava para o céu para pedir algo. Era inútil. Os anjos estavam cagando para o que acontecia no mundo. Os arcanjos detestavam a raça humana pela forma mesquinha que usavam o planeta. Diziam que o livre árbitro estragara a humanidade. "Boçais", pensou Ragi rancorosamente. Não sabiam nada sobre os seres humanos, apenas julgavam indiscriminadamente.

Ariel nem parecia um arcanjo. Ela sempre procurou ajudar os cavaleiros, notadamente o Saga, e se recusava veementemente a possuir um corpo humano, alegando que um anjo ocupar um corpo alheio era algo terrivelmente injusto. Definitivamente ela não era como os outros. Passou a mão no cabelo negro, irritado. Pensar nos arcanjos sempre o deixava irritado, com sede de vingança.

Queria entender o que levou um deles a descer e procurá-lo. A imagem do arcanjo de luz não lhe causou nada, mas a voz sim. Sentira humildade naquela voz, quase como uma súplica, como se ele fosse o único ser capaz de realizar aquela missão, proteger Ariel. Por que ele? Logo ele! O céu o odiava. Miguel o odiava, os arcanjos o odiavam. No entanto fora escolhido pelo arcanjo. O que estava acontecendo lá em cima? Por que Miguel permitiu que ele fosse escolhido? A menos que não soubesse...

Aquele arcanjo iluminado e bondoso também teria se rebelado contra Miguel?

Continuou refletindo, até passos o avisarem da aproximação de uma pessoa.

\- Sinto muito que a transferência de cosmo não tenha ajudado, Ragi. – ouviu Miha dizer. – Eu realmente achei que funcionaria. Transferi noventa e nove por cento do meu cosmo para ela. - Miha observou as costas dele por um tempo. – Dizem que houve uma terrível batalha entre anjos e demônios nessa floresta.

\- Dizem. – falou Ragi, distante.

Ela havia caído há menos tempo que ele, portanto não sabia de muita coisa. E ele não sentia vontade de contar o que ela não sabia, nem de revelar os segredos daquela floresta. Quando eram amantes, trouxe Miha para aquele lugar, mostrando como passar pelo selo dos arcanjos. Miha sentiu a frieza de Ragi, mas como não fora rechaçada, resolveu se aproximar. Sentou-se ao lado do anjo no tronco. Ouviu quando ele derrubou a árvore de dentro da cabana. Um golpe estrondoso e cheio de fúria que fez o chão tremer.

Miha admirou o perfil bonito dele. Os olhos negros como a noite fitavam um ponto na floresta. Ousou tocar as costas dele. Ragi não se mexeu. Realmente pareceu não notar o contato. Logicamente ele não sentia, mas havia visto com seus olhos bem treinados a mão dela se aproximando de seu corpo e seus ouvidos de felino ouviram o roçar de sua mão sobre sua camisa de algodão. Ragiel ouviria até se um pelo de gato pousasse em seu ombro.

Os sentidos dele, os que haviam nos anjos caídos, olfato, visão, audição, eram incríveis. Herança de seus tempos de guerreiro celeste. Imaginar como aquele anjo era poderoso excitava Miha. Ele a hipnotizava com sua presença. Gostaria de tê-lo visto lutando com suas asas e armadura. Se ele tinha toda aquela presença sendo um anjo caído, imagina com poder máximo? Houve um tempo que Ragiel era tudo para ela. Ela sentia que esse tempo estava voltando e temia por si mesma. Ele não fora agradável quando ela o amou no passado, mas simplesmente, não conseguia evitar se apaixonar por ele de novo.

Sua mão subiu para orelha, seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos negros ondulados. Ela desejava ardentemente senti-lo. E que ele pudesse senti-la também. Gostava de tocar nele, mesmo sabendo que o tato eram inexistente para ambos. Como ele não se mexia, nem falava nada, ela se aproximou mais. Encostou os lábios no ouvido e pescoço dele. Beijou a pele sentindo todo cheiro masculino. Um cheiro que jamais saiu de sua lembrança.

\- Tão triste... – sussurrou, sedutora. – Odeio te ver assim.

Nesse momento ele se afastou. Levantou-se do tronco e deu dois passos para frente. Virou-se para ela punindo-a com um olhar glacial.

\- Por que será que não deu certo?

\- Eu não sei. Transferi quase todo meu cosmo. Você viu. - Ragi virou a cara, desconfiado. - Temos que aceitar os fatos, Ragi. – Miha ficou de pé. – Você tem que aceitar os fatos. - carinhosamente, segurou-lhe o rosto e fez com que a fitasse. Encararam-se. – Um arcanjo selou o cosmo dela. Nossos poderes não se comparam aos deles. Não podemos ajudá-la...

\- Eu me recuso.

Ele a empurrou e afastou-se mais alguns passos. O peito agitado e os dentes cerrados revelavam sua revolta. Um arcanjo era a causa de tudo. Miha estava certa nisso. E saber disso deixava Ragi com mais sede de vingança. Respirou fundo até perceber que a fúria não o dominava mais. A fúria era o pior sentimento para o anjo caído Ragiel. O que ele tinha mais dificuldade de lidar. Seu ponto fraco e seu maior trunfo, pois o deixava mais poderoso. Todos os anjos caídos da Terra temiam a fura de Ragi. Yukan chegou a dizer uma vez que a fúria de Ragiel poderia escurecer o Sol. Miha estremeceu relembrando a frase do líder dos anjos caídos. Amava Ragi e o temia também.

\- Não vou esquecer o que fez, Miha. – ele falou depois de um tempo.

Ela sorriu.

\- Ainda não tentamos uma coisa. – ela fez uma pausa. – Ragi, porque não a levamos até o QG? Yukan pode ajudá-la...

\- Isso está fora de cogitação. – cortou Ragiel com uma voz áspera como lixa.

\- Não seria a primeira vez que ele lançou luz sobre um problema dos anjos caídos. Pense bem Ragi! Yukan caiu há muitos séculos e ainda tem contatos no céu...

\- Isso é o que ele diz. – desdenhou Ragi. – Yukan mente o tempo todo, Miha, por isso ainda está no topo, porque sabe mentir como ninguém. Não banque a inocente comigo, não finja que não sabe das mentiras dele. Ele não tem contado algum no céu, só usa essa desculpa para se manter no poder.

\- E se for verdade? Ainda acho que ele pode ter alguma resposta. Yukan sabe de muita coisa, é por isso que ainda tem tantos seguidores. Os caídos sabem que ele pode nos salvar.

Ragiel desviou o olhar. Preferiu o silêncio. Impulsivamente Miha agarrou-se as suas costas, oferecendo um abraço de desculpas pela insistência. Sabia que Yukan e Ragi tinham sérias diferenças, apesar de serem muito amigos. Não devia ter citado o nome dele naquele momento. Encostou o rosto no ombro do anjo, demonstrando passividade, implorando por um gesto de carinho. Estava ávida por ele há muitos anos.

\- Está bem, não vou tocar mais nesse assunto. – falou em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não quero aborrecer você. – suspirou, acariciando o pescoço do anjo. – Está tão tenso. Que tal sair um pouco para aliviar toda essa tensão? Tem corpos humanos esperando por nós, meu querido...

Ele se afastou dela em silêncio. Caminhou para a cabana sem se olhar para trás. Em um primeiro momento, Miha ficou desapontada por ter sido ignorada. Sua principal arma era a sedução, mas não desistiria dele tão facilmente. A brincadeira estava só começando.

*****S**

Acordei com o corpo molhado de suor. Havia tido outro pesadelo com a Ariel. Não foi bem um pesadelo, desta vez, pois ela estava bem, estava mais para um sonho perturbador. Nele via Ariel caminhando em uma planície muito iluminada. Ela tinha asas. Magníficas asas brancas, imensas. Estava usando um vestido fluído e prateado. Sua imagem era difusa, levemente apagada como se falasse comigo de outra dimensão.

Ela sorria para mim. Parecia tão alta, tão poderosa, divina. Fiquei me perguntando se sua forma de anjo era parecida com a imagem que vi no sonho. Será que ela tinha uma forma de anjo? Ou era a mesma no suposto lugar de onde veio? Eu não gostava de pensar que ela tivesse uma forma diferente. Para mim ela sempre seria aquela mulher de aparência frágil e misteriosa que resgatei no mar.

Ela sorria para mim um sorriso de despedida e desaparecia na luz em seguida, me deixando sozinho. A mensagem produzida pelo meu subconsciente era clara: meu pior medo era que Ariel tivesse voltado para o céu. Possibilidade levantada por Ares, a qual eu não queria acreditar. Um suposto retorno ao local de origem seria como uma separação definitiva. Se ela tivesse mesmo voltado para o céu, ela jamais voltaria para mim. Eu tinha certeza.

Incomodado com o calor do quarto, levantei e fui para debaixo do chuveiro. Deixei a água fria cair sobre minha cabeça por uns cinco minutos. Sai do banheiro sem me preocupar em me secar ou me cobrir com uma toalha. Fui até o closet. Retirei de uma gaveta um vestido que Ariel havia deixado naquele quarto em alguma noite que dormimos juntos.

Assim que segurei o vestido, a lembrança dela tomou conta da minha mente novamente. Não havia mais nada relevante no mundo, apenas a saudade. Uma saudade incontrolável. O desejo de estar com ela percorreu meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica. O cheiro suave dela estava na roupa. Aspirei-o lembrando a noite que retirei aquele vestido do corpo dela.

Eu fiquei excitado, mas me sentia triste demais para buscar algum tipo de alívio solitário. Sabia que não adiantaria. O verdadeiro alívio só viria quando a tivesse novamente em meus braços. Só assim me sentiria completo de novo. Guardei o vestido na gaveta e voltei para a cama.

Refleti sobre o sonho novamente, desta vez procurando ser racional. Ariel voltaria para o céu me deixando sem notícias? Depois de tudo o que vivemos, ela seria capaz de viver sabendo que eu estaria preocupado e confuso com seu sumiço? Não. Não a antiga Ariel, aquela que conviveu tantos meses comigo. Esta jamais me deixaria sozinho sem explicações, também não iria embora sem se despedir.

Porém a Ariel que despertou sem memórias semanas atrás... Meu coração se agitou. Talvez. Ou melhor, sim. Afinal, ela não lembrava de mim. Para ela, tudo o que vivemos simplesmente não existiu. Isso poderia justificar seu retorno para o céu. Sem memória, nada a prenderia aqui.

Começou a cair uma chuva fina que logo se transformou num temporal. Passei a noite toda ouvindo o barulho da chuva sem conseguir dormir.

\- O pobre Saga, sozinho novamente... – a voz de Ares surgiu. Vinha do espelho do quarto. – O pobre Saga sozinho. Sozinho por que quer...

\- Não perca o seu tempo. – respondi a minha face maligna.

\- Idiota.

A presença de Ares desapareceu do quarto e eu agradeci aos deuses. Passei a madrugada sentado na varanda dos aposentos do grande mestre. Fitando as estrelas, distraído. Vi o dia amanhecer. Em seguida estava diante de uma mesa de café da manhã digna de um rei. A serva terminou de me servir e se retirou da sala em silêncio.

Continue meditando em vez de comer, até outra pessoa entrar na sala. Ela ocupou a cadeira a minha direita. Ouvi quando suspirou, senti que me fitava. Vi sua mão pousar sobre a minha, seus doces olhos azuis brilhavam.

\- Mais uma vez deixando de comer, Saga.

\- Estava te esperando.

\- Mentiroso. – Athena sorriu. Ela acariciou minha mão. – Ela te faz tanta falta assim? – havia tristeza em sua voz.

Ela acariciou minha mão de novo. A frase de Ares revolveu minha mente cansada pela noite sem dormir. "Pobre Saga, sozinho... sozinho por que quer..." no segundo seguinte ouvi os passos firmes de um cavaleiro atravessando a entrada da sala onde fazia minhas refeições. Levantei o rosto na direção da entrada e vi Kanon. Ele devolveu meu olhar com certa surpresa ao notar a mão de Athena acariciando a minha.

\- Estou interrompendo? – ele perguntou. Saori afastou a mão, percebi seu rosto ficar enrubescido – Eu posso voltar outra hora. O que tenho para falar com o Patriarca não é nada tão importante...

\- Fique, Kanon. – disse Saori ficando de pé. – Só vim ver como o Saga estava.

Meu irmão a cumprimentou quando ela passou pela porta. Assim que Saori saiu, Kanon me dirigiu um olhar acusador:

\- O que estava acontecendo aqui, Saga?

Respirei fundo.

\- Nada.

\- Hum. – ele continuava analisando meu rosto. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Você está com uma cara péssima, sabia? – não respondi. Ele se sentou e começou a se servir de café, depois encheu um prato com pães e pedaços de queijo. – Estive conversando com o Shaka. Ele repetiu o que disse na reunião, sobre Ariel ser um anjo, por isso as leis do nosso mundo não se aplicam a ela. Ela é diferente de nós...

\- Para mim ela era completamente humana. – interrompi.

\- Imagino que sim. – ele bebeu uma boa quantidade de café – Você estava o tempo todo com ela para cima e para baixo, dormia com ela, gostava dela. O que estou querendo dizer é que seu julgamento foi prejudicado com relação a Ariel. - Encarei-o interrogativamente. Kanon continuou: - Você estava apaixonado, ainda está, pelo que vejo. Porém, ela é um anjo caído, desapareceu bem debaixo do nosso nariz. Pense nesse fato. E se ela não voltar nunca mais? Shaka disse que Ariel tinha uma missão aqui na Terra, nos avisar sobre o Apocalipse. Ela cumpriu sua missão, agora nós já sabemos, combatemos os nefilins, estamos salvando as pessoas afetadas pelo DNA dos monstros. Ela nos deu sua revelação, em seguida se foi. Faz todo sentido, não acha?

Encarei firmemente meu irmão gêmeo.

\- Ela não desapareceu, Kanon. – respondi seriamente – Ela foi levada. Pelo anjo caído Ragiel. Ariel não dominava seus poderes a ponto de dopar a mente da serva Kaliope e desaparecer na escuridão. Ela se quer tinha cosmo quando despertou. Está esquecendo esse fato. Meu julgamento nunca esteve, nem está prejudicado, pelo contrário.

Levantei exibindo minha falta de vontade de continuar conversando. Não estava afim de continuar sendo afrontado. Sai da sala deixando meu irmão sozinho. Tinha inúmeras providências a tomar naquele dia. Agora estava irritado e não tinha tempo de ficar conversando. Mas as palavras de Kanon ficaram martelando na minha cabeça o dia todo, "Julgamento prejudicado..."

**######################**

O cavaleiro de ouro de Leão também passou a noite em claro. Observava o teto de seu quarto deitado na cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça servindo de apoio. Refletia sobre a postura de Marin na arena. Conforme o tempo passava, começava a ver a situação com olhos mais brandos. Sentia-se culpado. Marin estava certa, ele era um estúpido mesmo. Estava cego de ciúme.

Restava esperar a raiva da amazona passar ou procurar perdão? Ambas possibilidades não agradavam o leonino. A primeira significava aturar a distância que ela impunha entre eles e a segunda significava se rebaixar. Então era isso! Ela queria que ele se rebaixasse. Queria que ele se ajoelhasse diante dela e pedisse perdão. Isso era a cara de Marin, sendo ela tão orgulhosa.

Aiolia sentou na cama e bufou, irritado. "Quem ela pensa que é?" Levantou disposto a ir até a casa da amazona e dizer umas boas verdades. Ela devia guardar um mínimo de respeito por ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, um superior de patente, mas ao que parecia, Marin apenas respeitava Saga. Não por ele ser o grande mestre, mas claramente por outros motivos. Então porque não assumia de vez os sentimentos que tinha pelo comandante do Santuário? Faria em boa hora, já que Ariel estava desaparecida.

Marin devia aproveitar aquela chance de ouro. Quanto a ele, não precisava mais da amizade dela. Se ela não queria mais falar com ele, ótimo. Ela tinha feito a escolha dela e ele respeitaria. Agitado, parou em frente a casa da amazona. Todo o discurso malcriado fresco em sua mente, pronto para ser posto para fora. De repente hesitou. Não soube dizer por que, mas após um minuto inteiro parado em frente aquela humilde casa, já não tinha mais certeza. E toda a culpa voltara com força, como uma onda de tristeza varrendo a raiva para longe.

Chovia. Fechou os olhos sentindo a chuva fria castigar sua cabeça. Estava com ciúmes, mesmo Marin afirmando que via Saga apenas como patriarca, ele ainda sentia ciúmes. Sentiu-se tolo. Descer até aquela vila, debaixo de chuva só para brigar com uma amiga de infância. Alguma vez já tinha feito algo tão estúpido? Certamente sim. "Melhore seu temperamento impulsivo, Aiolia, ou ainda terá sérios problemas.", disse Shaka certa vez. A reencarnação de Buda estava certa, afinal. Ele era impulsivo mesmo, estúpido, ciumento e estava morrendo de medo de perder sua Águia.

Chegou a se virar para ir embora, mas desistiu disso também. Agora queria vê-la. Bateu a porta e esperou. Marin surgiu a sua frente segundos depois. Vestida num robe marrom, rosto coberto pela máscara de prata, o cabelo ruivo um pouco desalinhado. Aiolia disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

\- Desculpa, Marin. Você tem razão, eu sou estúpido.

Ela o analisou demoradamente. Aiolia estava ensopado, sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo vazia e triste, arrependida. Marin fez que sim com a cabeça e deu passagem para o cavaleiro entrar em sua casa. Aiolia pensou antes de se mexer. Parecia esperar que ela se arrependesse de tê-lo deixado entrar e batesse a porta na cara dele a qualquer minuto.

Marin fechou a porta assim que ele entrou. Indicou o sofá para o visitante se sentar.

\- Vou buscar uma toalha para você se secar. – falou e deixou a sala.

No minuto seguinte, uma toalha fora arremessada contra Aiolia. Ele a apanhou no ar. Ficou olhando o pano em suas mãos em silêncio. Marin também calou-se. Não se pronunciaria mais, esperaria ele quebrar o silêncio.

Impaciente acabou se adiantando, suspirou baixinho. Tirou a toalha das mãos do leonino e começou a secar o cabelo dele por conta própria, esfregando a toalha na cabeça do cavaleiro suavemente.

\- Vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – falou ainda com as mãos ocupadas. Aiolia fechou os olhos. – Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil para você vir até aqui só para me pedir desculpas. Você não é de se desculpar, é do tipo que acha que pedir perdão é sinal de fraqueza. - Aiolia ficou espantado ao saber o quanto a amazona o conhecia. - Aposto que deve ter tomado algo para tomar coragem...

\- Marin!

Ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou aborrecido. Marin deixou escapar uma risada.

\- Foi uma brincadeira.

\- Eu... – segurou gentilmente o braço dela para que parasse de secar seu cabelo. – Não quero mais brigar com você, Marin. Não me faz bem. Você e o meu irmão são muito importantes para mim.

Devagar, ele a puxou para si e envolveu a cintura da mulher com seus braços, encostou a cabeça em seu ventre por fim. Marin permaneceu imóvel por um tempo, realmente não esperava aquela atitude de Aiolia. Era diferente de qualquer assedio masculino que já tivesse recebido. Ele parecia tão... Docemente vulnerável. Sentindo o coração entrar em descompasso, retribuiu o abraço.

* * *

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
